The Four Seasons
by TheDizBizz
Summary: Just as Princesses Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa settle down from their adventures, fate drives them together - and apart - to fight a war against a returning evil that threatens their Kingdoms, their loved ones, and their own lives.
1. Autumn: A Change in Seasons

**A/N: This is a crossover between Merida(Autumn) from Disney Pixar's Brave, Rapunzel(Summer) from Disney's Tangled, and Anna(Spring) and Elsa(Winter) from Disney's Frozen. Each chapter will rotate in the point of view of each princess, starting with Autumn or Merida as Chapter 1 and going through the cycles of the seasons (Next Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn, etc..). **

**Merida is 19 (about 3 years after the events of Brave), Rapunzel just turned 21 (about 3 years after the events of Tangled), Anna is 18 and Elsa is 21 (about 2 or three months after the events of Frozen).**

**I rated this T, though mostly for violence and action. It will have limited profanity and mild romance scenes, but there will be blood. And spoilers.**

**I am open to feedback!**

* * *

Summer had just turned into autumn.

The light breeze caressed the grass and rustled the leaves, creating a small orchestra amid the silence of the forest. All was calm and peaceful and green, with the red and orange hues of the fading sun penetrating the tree tops. A faint fog began to roll in from the mountains.

Suddenly a large horse disturbed the natural chorus, galloping across the landscape, black as the growing shadows in contrast to the unruly fire-red hair of his rider. The rider sat up straight and lifted her arms high into the air as if she wanted to touch the tree tops like the sun, her fingers dancing in the light mist of the wind. She belt out a laugh and sat back down again, now hunched over and urging her horse to ride even faster. She had never been in this part of the forest before.

"Faster, Angus!" the rider commanded. She was in no hurry to go anywhere in particular, but the rush of the wind and passing trees made her heart pump with excitement. She felt free from her stale and grey old kingdom, a pretty bird released from its cage. She raised herself up again, this time opening her arms to either side as if she were spanning out her wings to take flight.

Her flight was cut short with a loud snap.

Her horse's hoof caught under a protruding root. Horse and rider were flung forward, only she had been launched into the air. She screamed, flailing her arms as if she could fly away from the approaching ground beneath her. She couldn't.

After she recovered from the shock, she surveyed her limbs to make sure nothing was broken. Luckily she landed on a soft patch of earth, piled with mud and a few freshly fallen leaves.

"Oh, Angus, Mum is going to kill me!" she said, looking down in dismay at the muddy rags she wore that had just been a new silk dress. "Not that I haven't ruined one of her dresses before."

Trudging through the mud, she came over to check Angus' leg for any damage. Walking around him she found the offending root, kicking it lightly. "We got to make note of this dumb root, right Angus?" She patted his side and chuckled to herself.

A growl erupted from the shadows of the forest. _We better get going_, she thought as she hopped up onto Angus' back and rode back the way she came.

* * *

_Come on, just as little farther._

She tried to sneak into the hall unnoticed, hoping she could take off her crusted muddy dress and wash it before anyone, especially her mother, had seen it. Already she had made it past the kitchen and up the staircase. Now she just had to make it down the main hall. As she slowly turned around the corner, her foot tripped on a wire and she fell with a loud thud onto the hard wood floor, triggering a basket of sticky feathers to fall on top of her.

"BOYS!" she cried, as she pushed the basket off, picked herself up and tried to pluck the feathers from her hair. Red tufts of hair were hiding behind a nearby table, snickering. She stomped towards their direction, but suddenly stopped in her tracks.

_They might have done me a favor, _she realized. Now she can blame the mess of her dress on her brothers' pranks.

"Oh, Mum! Look what the boys did to me!" she hollered in her thick accent down the hallways. Soon enough her mother emerged from a nearby room.

"Merida, there you are, I have something to tell – what have you done to your dress?!" Queen Elinor said in horror at the tattered catastrophe Merida was in; unrecognizable from the neat shiny green dress it was a few hours ago.

"It's the boys and their pranks again, Mum. This time they dumped feathers…. and mud… on me and me dress" Merida said, with innocent eyes and hopeful pout.

"Oh dear, let me have a look at you." Elinor kneeled down and took the cloth in her hands, inspecting the damage. "Hmmm, and did the boys tear your dress too?" She looked up at Merida suspiciously.

"Um… what did you want to tell me, Mum?" Merida asked, as innocently as she still could.

Elinor let out a sigh as she stood back up. "Merida, you have to be more careful with new dresses. I made you another one for a special occasion; you must not ruin this one." She went back into her room to her dresser, and pulled out a sparkling purple dress, lined with gold. "I want you to wear this dress at the upcoming Grand Masquerade Ball that's being hosted in a faraway kingdom."

"It's a beautiful dress, but why must I go? You usually go to these things, right?" Merida asked, following her mother into the room.

"Merida, you are 19 years-old now, and a princess no less. You need to know how to be a respectable princess for your kingdom." The Queen turned away and put the dress into a bag. "The meeting is in two weeks, and you need to arrange an escort."

"An escort? I don't need an escort, Mum. I can take care of meself." Merida said, holding up her bow that had been hung around her shoulders.

"Yes, I know that. But still it is tradition to have someone accompany you to the ball, and that is impossible for you to do, unless there are two of you. Thank heavens there isn't."

"I don't need an escort! You know tradition and I don't get along." Merida huffed, crossing her arms. That was that.

Elinor considered her words for a moment, as she knew very well. She finally sighed, "I know. Fine. You may leave without an escort. Just promise me you will wear the dress and keep it clean. No mud… or feathers."

Merida and her mother shared a small smile. The Queen handed the princess her bag.

"Alright, start packing your things. And who knows, maybe you will meet a nice young man there. Because everyone knows you are unimpressed with the ones here."

Merida rolled her eyes and took the bag. "We've gone through this, Mum. I'm not ready for love yet."

Just then, Merida's father barged into the room, cleaning off his sword. With his large booming voice he asked, "what's all this about love? Did our wee Merida find it yet, huh Darlin'?" He poked his daughter's side.

"No, Mum was just tellin' me about a fancy ball I have to go to."

"Ah, well in my day I was the best dancer in all the land, right until that bear –"

"Chomped your leg clean off!" Merida hurriedly finished, laughing.

"I'm surprised I didn't hear you coming Fergus; that wooden leg of yours gives you away every time." Elinor said. "Why don't you come here and help me pack things for Merida's trip?"

"Ah Darlin', she's got her bow, what more does she need?" He winked at Merida before putting his sword down and helping his wife with a heavy bag.

Merida looked at the bag in her hands, wondering what might be awaiting her at this new Kingdom. "What should I expect when I get there?"

Her mother had already distracted herself with packing away more supplies for her. "Well here dear, I'll show you." She took a neatly folded piece of paper out of the bookcase shelf and extended it out to her. Merida opened it to reveal a glistening map of a large island kingdom with sun icons around the border.

"Corona is known for its warm weather, it is quite nice almost all year round. When you arrive you may meet the King and Queen of Corona, but most likely they will send out their princess first. She is around your age, and was recently found after her so-called magic hair had been cut. I hear her prince is quite handsome."

Merida was intrigued. She had never met another princess. "What is her name?"

Elinor wrinkled her nose. "Oh it is some strange name. I believe it was something like Rapunzel."

"Anyone else I need to know?" Merida pushed.

Elinor nodded as she continued, "This time there will be diplomats from the kingdom of Arendelle, a kingdom who had shut themselves out from the rest of the world until their Queen's coronation this last summer, when she revealed she possessed some sort of ice sorcery. If the rumors are true, her sister Princess Anna broke the accidental curse she put on her own kingdom. But last I heard all is well with those two. They are fit to reenter the affairs of other Kingdoms."

Merida's eyes widened. She had no idea the women from other kingdoms had such adventures and magic in their lives. She had figured they were all prim and proper like her mother. "I want to meet these princesses."

The King shook his head. "Those princesses and their magic. A bunch of silly tales I say."

"Now Fergus," Elinor started, "I was turned into a bear and saw wisps with me very own eyes. Anything is possible." She plucked out a few more feathers from Merida's hair before she kissed her forehead goodnight.


	2. Winter: A Blessing and a Curse

**A/N: In this story Rapunzel is the cousin of Anna and Elsa. There will not be romantic subplot between the sisters, it is purely platonic feelings between them that I am depicting in this story.**

* * *

A beautiful young queen sat in the throne room of her kingdom, wearing a new deep blue gown, adorned with ice crystal patterns that sparkled in the rising sunlight. She was watching the birds fly outside the large open windows, glad they were open and letting in so much light, after she had been hidden in the darkness for so long. At least the past was behind her – behind them both – and they can both heal from childhood wounds. She almost got lost in her thoughts when a loud knocking on the large entrance doors startled her back into reality.

"Oh! Come in!" Elsa called to the visitor, straightening herself out after being hunched towards the window, head in hand. The door opened to reveal a young red-headed princess, sliding across the throne room floor in her socks.

"You wanted to see me, Elsa?" Anna asked. Her freckle-speckled nose was wrinkled in glee. It warmed Elsa to know her sister was so excited to see her. They still had a lot to catch up on.

"Yes Anna," the Queen said politely. Elsa stood up from her throne and walked towards her, just as she noticed a little snowman had been waddling behind her sister. She smiled at the sight of him, and continued.

"Corona, the Kingdom of our cousin Princess Rapunzel, is having a gathering of diplomats from neighboring kingdoms for a ball." Elsa told her. "I won't be able to attend because I have many duties to fulfill here as Queen, but I thought you might enjoy the trip to meet new people."

Anna face lit up. "Elsa, that sounds wonderful!" She jumped to hug her sister excitedly, much to Elsa's pleasant surprise. "Do I get to bring anyone?"

"It's actually recommended you bring an escort that will accompany you at the ball. Usually it may be a prince, but in your case I'm sure Kristoff will do just fine." Elsa winked.

"Can Sven be my escort?" Olaf asked happily.

"Olaf, I'm sorry but I think this should just be a trip for Anna and Kristoff. Besides, other kingdoms probably aren't accustomed to talking snowmen." Elsa bent down to talk to him, and could see rejection grow on Olaf's face. "But… I have some things you can help me with here. You will be my trusty right-hand man!"

"Well… ok!" Olaf rushed over to her and gave her a warm hug, well, as warm as a snowman hug can be.

Anna smiled and hugged them both. _Just like the days when we were young, _Elsa thought. But Anna broke their embrace to hurry back towards the open door.

"Well I should pack my things! And tell Kristoff to pack his things too!" She waved back at Elsa before closing the door behind her. Elsa returned the wave, smiling.

After the click of the door, everything was quiet. Elsa walked over to the window again, watching the ships come in and out of their opened port. She was delighted for Anna and the new life she will get to live. She sighed, satisfied, until Olaf broke the sweet silence.

"I wish you two didn't have to be apart." Olaf said.

Elsa's smile quickly faded. She always wanted Anna's freedom. But now she couldn't protect her from the monsters in the world that would take advantage of her, or, as Elsa painfully remembered, from her own dangerous powers. Elsa would have to trust other people to protect Anna in her place, and there was only one other person she felt she could trust with Anna's life.

As she returned to her throne again, another knock on the door rang through the hall. Elsa sighed. "What is it Anna?" But when she turned she was not greeted by her sister.

* * *

"Um… Y-Your Majesty…" the large mountain man stumbled as he shyly walked towards her. He awkwardly bowed and continued, "I have something to tell you…"

"As do I, Kristoff." Elsa said. "My sister wishes you to be her escort to Corona's grand ball this week."

Kristoff blushed. "I-I know. I was kinda listening by the door, sorry…" He glanced down at his hands, nervously wringing his hat. "But um, I was wondering…" Kristoff trailed off.

Elsa started to become worried by Kristoff's behavior. "What is it? Did something happen? What's wrong?"

"No nothing like that," he reassured her. He looked over to Olaf, still by Elsa's side. "Olaf, could you leave for a moment?"

"Why?" Olaf asked.

"Just… please leave, ok?"

Olaf looked up at Elsa. "I'll leave if Elsa wants me to. I'm her right-hand man!" he said as he detached his right arm and waved it in front of his face.

Elsa laughed, but then turned to him, placing his arm back and taking his hands,"Olaf, I think you should give us a minute this time."

Olaf nodded, puffing out his chest and swinging his arms in a macho manner as he left towards the door. "Ok, but if you have any trouble, let me know. I'll take care of it!" He motioned two of his fingers towards his eyes, and then pointed them at Kristoff. "I'm watching you, buddy." He then slammed the door.

Kristoff seemed to stare confused after the bold little snowman for a moment, almost forgetting his place. When he remembered he turned towards Elsa again, still twisting his hat in between his large hands.

"Anyways, as I was saying, well, Anna and I have been together for a few months now, as you know, and I really fell in love with her, and I would do anything for her, so basically what I want to know is…" He looked up breifly from his hat to glance at Elsa. "CanIhaveyourblessingtomarryAnna?"

"What was that? I don't think I understood…" Elsa said, although she could guess the manner of his ramblings.

Kristoff gulped and composed himself, his big brown eyes shyly looking up at her through his blond hair. "Can I have your blessing to marry Anna?"

Elsa smiled again. She had suspected this would happen eventually, which is why she had been prepared.

"May I see the rings?" Elsa asked.

"W-what?"

"Can I see the rings you bought for Anna?" Elsa patiently asked again.

"Um well…" Kristoff looked back down at is hat. "I don't make a lot of money in the autumn and winter months. I wasn't able to get enough money by the end of the summer to buy Anna a worthy ring. I was going to wait until next spring when maybe I could…"

Elsa raised her hand to stop him.

"Kristoff, you don't need to worry about the rings." Elsa told him. "I asked Anna about your family, and she said you lived with the trolls. I was already familiar with them, so I arranged a trip to visit them and told them all about you two, although they already seemed to know. They gave me a few crystals they say are used for a traditional troll marriage. They were actually… really forceful about it."

She walked over to a cabinet near the edge of the room and used a key to open the top shelf. She removed a small wooden box from it.

"I also met with a local goldsmith, who had made my crown that is still high up in the mountains somewhere. It took some apologizing but he eventually agreed to make rings for you and Anna, out of gold and the crystals your family provided me." She walked towards Kristoff and opened the box to show him the dazzling green and pink and blue crystals, cut and fit into interwoven bands of gold, just the right size for both of them.

"I… Wow, this is... I mean…" Kristoff stared speechless at the incredible gift. He didn't know what to say.

Elsa gently placed the box in Kristoff's hands. "Take them… and my blessing."

Kristoff looked up at her with a wide grin. "Oh, thank you!... Um, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Elsa."

"Ok… Elsa." He bowed and happily walked towards the door, rings in hand.

"Oh, and Kristoff!" Elsa unexpectedly called out to him, her hand extended towards him as if she wanted to pull him back. Her face dropped into seriousness, her lips tight and eyebrows furrowed. Kristoff recognized her expression and stopped at the door, worried.

"Yes?...Elsa?"

There was a pause. She took a sharp breath.

"Just… take care of my sister."

Kristoff nodded, "I will." He slowly closed the door behind him.

Elsa was left alone in the big room. The last time she had said those words to a man in Anna's life, he did not keep that promise. Her every breath sent an unusually loud echo back into her ears. Frost began to form on the windows, blocking off the light and casting the room in shadows. Her dress was no longer sparkling in the sunlight.

_Kristoff will take good care of her, I know it. I should be happy for them. _But she couldn't subside the invading feeling that something was about to go wrong.


	3. Spring: Break the Ice Apart

"Oh, ship."

Anna stared at the ship that floated off the dock. She forgot that she had to get on a ship before she could get to Corona. This could be a problem.

"Is something wrong Anna?" Kristoff came up behind her, putting his hand around her waist.

"Oh, it's nothing." Anna assured him, though her stomach was tied in knots. He hesitantly turned away from her to pat Sven.

"Now you be a good boy Sven, don't get into any trouble with the gardeners. And watch after the sled for me, ok buddy?"

"Ok, Kristoff!" Sven said (In Kristoff's voice, of course). Kristoff gave him a carrot, standing aside so that Anna may pet him goodbye as well. They then picked up their bags and boarded the ship, along with a few servants. Anna hesitated before putting her foot on the deck. _Just take another step, it will be fine, _she told herself.

"Are you sure you are ok? You've been on a ship before right?" Kristoff asked suspiciously as he stared at Anna hanging her foot over the wood boards of the ship. Well, yes she had, and Kristoff was there. She was on a ship when her sister thawed the fjord. But that was different. They weren't going anywhere.

"Oh, yes! Just, uh, looking at my shoes!" she said while waving her foot in front of her in a silly motion, grinning at Kristoff to hide her fright. She forced her foot firmly onto the deck.

_There, that wasn't so bad._

Walking onto the deck, she was suddenly feeling more confident. A large muscular and mustachioed man approached them.

"Good morning, Princess." He bowed and continued, "I am your captain for the trip; let me show you to your quarters." He then led them to their cabins at one end of the ship. Anna's and Kristoff's cabins were separate but adjacent to each other. They went into their rooms and dropped and unpacked their bags, the servants following close behind to unpack the bags they carried too.

Anna was finally feeling comfortable here. She tossed herself onto the freshly-made bed, staring at the cuckoo clock that was on the opposite wall. Out of habit, she started to make a clicking noise to imitate it. There was a knock at her door.

"Yes?" she called out to the visitor. The captain walked in, taking off his hat and bowing once more. "Princess Anna, I hope you have settled in. It will be a few days, so I hope you enjoy our service. But I should warn you to stay in your cabin tonight."

"Why?"

"There is a storm warning. It shouldn't be anything serious, but just in case." He placed his hat back on his head and walked out, unknowingly taking Anna's piece of mind with him. She felt her stomach drop and hands tremble, suddenly afraid to leave her bed, as if the floor would swallow her up the moment she placed a foot down.

She heard voices outside her cabin. They didn't seem too happy. Forcing herself to take a step away from her bed, she started sneak across the floor, her fear overcome by her curiosity. She placed her ear by the door and heard one crewmember, hacking before the scratchy voice started.

"You know why this weather is turning sour don't you? It's cause o' that princess. Women are bad luck on ships, ya know."

"Aye, and her red hair too, another bad sign," added his companion, "I'm pretty sure she's flat footed too."

"I think her bags were black now that I think of it, she will run this ship into the ocean, I tell ya."

_Great, how many ways can I be unlucky?_ They kept listing off ways she could be at fault for the storm, seemingly more and more fabricated as they went along. The noise of crashing thunder pushed her from the door and shook her to the core. She stumbled backwards, gasping for breath.

_This is going to be a rough few days, _she thought.

* * *

It was night. Anna couldn't sleep though, because the sky was awake. But not in the way she liked it to be.

The ship was violently rocking her back and forth like a hellish cradle. After a few hours of this went she got up from her bed and left her room, wandering over to Kristoff's cabin. She was about to knock on his door, but she stopped herself just short with her hands inches from the door. _No Anna, Kristoff is probably sleeping. You shouldn't wake him. _Her hand fell to her side. _You just need some fresh air._

She turned and walked up to the deck. _That's all I need, some fresh air, then I can sleep._

When Anna reached the door that opened up to the deck, she felt an unnaturally cold chill fill the air. This kept her a moment, but her desire for sleep pushed her to continue forward. She stepped out and immediately froze in terror. Everything was frozen. She cautiously ran out to the edge of the ship. "Hello!" She cried out. "Is anyone out here?"

Anna looked out at the water. It was solid ice. She looked down to see that the ship was trapped and cracking the ice underneath it. As she was about to go alert the captain, she thought she saw something out on the ice. Or maybe it was under the ice. She decided to go out and investigate the strange movement, raising her foot up on the rail. Suddenly, her foot slipped and she fell overboard, landing hard onto the icy surface below. She got up and rubbed her bottom in pain, before looking up at the creaking and white-frosted ship. This was too familiar.

She continued walking out onto the frozen ocean. All was still. She looked down at her freezing hands and feet, only to see the movement under the surface of the ice again. "What is that?" She looked closer at the movement under the ice, making out two figures, seemingly swimming... or were they struggling? They were blurry, but as Anna wiped away layers of frost from the surface the figures slowly became more defined, more familiar…

_It couldn't be._

"Mama! Papa!" Anna suddenly pounded her fists into the ice repeatedly. "Help! Someone! Please!" Her tears were freezing on her cheeks. Her hands were sore and starting to bleed from the cold and jagged ice she was frantically trying to break. Wiping away the blood, she started to claw away at it, her fingers numb, her tears blinding her, hindering her efforts.

She barely noticed the shadow of a man standing over her.

In a hurry she turned to the stranger behind her, crying out, "Help me please!" It was a tall and dark stranger, with a face concealed with a cloak. Anna took the edges of the stranger's cloak in her hands and pulled them closer. "Please! My parents! Their ship sank and they're trapped under the water! You have to help me break the ice!" She started to sob. To her surprise the stranger bent down, grabbing her chin tenderly.

"Oh Anna…" the stranger started in a dark voice. "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

Anna felt the blood drain from her face. "Hans."

The figure stood up and unsheathed his sword. Anna looked back at the ice, but there was no sign of her parents anymore. "Elsa! Kristoff!" She received no answer in the still icy wasteland. There was no one to save her. The sword came down as she looked up. She saw the white glisten of the blade, and all went black.

* * *

"NO!"

Her own screaming had woken her up. Anna glanced around her cabin. It was still dark and storming outside, but nothing was frozen. She stared at her hands before she placed her face in them, crying into them softly. Her door flew open abruptly, letting in the chilly air.

"Anna!?" Kristoff rushed over to her side, upset and worried. "Anna what happened? Are you ok?"

She looked up from her hands to Kristoff. He saw her red teary eyes and pulled her close as she sniffled into his night shirt. How could she tell him about her nightmare? She didn't need to worry him more than he already was.

"It was just a dream," she finally murmered.

Kristoff shook his head. "No Anna, it doesn't sound like it was just a dream." He ran his fingers through her hair. "What happened?"

Anna succumbed. "I… I went on the deck. Everything was frozen. My parents were…" Anna couldn't bring herself to finish.

Kristoff patted her back. "I think I know. So that's why you don't like ships. But it's over now, I'm here for you."

Anna shook her head "You weren't there! And Hans, he, he had his sword and he…and he..."

He pulled her away from him, firmly putting his hands on her shoulders, his eyes staring intently into hers. "You know I am here for you. I won't ever let Hans or anyone else hurt you again. You know that, right?"

Anna nodded. "Yes." She looked up at him, his blonde hair just as unruly as hers. She ruffled his hair even more.

"And I'll be there for you too." She smiled, still sniffling.

Kristoff wiped away a tear from her cheek tenderly and kissed it, adding, "I love you, Feistypants."


	4. Summer: Seasons Greetings

**A/N: In response to a reviewer's concerns, while Elsa is not interacting with the other princesses currently, it will start to happen in later chapters**.

* * *

The morning sun rose across the Kingdom of Corona, shining on the window of the princess's high bedroom tower. Rapunzel's sleeping eyes detected the light on her face, waking her like a gentle kiss from the sun. She opened them to reveal her summer green-and-gold eyes, blinking in the radiant sunlight. She yawned and stretched, turning over to her side to find her charming prince still asleep beside her.

"Eugene, get up," she whispered softly, lightly shaking his arm, "the guests are arriving today, we need to get ready."

"Hmm, ok." he said, eyes still closed. He turned over and pulled the blanket up higher. She heard the sound of soft snoring.

"Eugene," Rapunzel sighed, leaning over him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "do you need a kiss to wake you up, Sleeping Beauty?"

He opened his eye slightly, glancing up at his beautiful wife, the sun shining behind her like a halo. He smiled and rose up to return a deeper kiss on her sweet lips. He then dropped his head back onto his pillow. "Nope, it didn't work, I'm still sleeping."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes in amusement as she got out of bed. She walked over to her mirror to change out from her nightgown and into something more presentable. She picked up a gold and pink silk dress from her closet, nothing grand like the gown her parents had given her for the ball tomorrow, but it was more official than her usual attire. Slipping it over her head she pulled it down and adjusted the corset. It was a little too tight this time.

Glancing over her shoulder to her sleeping husband, she came up with an idea. _There's a way to wake you, alright, _she thought to herself.

She went into her closet and looked up to the top shelf, where there was a small bed, occupied by a small friend. "Psst. Pascal." The princess poked at the chameleon's side, "I need your help." Pascal's eyes opened, first looking in different directions until they finally focused on her. He nodded knowingly and got up, lumbering over to Rapunzel's shoulder.

"ARGH!"

Eugene saw Pascal out of the corner of his eye, smiling at his discomfort. He rubbed the slime out from inside his ear. "There are better ways to wake me up, you know. I thought that was behind us."

"It was the only way to get you up on time." Rapunzel said. "Get dressed and come down to the main hall to start accepting the guests with me."

Eugene got up and walked over to her. "Whatever you say, Sunshine." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to his chest, kissing her again. At this rate they were going to be late, but they could make time.

* * *

"Introducing Princess Merida of DunBroch!" announced the guard that stood by the entrance. Rapunzel and Eugene turned to see a walking bird's nest of orange hair, bouncing through the door with swinging arms.

"Aye, that's not how you say it!" the girl poked the guard in the chest. "What you need to do is say 'DunBroch' like there's something stuck in yer gob."

The guard stood transfixed at the angry mop of hair. "I will make note of it, Your Highness."

Rapunzel approached the girl and dipped into a bow. "Welcome to Corona, Princess Merida. I am Princess Rapunzel, and this is Prince Eugene Fitzherbert -"

Merida interrupted with barely stifled snorting.

"... And we hope you like it here." Rapunzel finished.

"Are you the lost magic-hair princess?" Merida asked abruptly, leaning into her.

"Well, yes, that's me." Rapunzel nodded, slightly stepping back from the princess. "Not so lost or magical anymore, though."

"Why'd you cut it?"

"Um, well that's quite a long story, perhaps I'll tell you after I'm done greeting the guests," she offered. Her stomach was starting to churn uncomfortably. She wasn't really in the mood to go into backstory.

"Alright then, can you point out where the food is?"

Rapunzel pointed down a hallway to the right. Merida walked off in the direction before she stopped to remember something. "Oh yeah, thank you, Your Highness." Merida tried to do her best curtsey towards the royal couple and quickly followed the scent of food again.

"She's a charmer," Eugene whispered to his wife. She lightly elbowed his side in response. "Eugene, shh, more guests are coming." But she couldn't help but smile.

The gaurd's voice rang out again. "Introducing Princess Anna of Arendelle, accompanied by Arendelle's Royal Ice Deliverer, Kristoff Bjorgman."

The couple entered the hall hand in arm. As they walked past the guard, Kristoff tapped his shoulder. "Hey, you didn't say it right. You have to say it more like something's caught in your throat."

"Indeed. I will keep a note of that, sir." The guard was very visibly annoyed.

_Ah, finally, familiar faces_. Rapunzel bowed once more. "Cousin Anna," Rapunzel started, taking her cousin's hands in hers, "I want learn all about how you and your sister are doing!" Rapunzel no sooner said this when she noticed large dark bags under Anna's eyes. The young princess looked awful.

"You look… like you need some rest." She said, trying to avoid offense. The large ice man approached them, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"She had a few rough nights during the trip," he told her.

"I don't like ships," Anna said, "but I will be fine now that I'm back on land."

"Hey, where's your ice-happy sister?" Eugene interrupted. "Is she coming? Should I wear something warmer?"

Anna gave him a faint smirk and shook her head. "No, she said she was too busy. But she hasn't frozen Arendelle since. You just came at a really bad time."

"Aw, that's too bad. I wanted her to come so we can get to know each other better. You know, now that we have the time." Rapunzel said.

Anna seemed to consider her cousin's words. "You know, we're cousins, but we really don't know anything about each other. I still don't know the full story about your hair."

"There is another princess that's wants to know about that too. I think I'll just tell you both now, since I think you two are the last guests."

The two couples walked together down the crowded right hallway, where they found Merida finishing off an apple pie. "Wow, that hair…" Anna said in surprise.

"Princess Merida?" Rapunzel called out, "did you want to hear the story now?"

Merida put the last large bite of pie into her mouth before answering, "Mmhm, I will be thar in a minoot!"

* * *

"See, I was born with long golden hair…" Rapunzel started. She and Eugene took the two girls and the ice harvester outside to the mosaic at the center of the town, the one depicting baby Rapunzel being cradled in her parents' arms. "That's because…"

Rapunzel was suddenly struck with pain and started to hunch over. Nausea grew like a worm in her abdomen, her insides grumbled in protest.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" Eugene asked, bending over to comfort her. Before he could do anything she straightened up again, fighting the sickness.

"I'm not feeling very good right now Eugene, will you tell them the story? You are better at it anyways."

Eugene reluctantly accepted, watching her run back up the castle steps in a hurry. After she disappeared behind the doors he turned back to his new audience, who were waiting patiently for him to continue the story.

"Alright, listen up. This is the story of how I died…" he started.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel raced through the crowds of guests. Visitors tried to make her stay and talk. Some tried to give her a glass of wine to make a toast. "No, no, I can't, I'm sorry!" she would plead with them, pushing the glasses away.

In a panic she ran around a corner to spot her parents, chatting with high-power dignitaries. Backing up slowly, she tried to move in the other direction without them noticing she was there; she didn't want to start up a conversation now, as much as she loved them.

"Darling," her mother began, much to Rapunzel's dismay, "why don't you come over here and join us?"

Rapunzel didn't have the heart to decline her mother's wishes. She clutched her stomach and took a deep breath, stepping forward.

The King placed a loving hand around his daughter and introduced her to their aquaintence. "This is my beloved daughter Rapunzel. Rapunzel, please meet the Duke of Weaseltown."

The short and short-tempered old man pursed his lips and clenched his fists, before taking a deep breath and calmly correcting him. "It's Weselton. The Duke of Weselton."

"You seem familiar, weren't you at Queen Elsa's coronation?" Rapunzel asked. She seemed to remember his agressive behavior towards her cousin.

"I, well, yes..." he admitted, "and I apologize for my rash and premature accusations towards the Queen." He was grinding his teeth, glancing up at the King and Queen, now returning suspicious looks. "But now you see I am trying to renegotiate trade partnerships. With all due respect, I don't think this is any of your concern, Princess."

The King stepped in front of his daughter. "I invited my daughter to talk with us. You have no right to tell her where her place is. She is staying here." But as he turned his back to face his daughter, she was gone.

Rapunzel ran down towards lower floors, approaching the dungeon and cellars. _There will be less people down here, _she told herself. Finally, she found an empty closet with a mop and bucket inside. Closing herself in, she quickly removed the mop and pulled the bucket up to her face.

After she was done losing her breakfast, she sighed and sat down on the cold dark floor, her short brown hair hanging in her face, dripping with sweat. "I will tell him soon, I just need to find a good time," she whispered to herself. She trembled as she stood up, holding her belly.

"I promise."


	5. Autumn: Stranger Tides

"At last, Rapunzel was home, and she finally had a real family. She was a princess worth waiting for. Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom her parents did before her. And as for me, well, I started going by Eugene again, stopped thieving, and basically turned it all around, but I know what the big question is: did Rapunzel and I ever get married? Well I'm please to tell you that after years and years of asking and asking and asking… I finally said yes."

Rapunzel had come up from behind Eugene, putting her hand around his arm.

"Eugene…"

"Alllright, I asked her."

"And we're living happily ever after."

Eugene looked down lovingly at the girl, adding "yes we are."

Anna, Kristoff, and Merida began to clap.

"What a story!" Anna said, glancing over at Rapunzel. "So do your tears still heal?"

"Um, I actually don't know. I haven't had the need to cry anymore."

Merida jumped in. "And yer hair, will it ever grow back?"

"No," Rapunzel said, running her fingers through the short locks framing her face, pulling them around her ear. "It hasn't for years now. But I figured it wouldn't, since the lock of hair that was cut when I was a baby never grew either."

Merida ran her fingers through her own hair, before they got twisted and tangled and she had to pull them out. "Well, at least yers is manageable now. I can't even put a brush to mine."

Rapunzel laughed. "It has its advantages, that's for sure."

Everyone started to head back towards the castle. Merida looked over at the forest across the bridge. If she was in a new place, she wasn't going to spend it stuck in a castle.

"Rapunzel! Wait…" she called out, running up to her and grabbing her shoulder, "is there anything mandatory I have to go to today? Important princess gatherings or anythin'?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment before answering. "No, there's nothing too terribly important. Though there will be a feast tonight and attendance will be counted for." She saw Merida glance back at the world outside the gates.

"You can go out and explore if you like. The feast won't start for a few hours."

Merida grinned and ran off, yelling "Thanks, I won't be late!"

She went off to the stables and found Angus, eating an apple. "Looks like you and I have both had our fill of apple treats today," she said while preparing him for a ride.

"Come on boy, I know just where I want to go this time."

* * *

The princess and her horse rode fast through the thick forest, past multiple shades of green and orange and yellow trees, staying on the path. Usually it was against her nature to stay on course, but she knew where it led, and what she wanted to see. Eventually they made their way to a quaint little cabin by the side of the road.

"Not exactly where I wanted to go, but we can take a short break can't we?" she asked Angus. Merida hopped off and took the horse's reins in her hands, leading him towards the building to be tied up near the door, spotting the sign with a duckling on it nearby.

She flung the door open. About a dozen hardened and burly men looked back at her in confusion.

"Aye, I heard this was the place for a drink!" Merida walked in with her chest puffed out, bow in hand, making her way towards the huge bartender and sitting down at an empty barstool.

"Look, little girl, this isn't the place for you," he said, turning his back and cleaning a mug.

"I don't think you know who you're speaking to! I'm Princess Merida!"

"What a coincidence, we know a princess too. Are you one of those princesses coming here for the big ball they're having?" he asked. Merida nodded.

"Well then I suggest you go back there, sweetheart."

Merida fumed. She reached out to the waist of a startled nearby patron and took his sword at the hilt. Standing up, she grabbed the handle with both hands and raised the sword above her head. With all her might she brought the sword straight down, the tip of the blade disappearing into the wooden counter. Everyone in the pub turned and gaped at her.

"I am Princess Merida of DunBroch, and I want a drink," she said again, her voice raised.

The bartender hesitantly nodded. "What would you like, miss?"

Merida thought about it, but before she could decide the bartender interrupted.

"Wait, how old are you?"

"19."

"Well I don't know what the rule is in DunBroch, but here you have to be 21 for a drink."

Merida slumped down. "I didn't know a place like this would mind rules very much."

"You'd be surprised." He looked over his inventory. "What you could have is water, milk, or apple cider."

Merida perked up a bit. "I suppose I'll have the cider then." As she was waiting for her drink, she remembered the sword she thrust into the counter in front of her. Taking the handle, she pulled it up, releasing the sword. She turned back towards the patron, handing it back to him apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's quite alright, princess." He took the sword back from her as her drink slid down the counter. She grabbed it and started to vigorously gulp it down.

* * *

Angus and Merida were on the road again. She took the map out that her mother had given her of the Kingdom of Corona and inspected it. "We should be close now," she told Angus.

Soon enough, they reached a rock wall, covered with green vines. Merida dismounted and walked towards the wall, extending her hand out to touch it. Her hand never met a rocky barrier, going easily through the vines.

"This is it, Angus!" The eager princess flung the vines to the side like a curtain and ran through them.

"There it is! Just like in Rapunzel's story!" She glanced up at the tall solitary tower as she approached it. A long brown rope hung from the top. As she took the rope in her hands to climb it, she quickly removed them in surprise. It wasn't rope at all, but hair.

"Wow, they really weren't kidding. This is long."

She continued her ascent, growing tired by the time she reached top. The window was open and revealed a small bright room. She jumped in, gazing at the walls and high ceiling in wonder. Every inch of the wall was painted in bright flowering patterns. As she looked around at the furniture, something from across the room reflected the sunlight into her eyes. She walked over to it, noticing it was a dagger.

Just then, she heard a faint footstep behind her.

"Don't move, or I'll send this arrow straight through yer heart!" She already had her bow out, arrow braced and drawn, before the stranger had time to react.

"Woah now, don't shoot!" the stranger pleaded, his arms in the air. Merida lowered her bow slightly.

"You're that guy I took the sword from, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes." He took a small hesitant step forward, arms still in the air. Merida raised her bow again.

"Why are you following me?"

"I just wanted to talk. You seem interesting. Not like any princess I've ever met before."

The princess hesitated. After a moment, she lowered her bow, relaxing her arms.

"Is that so? Well you're like no stranger I've ever met before," she said, more calm, but still cautious.

"I notice you are into archery." The man started to mirror her, lowering his arms and relaxing his shoulders. "Have you ever had to use it in a fight?"

"Yes... in a fight with a bear. But I am also handy with a sword. I've never killed anyone, but that doesn't mean I can't," she warned, though she held her bow all the way down to her waist, undrawn.

She noticed the handle of the sword that hung by the stranger's side. It was much more intricate and gilded than she remembered. "And yer sword? Have you used it?"

"Well, sort of." He dropped his arms completely and approached a nearby green chair. "May we sit?"

Merida nodded. They slowly sat down in opposite chairs, watching each other's movements. Merida may have put her bow down, but her guard was still up.

"Anyways," the man continued, "I tried to use it once, but I failed."

"On who?"

"…on a monster." He dropped his head solemnly.

"What happened?" Merida asked, interested in his story.

The man looked up with her with sad eyes. "Something got in the way."

Merida didn't press further, as she could tell it was still painful for him to remember. She noticed for the first time that the stranger was quite handsome, and very neatly dressed. In an attempt to change the subject, she asked him "So… what's a guy like you doing at a pub like that?"

"Well, like you, I don't like to follow the rules very much."

"Well then you're my kind of stranger," Merida laughed nervously.

The stranger stared at her for a while, making her blush. He reached out suddenly and took her hand. Merida pulled it sharply away.

"I don't know you," she said, in a slightly menacing tone.

"And I don't know you, but there's something about you, Princess Merida. I know you're something special."

Merida's heart jumped. She didn't know how to react. She had never been complimented by another man before.

After not receiving a response, the man got up and tried to take her hand again, more gently this time. She let her hand relax in his.

"May I escort you to the ball tomorrow evening, your highness?" He bowed while raising her hand up, kissing it and sending electricity through Merida's body. _What's wrong with me?_

"I…well…" she stumbled, until she finally snapped back to reality.

"But I don't even know yer name!"

"If I tell you my name, will you say yes?"

Merida considered it a moment. _I could use a little company, _she told herself, _and it would be strange to dance with meself._

"Sure, why not?" she answered him. The stranger stood back up, releasing her hand and placing his at his side. He bowed down to her once more.

"Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."


	6. Winter: Any Port in a Storm

The air was getting chillier by the day. The wind was growing more aggressive, rattling tall windows and knocking over flowerpots placed much too close to the edge of the windowsill. The people shouldn't mind too much now though. They've been through much worse.

Elsa, now in a dark purple dress laced with ice, looked up from her desk to the rattling windows of her room. _What a racket they make, _she thought. _They'll keep me from focusing on these papers._ The woman got up and walked over to them, making lines of solid ice between the cracks of the windows, freezing them shut and frozen in place.

_Much better._

Olaf had just ran into the room; a high stack of papers were balancing on his thin stick arms. "Here are more documents for you to review and approve!" He jumped up onto her chair and dropped the heavy stack onto her desk.

"Phew!" he said, wiping melting "sweat" from his forehead. "Being a queen sure looks like a lot of work."

"You have no idea," she replied. But Elsa was still fixed by the window, never taking her eyes from what lay beyond it.

"Hey, what'cha looking at?" Olaf asked as he leapt off the chair and made his way over to her.

"A ship. A very interesting ship."

Indeed, a small ship was limping onto the fjord, smoke billowing from its stern. The flag was green, and had some sort of round intricate pattern of something on it, but Elsa couldn't make out what.

"Olaf, I'll need you to stay here."

Picking her skirt off the ground, The Queen turned abruptly and broke into a brisk pace down the hallway outside her door. A guard stopped as she was passing him by, about to bow. Elsa cut him off.

"No, no, there's no time for that. There's a ship approaching the docks and it looks to be in bad shape. Tell the other guards to assist them."

The guard nodded and ran back the way he came, yelling at other passerby guards the same message. Elsa followed suit until they reached the gates, then the docks.

The harsh wind had started to make the wooden docks sway and creak. She could see that the weather was also hindering the tiny ship's efforts to sail towards them, but still it came slowly closer, the flag pattern now revealing itself to be that of a sword.

At last the wounded vessel made port. Elsa gazed up at the deck, eager to see the crew that made the journey to her home. The loading ramp was lowered. A finely dressed woman with long brown and grey hair took the first steps forward. She looked rattled but still managed to keep composure.

"Are you Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" the woman inquired, yelling loudly above the howl of the wind.

"Yes, I am. And you are…?"

"Queen Elinor of DunBroch."

"Oh, it's a pleasure, Your Majesty." Elsa bowed to her, still confused as to why another queen would come to her kingdom in such conditions and without notice.

Elinor waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "There's no time for formalities, Miss! Something dark is lurking on the waters. I came to warn you!"

Elsa immediately rose up from her curtsey in alarm. "What's the matter?"

"This is not the place!" Elinor shielded her face from the ripping wind. "We must go inside!"

* * *

"Guards! Get Her Majesty a blanket and some hot tea," Elsa commanded, as she helped the woman into a chair by the library fireplace.

"Thank you, Miss," the shivering queen said.

"Why have you come here? Why was your ship smoking?"

"It started two nights ago. Me and me husband saw a fleet come up to our kingdom. They waited at the harbor and aimed their cannons at the castle walls. They didn't fire, but they kept anyone from leaving."

"Who are they?"

"I'll get to that, Miss. I'm not sure meself, but the flag is burned into me mind. I'm sure if you have a book o' flags I'll be able to spot it."

The guards came in and handed Elsa the tea and blanket, which Elsa then gave to older queen.

"Please, continue, Queen Elinor."

"The fleet then split into two, one stayed outside our harbor while the other had sailed off. It had been a mighty fleet so even when they divided it was still too many to fight. Our servants caught word that the other fleets were apparently sailing off in the direction of Corona."

"What?" Elsa started to panic.

_Anna's in Corona._

"Aye, Queen Elsa, that's why I came here," Elinor said, seemingly reading Elsa's thoughts. "Your sister is there isn't she? So is my daughter. I'm afraid they are in danger."

"But how did you get here with the fleet?"

"Me husband was worried about me. He thought if I were to stay, and the fleet decided to attack, I could get hurt or captured. He is a good man and an excellent fighter, but this is like nothing he's ever come against. He sent me out with the smallest ship, one that could sneak by almost unnoticed and difficult to hit. Well you can imagine how it went," she finished, pointing her thumb behind her towards a window, the smoke from the ship visible.

"What did they want with you? What are they after?"

"That, Miss, I do not know. I came here to seek shelter, and I thought you should to know about the Corona fleet. And me Merida, she's all alone there. I knew I should have sent her with an escort." Tears filled Elinor's eyes.

"What is Merida like?" Elsa asked, trying to cheer the woman up.

"Oh, her hair is large and curled and tangled in about a million different ways, and it's as red as the autumn leaves. She loves archery. The best shot in the land, even above me husband. More stubborn than me husband too."

"She sounds like a delight. I should meet her someday. She'll come back, and so will my sister. You'll see. Corona has a formidable army"

"Maybe." Elinor sat back, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. "Do you have a flag book, Miss?"

Elsa got up walked towards the high shelves that stood behind them. Eventually she pulled out one that was thin and dusty. She returned to Elinor's side and handed the book to her, looking over the older queen's shoulder as she turned the yellowed pages delicately in her hand. Several minutes went by before she finally stopped on a page.

"This is it! There's the one!" She held the book up higher for Elsa to see, pointing at a flag.

Elsa turned cold, her body tensed. Sharp and jagged ice shards began to grow around the room. Elinor witnessed the icy magic, horrified.

"Please, Queen Elsa, stop this! Just tell me who they are."

"The Southern Isles."

* * *

"Prepare the Royal Ship! Quickly now!" Elsa barked orders like a sea captain, running up and down the dock amidst the bustle of frantic guards and crewmembers, pointing at supplies that needed to be stored and equipment that needed to be tended to. Elinor tried to keep up behind her.

"I don't get it, what have these Southern Isles done to put you in such a fuss?"

Elsa turned sharply around to face Elinor, her long braid whipping around like a blade. Elinor was taken aback by the fury that burned within Elsa's ice-blue eyes.

"Their prince left my sister for dead. He would have killed me too had Anna not saved me. He tried to take this kingdom out from under us with deception and murder. And now his kingdom's war fleet is headed for Corona, where my sister is. He's after revenge... but I won't let him have it."

Elinor was speechless for a while, realizing the anger the young queen held for the man.

"Y-you don't think he would hurt Merida, do you?"

"He shouldn't," Elsa said, now already back to examining the rushing guards and their work, "I think it is Anna he wants, and if I get there in time, he won't be able to hurt her or anyone anyways. Though I don't know why his ships are at your docks."

"And your kingdom? What of it when you are gone?"

Elsa paused. She realized she had no one to give power to, no one to supervise the kingdom. Surely Olaf had been helpful, but leaving an entire kingdom in his charge? No, of course not.

She sighed, having but one person to turn to.

"You know, Arendelle was subject to an overthrow attempt, and it was only last season. Our scars are still fresh. Trust in outsiders has worn thin…"

Elsa turned to look back at Elinor with pleading eyes, "… but you are the only one I can turn Arendelle over to now, and I've known you but for a day. But because you are already a Queen, and your efforts seem genuine, I leave you in charge in my absence. I trust I am leaving it in good hands."

Elinor grabbed Elsa's hands. "On my honor as Queen of DunBroch, I give you my word, Your Highness."

Elsa gave her a weak smile.

"Your Highness, the ship is ready!" called out the Captain of the Guard.

Elsa released Elinor's hands and turned to board the ship, tensing up again. Her frost was growing on the ship's deck and sails. When she noticed this, she aggressively waved her hands over to the mast, where the flag was being raised. The magic frost climbed up the rope, overcoming Arendelle's flag and replacing it with a sheer ice fabric like that of her old cape, complete with a frozen heart in the center as is whipped in the wind. Elsa stood satisfied with her handiwork, glancing out onto the open sea.

_Give 'em hell._


	7. Spring: The Masquerade Ball

The morning sun of the day of the Grand Ball roused Corona's streets, as a fire to a candle. In a few hours, the streets were bustling with people – shop owners and visitors, children and parents, lovers and strangers. Everyone was out in the last warm glow of Autumn. Towering above most of the crowd was a large blond man, led by the hand of a sparky young princess.

"Kristoff, look at all the people!" Anna went to all the vendor stands and shop windows, peeking at what Corona had to offer. Rapunzel and Eugene followed close by.

"I'm happy you like it here, Anna!" Rapunzel grinned.

The four of them rounded a near corner and continued down the street. Anna was immediately drawn to one stand in particular, surrounded by children.

"Hello! What are you making?" Anna asked, leaning over the children's heads.

"Masks like the ones the princes and princesses get to wear tonight!" excitedly answered one little girl, as she and her friends continued gluing beads and feathers to a blank cardboard mask.

"Oh, that's neat!... wait, what?" Anna turned to around to face Kristoff suddenly, her eyes wide.

"What is it?"

"We forgot to bring masks! It's a masquerade ball!"

"I think we have some extras at the castle if you like. I'm not sure if they would go with your dress, though," Rapunzel said, trying to calm Anna down.

"Or, you know, you could make one," jokingly suggested Eugene, pointing at the mask stand.

"That's it, we can make one here!" Anna pulled Kristoff in by the collar, "come on, let's get to work."

"Woah wait, seriously?" But it was too late. Kristoff was already shanghaied into service.

"Well then we'll leave you two to it." Rapunzel and Eugene waved at them and started to make their way back to the castle.

"Wait, guys!" Kristoff pulled away from his project, quickly interrupting protest from Anna. "I'll be back in a second, I just need to ask Eugene something." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and walked towards the couple. Anna watched after him a while before returning to her mask, painting small flower patterns onto it.

"Aye, there you are, I was wonderin' when I'd see a familiar face again."

Anna acknowledged the unmistakable voice, but never took her eyes off her project. "Merida, come and sit with me." The Scottish princess sat down on the ground with her, and all the other children.

"What are you doing, lass?"

"Making a mask because I forgot to bring one. What have you been up to? You weren't at dinner yesterday," Anna inquired.

"Well, I don't want to make a fuss, but I've met someone."

"Oh yeah? Is it a 'he' someone?" Anna asked, eyebrow raised. Merida blushed.

"That he is."

"Oh, you must tell me all about him!" Anna dropped her mask to her lap and eagerly turned to Merida.

"No no, not yet. I want it to be a surprise! He wanted to escort me to the ball this evening. I'll introduce you then."

"Sounds like you two hit it off quickly," Anna said, going back to her mask. "Just make sure you don't rush into it like I did. That was a huuuge mistake."

"Don't worry, I don't exactly 'rush into things' with men," Merida laughed. Anna laughed along, though she wasn't sure what they were laughing about.

"And you and yours? How are you two coming?" Merida asked, pointing over at Kristoff. Anna looked at him too. He seemed to be showing Rapunzel and Eugene a small wooden box.

"Really great… we're… wonderful…" Anna trailed off, thoughts deep into what Kristoff could be doing.

"Miss Anna?" Merida waved her hands over the princess's face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes, sorry!" Anna went back to her painting. "Anyways, I look forward to meeting your stranger." She winked at Merida.

"Me too. See you at the ball!" Merida got up and ran back down the street and out of view, just as Kristoff came back to join his princess.

"What was that about?" Kirstoff asked.

"Oh, Merida has a little crush." But Anna was more preoccupied in another matter. "What were you showing to Rapunzel and Eugene?"

"I…it was… uh…"

"Kristoff..."

"You know what, I'll tell you later."

Anna looked him up and down suspiciously, eventually deciding not to ask him anymore about it until after the ball.

"Fine. Here's your mask!" She excitedly placed the blank mask that was at her side into Kristoff's crossed lap. He sighed, picking up a brush and dipping it in paint.

* * *

"You look beautiful."

Kristoff stood in amazement underneath Anna's door frame. Anna had let him in to see her dress. It was made of a fine emerald green fabric, with gold ribbon framing the bodice. Crystals of green and white and pink were lined into intricate patterns, forming flowers on the bottom of her skirt. She shined like a blooming spring flower, just kissed by dew drops.

"You're not too bad yourself," Anna replied coyly.

"It's as comfortable as hell."

Kristoff was wearing a custom-made outfit Anna had ordered the castle tailors to make for him before the trip. It was his first official suit, mostly navy blue with grey and red accents. He tugged at the collars and messed with the cuff links.

"The boots are too tight. The pants are too tight. The collar is too tight. I feel like I'm being suffocated by fashion."

"Well, you look cute like that." The girl walked over to him and kissed his cheek, relaxing him. Kristoff quickly looked over his shoulder, checking if anyone was in the hallway behind him. Sure that everything was clear, he grabbed Anna by the lower waist and pulled her roughly against him, pressing his lips firmly and passionately against hers. When they separated, Anna's cheeks glowed bright red as she giggled, as if she were drunk.

"Shall we?" He extended out his elbow. Anna looped her arm around it, her hand resting on his bicep.

"We shall."

The ball was grand alright. A huge room, surrounded by balconies, with a high golden dome ceiling and marble floors could be the only location for such a party. Anna pulled out her mask and put it on. It didn't look as cheap as it actually was, since she decorated it with the shiniest beads and painted with it the same colors and patterns that appeared on her ball gown. She looked over at Kristoff, immediately bursting out into laughter. His mask was an ugly brown and grey with reindeer antlers painted on it, and certainly not painted very well.

"It's stupid. I know. That's why I didn't want to make one!"

Eugene came up to them. "What's all the commotion about?" He soon figured out why, and joined Anna in the laughter.

"Haha, oh, here Kristoff, I think we have a blue one for you." He guided Kristoff to a table that had a few dozen simple masks on it. Kristoff eagerly put his down and picked once up from the table, putting it on instead.

"Aww, but I like the other one," Anna said as he returned to her.

"Oh well." He smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm not exactly the artistic type."

They made their way to the dance floor, surrounded by couples already dancing and talking and eating the h'orderves the waiters provided on trays. Anna and Kristoff turned to face each other, held hands, and started to dance. She smiled at him as he stared intensely at the ground, focusing on his steps so as to not step on her toes.

"It's a good thing I taught you how to dance, huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding." He still didn't look up.

Anna caught a glimpse of deep red hair over Kristoff's shoulder and stopped.

"I'm that bad?" Kristoff said in dismay.

"No, Kristoff, you are doing great. But Merida just came in. That must be her guy."

Anna stared at the tall stranger that stood by Merida's side. He had quite a large mask covering his face, and stranger still, a hooded cloak.

"That's odd," Anna said as she turned back to Kristoff, "but we can go say hi when we are done with this dance." They went back to dancing, Kristoff still intent on taking the right steps. Eventually Kristoff stopped looking down and looked up into Anna's eyes.

After a while, it seemed like no one else was in the room anymore. Kristoff's skin that rested against her hand had been growing warmer. Their heartbeats raced though the beat of the music had slowed. His chocolate brown eyes were intense and determined. Kristoff broke the tension, moving his mask up to his forehead. Anna did the same.

"Anna, I love you."

"I love you too, Kristoff."

He smiled tenderly at her, his eyes melting from his once focused gaze.

"That's good to hear, because Anna… I wanted to know if…"

Kristoff released her hand and took a step back, instead moving his hand to his pocket. Anna's eyes widened in realization; her heart was about to burst.

"Will you marry me?"

Anna wanted to say yes with every muscle and bone of her body. A lump grew in her throat, so ready to scream "YES!" into the air so everyone would know. So that everyone would know just how much she loved Kristoff. But she couldn't. No, not because she didn't want to, but because of one crucial detail that held her back.

The voice didn't belong to Kristoff.

* * *

Startled, Kristoff and Anna turned to face the center of the room, now dead quiet, where source of the voice was. The question had come from Merida's stranger, who was kneeling at the center of the room where a large sun pattern lay on the floor. He was holding Merida's hand in his.

Merida stood paralyzed. She kept her eyes fixed on the stranger.

"I… I met you yesterday."

"Does it matter?" the man said as he stood up, still having hold of her hands. "I love you, Merida. Will you marry me?"

The crowd started to stir. Anna's eyebrows furrowed. _That voice. It can't be._

"No, I can't." Merida tried to take her hand away from his. He tightened his grip.

"I don't think you understood," he said menacingly, raising his mask above his face and lowering the hood of his cloak.

_It's him. It's Hans. _

Hans continued, now addressing the crowd. "There is a war fleet waiting outside right now, its cannons aimed at the castle walls. As is there one at DunBroch." Merida's face turned sickly pale against the dark purple of her dress. The guests started talking in low panicked whispers. The guards hesitated, not sure of what to do.

"So, Princess Merida, let me ask that one more time. Will you marry me, or will you declare war on the people of Corona, and your own kingdom?"

"Don't do it!" Anna pushed through the crowd that had turned to face her, making her way towards the center. Kristoff followed close behind.

"Ah, Anna, how nice to see you again," Hans said calmly.

"Hans, don't do this! Leave her alone! You can still walk away from this!"

"You think I can walk away from the humiliation you caused me in Arendelle? The humiliation you caused my kingdom? No, this is the only way to earn my honor back." Hans turned sharply back to Merida, still having hold of her hand, gripping it like a vise. "What's your decision?"

Merida panicked, her eyes flickering between Hans and Anna, too scared to say a word. Hans grew impatient with Merida's silence, and was about to ask her again. Instead he let out a sigh.

"That's the way you want it, then."

Hans pulled Merida along forcefully with him to a nearby balcony. His other hand reached to his side and pulled out a small pistol. He then raised it high up above his head and aimed it into the night air. It fired.

At the sound of the gunshot the crowd started to run around frantically, calling out for help. Strangers bumped into each other like bees in a hive. Anna noticed the distance between her and Kristoff grow with each rushing guard and each screaming guest. They extended their arms out, desperately trying to grab hold of each other. Their fingertips grazed, before the crowd pushed them apart for good.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled, before he disappeared into the chaos.

"Kristoff! Kristoff!"

The castle shook violently. Anna and everyone around her fell to the ground from the rocking boom, as powerful as an earthquake. Anna lifted herself off the cold marble floor, dazed and confused; her vision was blurry and her mind was static. It took her a moment to process, until she finally realized that it had been a cannon that had just shot into the castle walls.

A war had begun.


	8. Summer: In Love and War

As soon as the gunshot fired, Rapunzel felt her body become paralyzed, her ears filled with the screaming of her guests and people. Her mind raced. How could she have let this happen.

Rapunzel felt herself being dragged out by the door in a hurry. She watched as Eugene's hand pulled hers along, trying to get her out and away from the loud commotion of the ballroom. After her dazed senses recovered, she gathered up the folds of her large gold and white jeweled ball gown into her other hand and ran with him to wherever he was taking her to safety.

"Where are my parents?" Rapunzel asked her husband worriedly. She hadn't seen them since they opened the door to the ballroom.

"I don't know!"

As they got into the main hallway, the ground shook with incredible force, knocking them off their feet and onto the floor.

"Eugene! What's happening?"

"They're firing at the castle! Come on, Rapunzel!" He pulled her up off the floor and continued running. Guards were running past them, shouting commands. Others were panicking.

"The Kingdom is lost!"

The chaos from the ballroom started spilling into the hallways. Rapunzel and Eugene quickly found themselves swallowed up in the crowd, but they kept a strong hold of each other and continued onward. Their quick exit was being hindered by the stampede, as they constantly bumped into the other people. The castle shook again.

A voice started to rise from the general yelling of the crowd, catching Rapunzel's attention.

"Rapunzel! Please help me!"

Rapunzel turned around to see her shaken cousin, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Did you see Kristoff?! I lost him! Where should I go?! What should I do?!" Anna began to let the tears roll down her cheeks as she gasped for breaths between sentences.

"No, don't worry Anna! Go back to your ship and leave as soon as you can! You're in a lot of danger! "

The pushing crowd started to drive them apart. Rapunzel quickly took her free hand and reached out to Anna's, sure to keep her by her side. "You can come with us until we get out of the castle! We'll have guards escort you to your ship. You're going to be ok! Kristoff will find you!"

Anna nodded weakly, tears still escaping her eyes. The three of them started to run again, hand in hand, starting to make progress. They had almost made it down to the kitchen when the castle shook again, only this time the blast had crumbled the ceiling over their heads and the walls on either side, launching debris into the air and on top of them. Rapunzel noticed one large section of the ceiling fall directly from above them. Acting quickly, she pushed Anna out of the way right before it landed, destroying the marbled tiles of the floor where Anna had been standing. Anna stared at the debris, eyes wide with fright. The crowd started to run into her, forcing her once again into another direction. Eugene was pulling Rapunzel the other way.

"Wait, but Anna…"

"There's no time!" Eugene said. Noticing the worry in his wife's eyes, he grabbed the nearest guard, and yelled, "Escort Princess Anna to her ship, and do not let her get hurt!" The guard nodded and ran over to Anna amongst the disorder and debris.

When they reached the kitchen, Rapunzel tugged on Eugene's hand to redirect him from the hallway and inside the room.

"Rapunzel, where are you going? We have to go now…"

"I just need to get something! Trust me!"

Rapunzel searched the kitchen over briefly, quickly finding what she had been looking for on one of the counters. She ran back out into the hallway, her husband's hand in one hand, a frying pan now in the other.

* * *

They had finally made it outside. The concentrated crowd dispersed into the wide streets. Screams filled the air. Rapunzel gazed up to see that stars of the night sky were no longer visible, now shrouded with layers of thick black and grey and silver smoke, illuminated by the moon. They were approached by Maximus and the Captain of the Guard, who dismounted and handed Eugene his royal sword and armored vest. He turned to Rapunzel.

"Princess Rapunzel, it's not safe here out in the open, you must go to the barracks. Come along, I'll escort you."

"B-But my people…"

"…won't have a princess to turn to if you stay here."

Rapunzel looked at Eugene, now equipped with his armor. "I'm not going with you."

"Rapunzel, I promised to help defend Corona before I married you. You know how important a promise is, and these are my people now too. But they need you more. You have to be safe."

"But Eugene… I- I have to tell you something…"

Suddenly, three opposing guards rounded the corner, fast approaching with their blades drawn in offense. Eugene, Maximus, and the Captain leaped into action, taking on the attackers. Rapunzel stood in her spot, watching them, unsure whether to help or to hide.

Eugene was forced onto the ground by his attacker, his blade crossed with his rival's. The enemy was dangerously pushing the blades up to his Eugene's neck. He struggled to pull them away, the sword slipping as he started to sweat, nearly feeling the cold steel against his skin. He heard a loud thud, and his rival unexpectedly fell unconscious on top of him. Pushing him off, he looked up to see Rapunzel holding the frying pan.

"I told you I'm not leaving without you."

He stood up and brushed himself off. He gave Rapunzel a strong hug. "I know."

The Captain and Maximus returned to them after their fight. The Captain continued, "I really must insist you leave with me Princess Rapunzel. Now."

"She's staying with me. I'll take her," Eugene replied, standing in front of his wife. The Captain eyed him, contemplating for a second.

"You know, if she gets hurt, it's on your head."

"I know. But we've been through worse."

The Captain sighed. "At least take Maximus with you." He gave him the reins. "Be careful, don't get caught." He watched as Eugene and Rapunzel jumped onto Maximus and rode off into the direction of the outside defensive stone wall that surrounded the castle, eventually disappearing in the heavy smoke.

* * *

Eugene, Rapunzel, and Maximus rode up and onto the rampart that lined the castle along the water's edge. They found that the Southern Isles soldiers were already there, having accessed the wall with use of grappling hooks. The Southern Isles and Corona were now engaged in full battle, and on the only close path to the barracks.

"Stay behind me, Rapunzel. You don't have armor. We just need to make it through this and then we'll be safe."

Rapunzel stared out into the ocean of clashing swords and flying arrows, accompanied by the occassional ring of a gunshot. Gripping her fry pan tighter in her hand, she reached out and squeezed Eugene's arm and gulped. Her voice trembled.

"Ok."

"Faster, Max!" Eugene commanded. Maximus ran through the chaos of the battle, while Rapunzel lowered her frying pan, knocking out enemy soldiers as they ran past. To her surprise, this was proving quite for awhile. Rapunzel looked over Eugene's shoulder on ahead and felt the rush of night wind in her face. Finally seeing the high walls of the barracks in the distance, she became hopeful that they could make it out unscathed. That is, until Rapunzel heard something zip through the air and hit its target. Max's pained whine sent shivers down her spine.

Maximus fell, sending Rapunzel and Eugene tumbling onto the hard stone ground. His leg had been struck deep by an arrow. Rapunzel turned to find where the arrow had come from, her eyes meeting with Weselton's guards.

They no sooner stood up when Rapunzel and Eugene were immediately attacked by a swarm of soldiers. Rapunzel furiously swung her frying pan around herself for protection, checking over her shoulder occasionally to see Eugene swashbuckling with a few guards of his own. She saw one of the soldiers aggressively knock his sword into Eugene's, flinging it out of his hands and into the cold water below.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel angrily turned back to her attackers and hit one over the head, instantly knocking him out. Quickly, she snatched the crossbow from his limp hands, warningly aiming it at her oncoming rivals, keeping them from coming any closer. She turned back to Eugene to find that he and an injured Maximus were being held against their will, and being dragged away.

Aiming the crossbow at the man dragging her husband, Rapunzel held her breath and fired. The arrow went into his arm. He screamed in pain and momentarily let go of Eugene, who took the opportunity to take his sword and elbow him in the head, sending him over the wall.

Rapunzel suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist and forcefully take the crossbow from her hands. The Southern Isles soldier picked her up and started to carry her away as she fought to escape his grasp, her feet pounding into the floor and her other hand punching his arm.

"Let go of me! Let me go!"

Meanwhile, Eugene had been overpowered by the swarm of soilders. The two found themselves being taken away in different directions, watching the distance grow between them in terror. Rapunzel had just lost sight of him and the barracks, her heart sinking in dismay. _It was stupid for me to drag him into this, _she thought._ Now I may never see him again... I may never see my parents again._

Nearly giving up fighting the soldier that held her, she remembered the promise she had made to herself, just yesterday, in that cold dark closet alone. Determined anger welled up inside her. _No__._ _He has to know. I have to tell him. I'm not letting him go without a fight._

_I always keep my promises_.

In the blink of an eye, Rapunzel bit the soldier's finger, loosening his grip. She was able to wrench her wrist back and hurridly take the crossbow she had from him, immediately running away and towards Eugene in desperation. The soldier that was holding Eugene saw her approaching in the distance, an angry look on her face and weapon in hand, ready to fire with a vengence. In response, he raised his crossbow for a panicked defense, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

Eugene let out a sharp cry.

"NO!"

Rapunzel froze as the tip of the arrow flew lightning fast towards her heart, marking her for death. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worse. Everything was silent, but the pain never came.

_Am I already dead?_

Rapunzel opened her eyes cautiously to find that the arrow was suspended in midair, a mere few inches from her chest. It had been entrapped in a large shield that had seemed to have just materialized around her, glistening like silver in the moonlight. She reached her hand hesitantly out to touch the smooth, tempting surface.

It was made of ice.


	9. Autumn: On the Edge

Hans had her by the wrist, roughly twisting it every time he went in a new direction. He was dragging her through the crowd with relative ease, since the frantic and terrified people seemed to be avoiding him. Merida tried to push his hand off, but with little success.

"Let me go!"

"Oh no, princess. I've still got big plans for you."

Out of the crowd emerged a small well-dressed man, along with two large body guards. He started angrily yelling at Hans over the screams of the guests.

"Prince Hans, I agreed to help you take revenge on Arendelle, not start a war with its valuable allies!"

"Are you still worried about trade, Duke?" Hans asked. "This is the start of something bigger. If you help me take over these kingdoms, you're most valuable trading partner will be my enormous empire. Don't be on the losing end of this deal."

"That's if you win this war you started. What if you lose?"

"I won't," Hans replied with a stern voice.

"W-what are you going to do to DunBroch?" Merida worriedly asked.

"Rule it, of course. But first I need to marry an eligible princess. That's where you come in."

Merida's eyes narrowed, her voice sharpened. "I will never marry you."

With as much power as she could muster, she balled up her fist and threw it forward, punching him straight in the jaw. As he fell dazed onto the ground, Merida ran into the shroud of the crowd, safe from detection. _Find me room, get me bow, find me room, get me bow…_ she kept telling herself as she wandered with the herd, looking into open rooms to find the one she was given. Eventually, she finally looked inside a room with a bow resting on the bed. She ran inside, looking back at the stream of people running outside her door.

_This is madness._

Merida searched the rest of her bedroom for arrows and the dagger her mother let her bring in replace of a sword. She closed the door and changed out of her heavy purple ball gown into the lightest dress she could find in her bag, struggling to dress herself while the castle rumbled with each cannon fire. Fastening the quiver and dagger around her hips, the princess prepared herself and opened the door, ready to enter the fray. But the crowd had already dwindled; now no one else was in the castle besides a few guards… and Hans.

Their eyes met. Terror struck her nerves as the man furiously ran towards her from across the hall. In a rush Merida closed the door and locked it, just in time. She looked around the room for another escape while Hans pounded on the door. Her only option was a window directly opposite her.

"Open the door, Merida! I'm not going to hurt you."

Merida ignored him, instead running up to the window and pushing the panes open. Feeling the cool breeze of night on her face, she closed her eyes and breathed it in to help her calm down, cooling her sweating skin. After she opened her eyes again, she looked down, only to find that the ground was much too far away to jump to safety. So much for being calm.

She looked around to find a foot hold. There was a ledge of stone, extending out of the wall no further than the width of her foot, that seemed to line the castle all the way around. If she could just get to the stables from here, she could ride off into the forest to hide.

Taking another deep breath, she raised her foot up and over the window, carefully placing it down onto the ledge. _So far so good. _She started to put the other foot down next to it, holding the edge of the window for support, until she finally felt stable enough to let it go.

Shifting along the wall slowly, Merida didn't dare look down. Her hands were pressed firmly against the smooth walls of the castle; her eyes gazed into the distance. She could start to hear the clashing of metal and screams of pain from beneath her. _There must be soldiers fighting, _Merida thought. But she still wouldn't look down.

She had almost made it to a corner when she heard a blast coming from the distance. Turning towards the noise, she saw a cannonball. It was making its way straight for her.

Merida tried to dodge it, picking up her pace, her feet nearly slipping from the edge. The cannonball hit. The impact completely destroyed the castle wall next to her. She screamed as the force and flying debris knocked her feet off the ledge. In an instant, Merida felt herself falling, reaching her hand out and extending her fingers to grasp for the rocky edge for her last salvation.

She caught it.

Quickly, she raised her other hand up to help her keep a solid grip on the ledge. She started to shift towards the corner again, this time dangling off the wall by her fingertips. A voice came from the hole that had just been blasted into the wall.

"Merida, stop this. You're going to kill yourself."

She looked up at Hans, who was watching her as she kept moving around the corner. He was just out of reach of her, and he wasn't about to go out onto the ledge to get her.

"I don't care. I'd rather die than be with you."

But a response never came from Hans. He had moved his attention elsewhere, staring off at something that was happening just beyond Merida. She stared confused at him, as the war that was happening on the ground also quieted. She turned to see what Hans and the other soldiers were looking at. It was a large wall of ice, which seemed to have materialized near the out wall, parallel to the castle wall Merida had just grabbed onto. Suddenly a beautiful woman, dressed in an elaborate crystal ice dress that twinkled like the stars, jumped over the wall, unleashing an icy hell onto the Southern Isles soldiers.

Merida turned back to look at Hans, but he was already gone.

Looking for a way down, Merida spotted a flagpole that was just in reach of the wall. She hurried over to it. Her fingers grew weaker, but her will grew stronger, the flagpole coming closer with each placement of her hands. When she got close enough she immediately let go of the ledge, grabbing onto the rope of the flagpole to stop her fall. She continues to climb down the rope and into the battle that had since continued, now accompanied with ice shards.

She relaxed as her feet rested upon the hard ground. But she had only escaped one danger to put herself in another. Soldiers were everywhere, fast approaching with swords and crossbows in hand. She took out her bow and arrow and started firing as she made her way over to the ice queen, hitting their limbs to disable them.

Finally she reached the wall. The snow queen had stopped attacking the soldiers since she had pushed them far enough away with a wall of ice. Most of them had retreated in fright anyways. Now she was seemed to be talking to someone else that was by her side.

"Aye! Are you the Snow Queen?" Merida called out.

Elsa turned around startled. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

Merida was about to answer her until Elsa interrupted, her eyes sparked with realization. "You're Merida, aren't you?"

"Aye…but how did you know that?" Now it was Merida's turn to be surprised.

"Your mother Elinor, she came from DunBroch to seek shelter in Arendelle. She told me about you. She's still there."

"She's safe?"

Elsa nodded. Merida let out a sigh of relief. At least her mother wouldn't get hurt. She came closer to the queen, realizing that the person by her side was Rapunzel. Rapunzel's dress had been torn and ripped, not at all the white immaculate dress it was at the ball.

"At least I'm not the only one who ruins dresses," Merida laughed. But when she saw Rapunzel's face she regretted it immediately. Rapunzel firmly held a crossbow in her hands, which were shaking something awful. Her eyes were wide and red with tears and worry. Her whole body trembled with fear and anger.

"Cousin Rapunzel, where is my sister? Where is Anna?" asked Elsa.

"I-I don't know. I told her to return to her ship, she could be there. But you need to help me get Eugene back. He was right here, but I lost him. My husband, please, I need him."

"I'll help you but I need to know Anna is safe first!"

Merida heard a noise coming from over the wall next to them. She looked down to see another wave of Southern Isles soldiers climbing up from their ships, using the grappling hooks that were hung from the top.

"Guys, we have more problems!" Merida called out to Elsa and Rapunzel. She took out her dagger and cut the nearest rope, sending the soldiers on it down into the ocean.

Elsa watched Merida, getting an idea. She created a hundred ice daggers in the air and dropped them down to the ropes, cutting all of them at once. There was one simultaneous splash from all of the falling soldiers. Elsa looked over the wall to see that all were cut. As she leaned over, one ship floating outside the wall seemed to have caught her eye. It had an Arendelle flag on it.

"Anna!"

Elsa started to wave her hands furiously in front of her, determined and deliberate, until she had made a huge ice bridge. It was connecting the high wall to the Arendelle ship far out into the harbor.

"Come, Rapunzel! Merida!"

Elsa sprinted onto the bridge and continued down without stopping or looking back, Rapunzel following close by. Merida ran over to the bridge. She no sooner took a step onto it when a sword edge was raised up to her neck and pushed her back, her body restrained by a figure behind her. She was about to shout out for help when a gloved hand quickly covered her mouth, muffling her cries.

"Glad I caught you."


	10. Winter: Make No Mistake

Elsa ran as fast as she could down her ice bridge and towards the ship, hoping with all her heart that Anna was safe and sound in her cabin. As she came closer, she could already see that Southern Isles soldiers had boarded, and were defending the ship, trying to break her ice bridge away with their swords. She waved her hand again, creating a large ice slab that pushed the soldiers away from the bridge and over the deck on the other side.

When she finally stepped off of her ice bridge and onto the deck, she was met with immediate opposition. Without hesitating, she trapped them within circles of ice spears, created ice patches under their feet to cause them to slip and fall, or simply push them off the deck like she had with the first few soldiers. After she had easily disabled or defeated all the soldiers, she ran down below the deck, wandering through the interior of the ship. She eventually found a few soldiers gathering around a door, a Corona guard knocked out in the corner. The soldiers were trying to break the door down, yelling to the person trapped inside.

"Come out, princess! You can't stay in there forever! Prince Hans wants to say hi!"

Elsa angrily pointed her hand downwards, freezing their feet together in one solid block of ice. Just realizing what had happened, they struggled as Elsa moved her hand to push the block of ice to the corner and out of the way.

"Hey! Get us out of this!"

"I don't think so." She turned away from the guards, who were now trying to hack away at the ice with their swords with little effect, and towards her sister's door. She knocked.

"Anna, please, I know you're in there! Let me in! It's Elsa!"

The door flung open. Anna stood in her beautiful dress, her face wet with tears.

"ELSA!"

Anna hopped on her sister, her arms wrapped around her in a desperate embrace. "I'm so scared, Elsa. Hans is back. He knows I'm here."

"I know, but I'm here now. I'll make things right. I've got you, Anna." Anna buried her face into Elsa's shoulder. She whispered to her through her silent tears.

"I don't know where Kristoff is. You have to help me find him."

"I will, Anna. Rapunzel lost Eugene too, but we will find them."

Elsa just remembered that Rapunzel was supposed to be following behind her, as well as Merida. She hadn't checked to make sure where they were. Worried, she pulled away from Anna.

"I left Rapunzel and Merida alone; I need to go find them too. You stay in here Anna, nothing will happen to you." But as she turned away from her, she was met with another Southern Isles soldier, aiming a pistol at her. She moved to the side just in time. The gunshot rang out, the bullet lodged into the wooden boards of the ship walls behind her, inches away from Anna's head.

Elsa flew into a rage, covering Anna completely within an icy shield dome. Whipping back, she froze the gun solid and onto the man's hand. As he yelped at the sudden cold, she blasted him across the interior of the ship, until he landed unconsciously into a pile of barrels into the other side. Yet another soldier came into the doorway, armed with a crossbow. He fired it at the dome protecting Anna, which had successfully deflected it. Elsa made an ice dagger and flung it at the soldier, barely piercing his armor. She blasted the crossbow out of his hands and pushed him back to the pile of barrels on the other side of the ship, along with his fellow soldier.

Elsa was out for blood.

Effortlessly, she created a dozen more ice daggers, much more sharp and lethal than the last. She hovered them in the air around her and waited for any sign of movement, like a lion ready to pounce. At last a figure started to make his way over to the doorway, and she let her weapons fly.

_Except... No._

She quickly pulled her hands back. The daggers stopped in midair, and dropped to the ground with a crash. That is, all except one, which had hit its target perfectly in the thigh. The figure dropped to the ground in pain.

Anna wildly pounded on the ice dome with her fists.

"KRISTOFF! NO!"

Elsa couldn't move. She didn't know what to do. Anna and Kristoff were both hurt… and it was because of her. She solemnly turned to Anna, looking into the utter shock and pain in her eyes. She melted the dome around her, standing frozen as her sister ran past her and kneeled down to Kristoff's aid.

"You're going to be ok! Please Kristoff, we'll get help for you." But Anna was shaking her head, looking down at the ice dagger still stuck deep into Kristoff's leg. Anna was about to pull it out, but Elsa melted it before she could.

"I-I'm sorry Anna. I was just trying to protect you."

Anna didn't look at her. She ripped off a large strip of her dress and tied it around Kristoff's wound, trying to bandage it and stop the bleeding. Elsa could hear footsteps on the deck above them. They were still in danger.

"Stay here, I'll get rid of the soldiers and find everyone. We'll get help for Kristoff, Anna. I promise."

Elsa left the couple and shut the door behind her. She stared at the knob for a while, contemplating how she could keep anyone safe with the powers she possessed. With a sigh, she pointed her finger on the knob and froze the door shut. At least this way no one could get to Anna but her.

The queen made her way back onto the deck, where she could see Rapunzel warning off a handful of attackers with a crossbow. Elsa knocked the soldiers off the deck, with less force than she had done before. Rapunzel looked back at her questioningly.

"What's wrong? Did you find Anna?"

"Yes, but I… I made a mistake. She's safe though. Now we just need to find Eugene and Merida."

"Ok. But soldiers are coming onboard with more grappling hooks. And your ice bridge is also pretty convenient for them."

Elsa nodded and walked over to her ice bridge and raised her hand up, about to destroy it.

"Wait! Elsa, Merida's on it!"

Rapunzel was right. The easily identifiable mop of red hair that was Merida was moving slowly closer to them. But something didn't seem right.

"Hurry up, Merida! I need to destroy the bridge!" Elsa called out.

"I don't think you want to do that." The voice that replied was definitely not Merida's. As they came closer, it was obvious the Merida wasn't alone. She was being led by Hans, walking behind her, sword up to her throat and hand covering her mouth.

"Hans!" Elsa's hands started to gather ice in the air around them, ready to form into a weapon, but Hans calmly replied.

"I don't think you want to attack me, Elsa. You'd be endangering an innocent life after all." Hans was using Merida as a human shield.

"You're a coward." Elsa sneered.

"I prefer to think of it as using leverage."

"How did you get an army? We sent you back to face punishment in the Southern Isles, not start a war."

"Well, Elsa, let's just say I can be very... persuasive." The confidence that Hans exhuded was boiling Elsa's blood. He didn't deserve to be in such a position over her.

"Oh, but Elsa, why aren't you at Arendelle? Shouldn't you be protecting your people?"

"F-from what?" Elsa's eyes widened. Han's couldn't have planned this out.

"From my army. I had a feeling you might leave if you caught word of a war fleet heading to Corona. So I had one prepared to attack once you left the dock."

"No. You couldn't have..."

"You left your people defenseless Elsa. You never deserved to be their queen."

Elsa looked at Merida, the girl's eyes now filled with tears and shock. She had left her mother in Arendelle, and now she couldn't even promise Merida her mother's safety. Elsa shared in her shock and silence, unable to act. All she could do was make mistakes.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel unexpectedly called out. A Southern Isles ship had sailed up to the side of theirs. Eugene was on the other deck, being carried away to the brig.

Without warning, the neighboring ship shot cannonballs at theirs, repeatedly into one spot. The loud blasts deafened the previous silence. Elsa looked over at the site of the impact and felt her heart drop. They had hit Anna's cabin. And she had trapped them in there.

Elsa ran in the direction of the blast. Soldiers from the other ship were swinging from ropes and into the large gap they had made into the side. Elsa threw her ice knives again, cutting any of the ropes that got too close to the Arendelle ship with extreme precision. She was successfully keeping the attackers at bay, until an incredible pain pierced her right arm. Bending over in agony, she looked at her arm to see an arrow had been shot into it, sending a trickle warm red blood running down her cool blue dress. She turned around to suspect Hans, but he still stood in the same place as before, unmoving and smirking at the sight of her suffering. Instead it had been one of Weselton's guards, standing right behind him.

Elsa squinted through her watery eyes, her vision blurred. She could see that soldiers had already swung across, and were now taking Anna and Kristoff back to their ship. She could hear Anna's voice screaming for help.

Gritting her teeth, Elsa stood back up and took hold of the shaft of the arrow, pulling it out with a sharp cry. She let her injured arm dangle by her side, using her good one to create another crude bridge onto the other ship. She held her arm and started making her was across.

_Don't worry Anna, I'm almost there._

"Fire!" She heard a soldier yell. Cannons had fired, blowing apart her bridge just in front of her. Ice and fire danced in a beautiful deadly explosion, sending glimmering ice shards into the air.

Elsa closed her eyes, falling unconscious into the cold water below.


	11. Spring: All Hands on Deck

"Kristoff… I'm so sorry… This wasn't supposed to happen." Anna rested her forehead on his chest; her arms lay on his shoulders. He put a comforting hand on top of hers.

"It'll be ok, I'll be fine. Elsa will help – "

"Elsa can't help! Look what she did to you!"

"You know she was protecting you. I just got in the way." Kristoff was still lying on the floor, wincing at the pain of his leg. He brought his head up to look at the wound. Anna's bandage was already soaked through with blood.

"I'll be fine."

Anna wasn't completely convinced by Kristoff's words, and began to look around the room for more bandages. Finding none, she tore off another strip of her dress and applied it on over the old one.

"We've just got to stop the bleeding," she told him. There was nothing but silence on the deck above them. _Elsa must've taken care of things_, she figured. She continued to press down on the wound to halt the blood flow, distraught at how much there was.

"Kristoff, I need to go get someone for help. I'll be – "

A cannonball exploded through the cabin wall.

Anna screamed, throwing herself over Kristoff to protect him from the shrapnel. Again and again, cannonballs violently entered the cabin at the opposite side, destroying nearly all the furniture in the room and sending the wooden remains ricocheting in every direction. When the fire subsided, Anna could hear nothing but a tremendous ring echoing through her head. Her temples throbbed. Her body was covered in shallowed cuts, delivered by repeated blows from the shrapnel.

Men were attempting to swing into the large opening that had been forced open with gunfire. She looked around for a weapon, but the room was now nothing more than a pile of hot obliterated wood and twisted metal. Bracing herself for the soldiers' attack, she reached her arms out on each side to shield Kristoff, holding her head up high.

No one was entering the room.

Instead she was met with the sight of the men falling off their ropes before they could even reach them, creating a symphony of splashes down below. She saw that the ropes they were swinging on were being cut with a blur of a frozen blades rocketing by. Elsa was still protecting them.

Anna got up to go to the door, hoping to get Kristoff out and to keep him hidden from from the attackers, in case Elsa couldn't keep all the attackers away. But the door wouldn't budge. Anna tried again, this time kicking the debris away from the door and pulling with all her strength. Still, the door stayed rigid in its frame. Upon closer inspection, Anna could see ice had gathered around the door and into the handle. They had been locked in here by her sister.

"Anna!"

She barely heard her name being called through the ringing that was still pounding in her ears. The princess turned to see Kristoff, now being dragged through the wooden shards to the hole in the wall by a Southern Isles soldier. Another soldier was beside him, trudging through the debris to get to her. They had finally made it in, and she had nowhere to go.

"Elsa!" Anna called out, kicking and screaming as a soldier wrapped his arms around her tightly and took the rope in his hand to return to his ship. She could feel the late night wind howling past her already fragile ears as they swung across.

"Help, Elsa! Please!"

She saw Elsa on the far deck, becoming further away with each passing second. Elsa seemed to be making an ice bridge over to her. With baited breath, she watched as Elsa ran over her bridge. A sudden terrible explosion devoured the sight of her sister, until it spat her back out and down into the water.

"NO! NO ELSA!"

She had already been brought to the deck of the other ship. Scratching and kicking mercilessly until the soldier let her go, she ran and climbed up onto the rail, watching the ripples of Elsa's splash disappear. Elsa never surfaced.

"ELSA!"

Just as she was about to jump in after her, she felt the metal handle of a sword hit the back of her head.

* * *

"Anna? Are you ok?"

Anna regained consciousness, waking up to excruciating pain in her head. Slowly sitting up, she grabbed her head with one hand and felt the wooden ground beneath her with the other, running it through some bits of straw. Bars were breaking up her view of the rest of her environment. She gathered that she was in a cage.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked to the disembodied voice.

"I'm over here. Look at me." Her head turned to her left side in the direction of the voice. Kristoff had been lying in a heap of straw next to her, separated from her with more bars.

"We're in the brig of one of their ships, Anna. We were captured."

"No… But Elsa…"

"I don't know what happened to her. I'm sorry." He reached out his hand to grab hers, squeezing it.

Tears started filling Anna's eyes, but she blinked them away. She had to be strong. At least until they could figure out what happened to Elsa.

"And your leg?"

"The bleeding has gone down but it isn't looking too good." Kristoff had no heart to lie to Anna anymore.

"No, it's isn't," said another voice. Anna looked around Kristoff to see yet another cell, occupied by Eugene. He was twirling straw in his hands, staring off into space with melancholy eyes.

"Eugene, what happened to you?" Anna asked.

"Rapunzel and I were separated. I think your sister saved her, but I don't know." He rested his arm holding the straw onto his knee, looking down at it. "I need to get out of here. We all do."

"And how do you suppose we'll do that?" Kristoff joined in. "Even if we get out of the cells, we're still on a ship. We can't run away."

"No, we can't. But we can sail away. There are lifeboats on the side of the deck. If we could sneak out while it's still dark, we should be able to drop one and row back unseen." Eugene now turned away from his straw, facing them. "I think it could work."

"We'll need supplies," Kristoff added.

"Sure, for a two days trip. We can sneak all that away too."

"I'm not sure about this," Kristoff said, "My leg is bad and there are soldiers everywhere. I can't sneak around."

"You don't have to sneak anywhere. Leave it all to me. I was a thief after all. Anna could come too; I bet she's probably light on her feet."

"Oh, I don't know. I can be kind of clumsy."

"Ah, nonsense. You'll just have to slip up on deck and uncover the boat. I'll get all the food and help Kristoff."

"Well... ok…"Anna reluctantly accepted.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Eugene said. His mood seemed to have brightened over the prospect of his new plan. But Kristoff was shaking his head.

"There's just one problem. We have to get out of these cells first."

"Well, that's no problem at all." Eugene held up a ring of keys, grinning at Anna's and Kristoff's shocked faces.

"H-how did you just those?" Kristoff started.

"I took them from a guard when he wasn't looking. Looks like I've still got it, huh?"

"And you didn't tell us this until now… why?" Kristoff asked.

"Because I was waiting for Anna to wake up to do this together. So are we going to do this, or what?"

Kristoff and Anna looked to each other. Anna shrugged. "Why not? Your leg is only going to get worse. It's probably the last bit of nightfall we have until tomorrow."

"True…" Kristoff closed his eyes, thinking hard. After a few moments, he finally opened them, leaning his face closer to the bars. "Be careful, Anna. Please."

"I will, Kristoff." She gave him a longing kiss, until she could hear Eugene open his creaking cell door.

* * *

"Ok, Blondie. Wait, are you even blonde? I don't know." Eugene and Anna waited behind a corner, listening to the soldiers talk in the hallway. "Give me something I can throw to distract them."

Anna searched the floor until her eyes settled on a sack of apples placed near a barrel. She ran over and took one out; throwing it back into Eugene's extended hand.

"Thanks." He chucked the apple over the guards' heads, into a room far down the hall.

"What was that? Who's there?"

The guards ran over to where the apple had landed. Eugene reached out and tugged on Anna's hand. "Come on, Anna. Quick, before they come back."

As they ran down the hallway, Eugene surveyed the supplies around them. "I'll need that, and that, oh, and that axe would be a good for Kristoff, you think?" Anna nodded.

They stopped at the edge of the hallway by the stairs leading up to the dock.

"Ok, Anna, this is as far as I'll take you. I need to go get the supplies and Kristoff. Just slip up these stairs and through the door. Keep by the rail until you reach the lifeboats, understand?"

"Yes."

Eugene smiled, running back down the hallway and collecting everything on his mental checklist. She turned to look back up the stairs and gulped, taking a step.

Then another.

Then another.

So far she hadn't made a sound.

_I can't believe it, I'm almost there, _she thought. She continued up the stairway silently until she reached the door. Holding her breath, she pushed lightly on it. Sure enough, there were guards standing nearby, talking. _What do I do now?_

Anna crouched down and scurried past the door, slowly closing it behind her to avoid a banging the wood, and hid behind a barrel that had been sitting next to the door. The soldiers paid her no mind.

_I can do this._

She slowly moved backwards, shifting her feet carefully and keeping herself hidden in the shadows that were cast by the rail, always keeping her eyes on the soldiers. In no time she found herself next to a lifeboat that was hung over the deck, ready for an escape. Anna took a moment to move her eyes away from the soldiers to look at it. Its canvass cover was secured with knotted ropes. Using agile fingers, she started to make progress untying them, glancing over the lifeboat to see the light of day emerging from the distant horizon. They have to hurry.

Eventually she loosened all the knots and carefully removed the canvass cover, looking over her shoulder to see that the soldiers were still preoccupied in their conversation. With a sigh of relief, she tugged the last part of the canvass off. Anna started to raise her foot up move it over the railing into the lifeboat. As she was steadying herself into it, the boat rocked, its edge lightly bumping the side of the ship and creating a faint thud.

Anna snapped her head to look back at the soldiers' reaction. They hadn't noticed.

She continued to slide into the boat, becoming totally concealed within it. Now she just had to wait for the boys to jump in. She waited, her stare glued intently at the door. She could feel the heat of day start to radiate from the east. Their time was running out.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open, and an apple was thrown from the inside to the other side of the ship. The soldiers heard it land and ran towards it, leaving enough room for Eugene and Kristoff to get to the lifeboat undetected. Kristoff had the axe Eugene found earlier in his hand, the bag of supplies in the other. Eugene had Kristoff's arm around his shoulder, supporting him as he limped across the deck.

Kristoff's leg gave way. He fell onto the deck with a shout of pain.

"No!" Anna cried reflexively. She immediately gasped and covered her hands over her mouth, but it was too late. The soldiers turned to face them, now realizing Anna was in the lifeboat. They rushed over to her, swords drawn.

In a lightning response, Kristoff got up and flung the axe at Anna's direction. It cut through all the ropes that secured the boat up, and then embedded itself into a wooden post behind her.

Kristoff's anguished face was the last thing she saw before the boat came crashing down into the ocean water, with her inside.


	12. Summer: Promises, Promises

Rapunzel's feet finally reached the rocky, unforgiving shoreline as she dragged the unconscious queen out of the sea. She was exhausted and gasping for breath. Her large ball gown was now on the bottom of the harbor; she had to take it off or else the weight of it would have pulled them both down. At last she gently laid Elsa's head down on a flat rock, the tide nipping at her heels. Rapunzel sat down next to her, panting and looking out into the horizon, where the Southern Isles ships were starting to disappear into the darkness. Her heavy head sunk to her arms which she had wrapped around her knees.

After several minutes, Elsa began to stir. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she rotated her head to scan the night sky.

"How do you feel?" Rapunzel asked.

"Awful." Elsa tried to raise herself up with her arms, but her wound started to burn with the movement.

"Agh!" Elsa instintively pulled it up and inspected the wound, cradling her bad arm in her good one. "What happened after the bridge was shot down?"

"They got away," Rapunzel said flatly. She never took her eyes off of the horizon in front of her. "You fell into the water and never came back up. So I dove in after you. I realized I had to take my dress off, which is why I'm only in my underdress at the moment."

Elsa looked at her warmly in the silence. "Thank you."

It was only then Rapunzel took her eyes off the horizon. "You saved my life too. It was the least I could have done. But we're not done, Elsa. You need to nurse your arm. Then we have to go find them again. They have your sister and my husband. Hans took Merida too."

"I know. I have to go back to Arendelle first and see if there is anyone that can help us."

"But I heard Hans tell his guards to sail to DunBroch. That's where they are taking them."

"Arendelle is on the way. I just need to – "

"You don't understand, Elsa!" Rapunzel stood up and started pacing the shoreline frantically, wringing her hands. "I made a promise! I always keep my promises!"

"I made a promise too, Rapunzel. I promised Anna I would get help for Kristoff. I promised Anna she would be safe."

Rapunzel didn't respond, instead she kept slowly pacing until she finally stopped with her feet at the shorline. She hung her head, watching as the tide rolled over her feet that had been cut up from the jagged rocks of the beach, remaining in silence.

"What was your promise?" Elsa finally asked, realizing the weight it must have held in Rapunzel's heart.

"I promised…" Rapunzel started, closing her eyes tight and wrapping her arms around her. Lifting her head up, she caught the first light of day shining upon her face. But it didn't comfort her anymore.

"I promised to tell Eugene he is going to be a father."

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel returned back within the walls of the kingdom, or what was left of it, anyways. They stood solemnly staring at the desolation and destruction that had swept through the once glowing town. Smoke rose from almost every building, rubble was blocking off half of the streets. Injured guards were being carried to nurses, crying at the sight of their wounds. The kingdom really was lost.

"Mother! Father!" Rapunzel ran up to her parents, who had just appeared from the smoke and had been walking through the main street. They outstretched their arms and gave her a tight embrace.

"Thank goodness you are alright! We were so worried we lost you again!" said the Queen, with a trembling voice and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Cousin Elsa saved me. But she's hurt and she needs help." Rapunzel motioned for Elsa to come over. As she did, Rapunzel's mother ran up to hug the other queen.

"Thank you so much! How can we ever repay you?"

Elsa was caught off guard by the overwhelming affection, but quickly relaxed, wrapping her good arm around the Queen.

"Your daughter saved me as well. There's no need for repayment. I just need to get patched up." Elsa extended her arm out to show them her injury. The Queen immediately called over for a nurse, who started to bandage it.

The King turned to his daughter. "Rapunzel, I thought you might want to see someone."

A small green chameleon suddenly appeared on his shoulder. At the sight of Rapunzel, a wide smile grew on his face, and he shuffled down the King's shoulder and onto Rapunzel's arm. He nuzzled against Rapunzel's neck.

"Pascal! At least you're safe."

"Where's Eugene, dear?" Her mother asked. The grief on Rapunzel's face in response was enough of an answer.

"Rapunzel and I need to go as soon as possible," interrupted Elsa, arm now wrapped with a clean bandage, "Eugene, Merida, my sister, and her fiancé were captured. We need to get them back."

"You're not leaving us again, are you?" The Queen turned back to Rapunzel, voice trembling again.

"Eugene's in danger. He'd do the same if it were me. He's my dream, and I need to follow him." Her parents looked at each other with pained expressions. This was breaking Rapunzel's heart.

"Promise us you'll return safely to us. Please?"

Rapunzel took her mother's hands and held them close to her. "I promise."

The royal family embraced one last time, before letting each other go.

* * *

"Fiancé? So you know Kristoff already proposed?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know, but he asked for my blessing before he came here, and it sounded more important than 'boyfriend'."

"He talked to me and Eugene about it yesterday. He had asked us when we thought it would be the best time to propose. We said whenever it felt right, but I think he wanted to do it at the ball. Of course that plan might have been cut short."

Rapunzel was leading Elsa into the castle with a specific destination in mind, but Elsa still seemed to be fixated on the matter of Kristoff.

"I made a mistake, you know. Well, I made quite a few, but there's one that keeps haunting me."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked, remembering that Elsa had said something about that back at the ship.

"I was trying to protect Anna, so I was pretty ruthless with the soldiers that came for her. But I didn't see Kristoff in time."

"What did you do?" Rapunzel was starting to get worried.

"I sent an ice dagger into his leg. He could be dying right now because of me. He might already be dead. Anna will never forgive me for this... I'll never forgive myself for what I've done."

Rapunzel softly placed a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder. "It's alright. Kristoff will make it through this. He's strong, I know he will. And Anna will forgive you, you were only trying to protect her. She'll understand."

Elsa gave her a weak smile and placed her hand on top of hers. "Thank you, Rapunzel."

They continued walking down into the dark and damp dungeon of the castle. Pascal started to curl up on Rapunzel's shoulder, shivering with nerves. Elsa looked around at the cold and moldy walls, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"W-where are we going, anyways?" Elsa stuttered.

"I am getting help. I already know that the ruffians at the Snuggly Duckling will help me, we're on good terms. Besides, they already helped Eugene get out of jail once before. The problem is I don't know what we're up against. I don't know if they can do the same thing with soldiers everywhere and a war going on. So I need people who are skilled and know how to sneak around professionally. I only have one option, and they are going to be harder to convince."

Rapunzel approached a cell door, knocking on one of the bars. Two large men emerged from the shadows of the corner, towering over the both of them. Their mouths distorted into wicked sneers. One of them started to speak in a deep, mocking voice.

"Hey, look who came to see us. If it isn't the girl with the magic hair."

"Are you sure about this?" Elsa whispered to Rapunzel from the side of her mouth.

"We can hear you," dryly replied the lead Stabbington Brother, cocking his head to the side to study the Elsa.

Rapunzel continued. "We need your help."

"Yeah? Did it have something to do with the cannon fire we heard?"

"Yes. This other kingdom, the… umm…"

"Southern Isles," interjected Elsa.

"Yes, the Southern Isles, oh, and Weselton. They attacked the kingdom last night and took Eugene and Queen Elsa's sister."

"Ah, a queen, are you? It's a pleasure." He and his brother bowed, smirking as they stared at the bust of Elsa's crystal bodice. Smiling, Elsa pointed her finger at the ground, sending two dull spikes of ice shooting up from the ground, pushing up the chins of both brothers.

"Thank you, but my eyes are up here."

The brothers jumped back, fixated on the ice in horrified amazement. "Holy sh – "

"Yeah, Elsa has ice powers, just so you know," Rapunzel explained, before she impatiently persisted, "so now that we're all acquainted, I need you to help us get Eugene back."

"Why would we help Rider?" He asked, though he kept a cautious glance at Elsa.

"Oh, come on! We invited you to our wedding! And you even cried!"

"Just because you had a fabulous wedding does not mean we will help you. There has to be something in it for us."

Rapunzel huffed, blowing the hair out of her face in deep thought. She already had two promises to keep, now she will have to make a third. But she had no other option, unless she wanted to take her chances with the pub thugs.

At last she sighed and slowly nodded. "Your freedom. I'll guarantee you pardon if you help us save Eugene and everyone else."

"We'll need all of our supplies and weapons. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes. Anything you need."

"And we have your word? No skimping out on us now, like that old lady did."

Rapunzel shoved her hand in between the bars, her hand awaiting his. "I promise."

The brothers looked at each other, devious smiles crawling onto their faces. The lead brother took her hand and shook it.

"You've got yourself a deal, princess."


	13. Autumn: Intentions

The cold edge of sharpened steel didn't leave her throat until the flaming kingdom of Corona vanished behind the black horizon. Once it did, she dropped to the deck, her whole body sore and aching from standing stiff in fear of the Hans' blade.

"Merida," Hans said as he bent down and grabbed her chin, "make yourself comfortable; it's going to be a long trip." He stood up and slipped his sword back into its sheath, walking past her and over to the rail to lean into the breaking sun in the distance.

"What are you going to do?" Merida said, gradually gaining strength back into her limbs.

"I already told you, I'm going to marry you and rule DunBroch," Hans replied, not bothering to face her.

Merida had now returned on her feet. Despite the wild anger that raged inside her, she concealed it behind a dignified and defiant disposition. Hans had taken her weapons and she knew full well that she was outnumbered. Fighting was not an option.

"Me dad is the King. Yer not going to stand a chance."

"I doubt your father can take on my armada," Hans said simply.

Merida's head was running wild, thoughts jumbled and unclear. The events of the evening kept playing over in her head. She stood in silence for a few minutes until one thought in particular stood out.

"How do you know Princess Anna?" She finally asked, recalling Anna's warning to him before he had fired the shot.

"She was my fiance," Hans said, still facing the sunrise.

Merida took a sharp breath in surprise, quickly regaining her composure. She started to walk over to him, soldiers following her every movement.

"So you've done this before, have you? Force a princess into marriage?"

"I didn't force Anna into marriage, she was desperate. She thought no one loved her."

"But… what about her sister, the Snow Queen?" Merida was confused; the Queen seemed to be quite protective of Anna during the attack.

"What, you mean Elsa? She was cold and distant from Anna for a long time. It wasn't until after my attempt to take over Arendelle did they show love to each other, at least from what I know."

"And how do you know all this?"

Hans turned away from the sun to face Merida, crossing his arms and leaning nonchalantly against the rail of the deck. "Anna told me this before we got engaged. Like I said, she was desperate."

Merida was beginning to piece his story together. She was still curious about the "humiliation" he claimed Anna caused him in Arendelle. "What happened in Arendelle? What can't you walk away from?"

"Anna's heart was frozen by Elsa on accident. She came to me seeking 'true love's kiss' to break the curse, but I left her to die. I didn't need her anymore, I already had full control of Arendelle and claimed to have wedded Anna as she died. I sentenced Elsa to death so I could have the throne, of course. But Anna escaped from the room I locked her in, so before I could execute her sister, she – "

"Got in your way." Merida said, finally realizing what Hans failed to use his sword on.

"Ah, good, you're catching on," Hans said with a smile and a wink, sending shivers down Merida's spine.

"How did she live?" Merida asked.

"She froze into solid ice, unable to break her sister's curse in time. But apparently jumping in the way of my sword was an act of true love, and she thawed herself. Then she punched me and sent me back to the Southern Isles. That's the humiliation I can't walk away from."

Merida's view of Anna suddenly changed. That sparky young girl was able to save herself without anyone's help, she had changed her own fate. She had known Anna did something to break a curse, but sacrificing herself? Anna deserved much more respect than Merida knew.

"Good on her," Merida said, face stoic and staring straight at Hans. His once indifferent demeanor grew harsher as he stood up from the railing, taking his hands from across his chest and placing them behind his back.

"You know, Merida, you don't seem to be aware of the position you're in. I played by the rules in Arendelle. I gained the people's trust and acted the part. But I learned my lesson. Manipulation doesn't work, only brute force will get me what I want. DunBroch will not be so lucky."

Merida felt her hands starting to tremble, a lump growing in her throat hard as rock, not letting her speak. If Hans wouldn't hesitate to murder Elsa for the throne, what would keep him from killing her father? Or her mother? Hopefully he wouldn't know she was still in Arendelle.

"You're a monster, Hans," she spat out, the lump giving way as her nerves released for a moment. She stifled the sob that threatened to erupt, ready to spill out her worries and grief. Hans would have seen it as weakness, and she would not let him have that satisfaction.

"As long as I'm King, that's fine by me." He snapped his fingers and two nearby soldiers responded, taking Merida by the arms and dragging her below deck to a room already made up for her. They pushed her into it forcefully and slammed the door. She heard the click of the door locking behind her.

The room was completely dark. There was a candle by the bedside, but she couldn't find matches without any light. Frustrated, she violently swept her arm across the bedside table, knocking everything onto the floor. She found the bed and took the pillow, taking it up to her face and screaming as loud as her lungs would allow. As she pulled it away from her face, she threw it back on the bed and started beating it with her fists. Over and over, her balled-up hands struck the pillow, all her strength was put into the delivery in each blow. Right now, it was only Hans to her.

Eventually she became exhausted. Hours without sleep, filled instead with life-threatening confrontation and emotional turmoil had worn her thin. She tucked her hands underneath her body as she fell forward and face-first into the pillow, tears streaming down her face and caressing her to sleep.

* * *

"Get up Merida, it's time for breakfast."

Merida smiled at the voice, pulling the blanket up to her chin. "Ugh, just five more minutes."

She felt the blanket being pulled away from her. Reflexively, she sat up and took the blanket back, laughing and expecting her Mum to play a tugging game with her over it. As her groggy eyes started to gain focus, however, she immediately let go of the blanket. She had forgotten where she was.

"Get up now," Hans said again, more stern than before. Soldiers were standing behind him, ready to escort her somewhere else. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, before the soldiers roughly took her arms again.

They sat down at a table in large cabin. Enormous platters of food were presented in front of her. Normally she would have dug in, but she had no appetite now.

"You may eat." Hans said, grabbing a bread roll.

"I'm not hungry."

Hans laughed. "If you're doing this in protest, it is no matter to me whether you eat or not." He picked up a bottle of wine and poured it into her glass. "Drink up. This isn't Corona, I'm not going to judge."

She inspected the wine. It was crystal clear, giving off a sickly sweet aroma. A fleeting thought crossed her mind.

"It's poison?" Merida asked.

"I have no reason to kill you, Merida." Hans said, continuing to eat his bread roll.

"And what of me if you get yer way? If we marry you will have no use of me anymore."

"You will still have some use to me."

"Aye, and what would that be?" Merida put her hands on her hips in defiance.

"When am sure I am in rule of DunBroch, I will continue on and take over Arendelle and Corona, as well as ally with Weselton and the Southern Isles. I will be the ruler of an Empire, and I'm not going to build an Empire just to fail to leave a legacy. I'll need an heir, wouldn't I?" Hans gave her a quick expectant glance under his raised eyebrows.

Merida's cheeks turned bright red to match her hair, her blood boiling under her pale skin. Suddenly, she stood up and lunged herself across the table, knocking over the dishes and glasses in her outburst. Her hands were grasping wildly in the air, searching to wrap them around Hans' throat. Soldiers had already restrained her and pulled her down from the table. She kicked and struggled as she watched Hans, calm and unmoving, wink at her and continue eating.

"I should have shot my arrow through your heart the moment I saw you!" She screamed at him before she was taken from the room, Hans disappearing from her sight.

* * *

Hans hadn't tried to contact her the rest of the day or night. For the best, Merida thought, as she lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, clenching her stomach that growled with hunger. She hadn't eaten anything for over a whole day now. But she was more thirsty than anything.

Her mind wouldn't shut off as she twirled curls of her hair in between her fingers. Mostly her thoughts involved injuring Hans in some way. Sometimes she got excited when one of her ideas seemed feasible, until she remembered there was no way she could make a quick getaway from a ship, and her weapons had been hidden from her. Sometimes she would think of her parents, and how they could get away and be safe from all of this. She would think of her mother's good night kisses, her father's stories, her brother's pranks, and manage a meager smile.

Anna suddenly crossed her mind. _Anna was able to keep Hans from hurting her family_,_ surely I could too. If only she could ask her for help…_

Merida shot straight up. She had seen Anna, Kristoff, and Eugene being taken away by Southern Isles soldiers. Maybe they were being kept on this ship.

Merida slipped off of her bed and snuck up to the door, putting her ear up to it. Loud snoring was the only thing she could hear from the outside. Slowly she pushed on the door, finding the soldiers didn't lock it this time and were asleep on either side of her door. They must have figured it was fine after she had been quiet for so long. She tip-toed as carefully as possible down the hallway and around the corner, expecting there to be guards patrolling the rest of the ship. There were none. _That's odd, _she told herself, recalling quite a large number of them when they first boarded the ship. In any case, she continued down to the lower levels of the ship, eventually finding her way to the unguarded brig. A figure was slumped in the shadows one of the cells.

"Anna? Kristoff? Eugene?" Merida whispered. The figure started to stir. A deep, commanding voice started to speak.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

No, it wasn't them. As she approached she could make out gold armor shining of what little light there was in the room.

"I'm Princess Merida, who are you?"

"I'm Corona's Captain of the Guard," He replied. "You're the one that that good-for-nothing prince proposed to right? He's causing a lot of problem for everyone."

Merida nodded as she approached his bars to talk to him. Just then, she heard a horse whine come from behind her. She whipped her head back anxiously. "Angus?"

"No, that's Maximus," the Captain told her. "He was injured on the battlefield. Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene were on him last, I'm worried for their safety. Corona can't be without their lost princess again."

"Last I saw of Rapunzel she dove into the water to fetch out the Snow Queen… Elsa."

"So she's not on the ship? Thank goodness." He took a deep breath and sat back as Merida walked up to Maximus, petting him gently through the bars. He neighed softly and rested his head down beside her.

"Lass? Is that you?" Merida turned sharply to the voice coming from a shadowy corner, carrying the same accent she did. She tried to think of anyone from home she knew of that could be on the ship, but her mind turned up empty before the voice could speak out again.

"Come closer, I need to talk to you."

Hesitantly, she started to shuffle away from Maximus. Both the horse and the Captain watched curiously as Merida made her way past their cells and to the mysterious voice. As she came closer, dim light from between the boards of the ship shone down on the stranger. Merida instantly recognized the face.

"You!" Merida said, startled. "What are you doing here?!"

"Aye, keep yer voice down lass," the witch said, her arms waving in frustration. "Yer going to get us all killed."

"But what are you doing here?" Merida asked again, her voice now lowered to a loud whisper.

"Beware that prince, lass. He coaxed dark magic out of me. Don't trust a thing he says."

"How did he get dark magic from you? Couldn't you just give him that gamy spell you gave me?"

"Aye, it wasn't gamy, and it changed our fate didn't it?" The witch snapped, before continuing. "And I already tried that, but he didn't accept it."

"But why would you give him dark magic? I don't understand."

"Well he charmed it from me first. I must admit he is quite the handsome fellow, isn't he? But that wasn't enough for him. Tortured it from me he did. Me bird… he took me bird…"

"Alright, I'm sorry I asked." Merida tried to pat the witch's back for comfort, but she shooed her away.

"No, I can't dwell on that, I must tell you something. The spell I gave him, it looks like –"

Bright light suddenly appeared behind Merida and lit up the witch's face. She looked weak and pale, her face distorted with fear. Merida turned around to see the light was coming from a lantern, hanging from Hans' hand.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"What are you doing with her?" Merida responded, standing as a shield between him and the witch.

"That's none of your business. Why, do you know her?"

"We have a history, yes."

"Then you'll know that I wanted to change my fate. I'm just using my resources." He whistled and two guards appeared behind him, ready to take Merida by force again. Initially she struggled to free herself from their tight grasp, but realized she was already too weak to give a good fight. The depressed looks of the prisoners followed her as she was dragged back up stairs.

* * *

"Here we are, Merida. It's very beautiful here. Not a bad place to establish my rule." Hans had his soldiers bring her up to the deck, where all the soldiers must have been as it was crowded with them. They were facing the kingdom of DunBroch, standing lone and quiet on the top of a cliff, glowing in the moonlight. A few dozen war ships lay between them.

"I just though you should witness this," he said. He raised his hand and called out. "Remember, don't fire too heavily, I still want a Kingdom left to rule."

Merida narrowed her eyes and spat at the ground around his feet. "If you dare…"

"FIRE!" Hans' voice rang out. Merida sunk to her knees, watching inconsolably as her Kingdom started to go up in smoke and flames.


	14. Winter: With Great Power

"Easy, boy! Easy!"

Rapunzel and the Stabbington brothers were leading an anxious Angus onto the grand Corona warship the King and Queen provided for their journey. Behind them, the pub thugs and a handful of the remaining able-bodied Corona guards were busy preparing the ship with other supplies.

"Why do we even need to bring this horse?" asked one of the brothers.

"This is Merida's horse. Maybe if we find her she'll want to see him." Rapunzel responded.

Elsa was sitting on the rail of the ship, studying a map of the neighboring Kingdoms by the light of the late afternoon sun, planning out their course for the next few days. She couldn't help overhearing the passing conversations.

"Did she even tell you his name? What do we call him?"

"Well he has a black coat so…" Rapunzel stopped and placed her hand under her chin in thought. "Licorice!"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea, if it wasn't so stupid," one brother replied, unamused. "It needs to be intimidating, like Shadow or something." The two brothers nodded their heads in satisfaction.

"Ugh, fine." Rapunzel continued pulling at Angus' reins and bringing him below deck, while the brothers turned their attention to loading boxes of more supplies. Elsa quickly folded up her map, hopping down from the rail and following Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, I need to discuss our route with you," Elsa began, unfolding the map to show Rapunzel as she caught up with her.

"I thought we were going to DunBroch?" Rapunzel asked while tying up Angus's reins.

"We will but… I still want to go to Arendelle first."

"It's going to take time away from getting to Hans."

"You need to understand that I am a Queen. You can leave Corona knowing that your Kingdom still has its rulers to protect it. I accepted responsibility for Arendelle and I'm not there. I need to see what Hans has done," Elsa pleaded.

Rapunzel sighed and looked down. "You're right. But we can't stay too long."

"I know, we'll be fast." Elsa turned to leave. Before she took a step on the stairway leading back up to the deck, she remembered another reason she should visit Arendelle, and contemplated whether she should tell this to Rapunzel.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" Rapunzel asked after Elsa had been standing in one place for far too long.

"Yes, I just… There is one other reason I want to go back to Arendelle."

"What would that be?"

"I told you Kristoff was hurt because of me. I doubt he is getting any medical help from the Southern Isles. But his family, they live in the area around Arendelle, and they have knowledge and healing powers…"

"Knowledge and powers? Is Kristoff a wizard?" Rapunzel chuckled.

"No, Kristoff isn't. He was an orphan but he said he was raised by them."

"What, are you telling me Kristoff was raised by wizards?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. Trolls."

"Trolls?" Rapunzel asked in humored disbelief.

"They're real. They tried to help me when I was young when I needed to learn how to control my powers. They have powers too, and I am hoping they know how to heal Kristoff if we find him… in time."

Rapunzel stood quiet, glancing over at Angus' coat and petting him, thinking it over. After a few moments, she turned to Elsa again. "Alright, we'll visit the trolls. Anything is possible, right?"

The cousins exchanged smiles. Suddenly, one of the Stabbington brothers walked up behind them, pointing his thumb behind his back. "Ok, girlies. We're getting a move on, so I hope you know where we're going."

Elsa walked past him and up the staircase. "I do now."

* * *

Elsa's eyes shined in the starlight, wide with worry."What have I done?"

The Kingdom of Arendelle was surrounded by Southern Isles ships, completely barricaded from the outside world. At least the Kingdom seemed to be in one piece.

"There's no way we are getting through that," said one of the brothers.

"You're right." Elsa looked on at her kingdom, her parents' kingdom, now in the hands of ruthless warships.

"Come on, there's somewhere else we need to go," she finally said, ordering a Corona guard to lower the anchor. Their ship was just around the opening of the fjord, out of sight of the Southern Isles fleet. Elsa, Rapunzel, the Brothers, and the thugs Hook Hand and Vladimir took a lifeboat to get to shore.

"Now I should prepare you for what you are going to see," Elsa started, pulling their boat up onto the shoreline.

"Ha, you say it like we haven't seen strange things before," Hook Hand said.

"Well, I'm getting help from friends. They're quite loud and… and heavy."

"Yeah, so are we!" Hook Hand laughed as he nudged Vladimir's side.

They continued on inland and across the terrain in silence. Elsa clutched her map in on hand, occasionally checking to see if they were on course. Eventually, they found a large clearing littered with mossy rocks.

"Here we are," Elsa said, folding up her map and outstretching her hands to introduce them. Everyone stared at the ground in confusion.

"They're… rocks?" one of the brothers muttered. "We walked all the way here to talk to rocks?"

"They're not rocks." Elsa turned away from them, facing the clearing. "Hello everyone, I need your help! Kristoff and Anna are in danger!"

The ground started to tremble. The rocks rolled past Elsa's company and to the center of the clearing where Elsa stood, revealing their large faces and ears. They started to make a ruckus, pulling at Elsa's cape. "What happened to our Kristoff!?" asked one worried troll.

"They're the trolls," whispered Rapunzel.

The rest of the men stood in awe. "You didn't prepare us well enough, Queenie," one of the brothers said.

Elsa ignored them, searching over the head of the trolls for their leader. "Has anyone seen Grand Pabbie?"

The trolls separated to make way for a larger boulder that rolled up to Elsa. Grand Pabbie had appeared; his face had fallen into seriousness. "Elsa, we need to talk."

"We do. I need your help – "

"Wait, Elsa. There is something I must tell you first." Elsa was taken aback by his interruption. She was sure he was going to be eager to help her.

"W-what is it?" Elsa asked reluctantly.

"We have visitors." He pointed to an area just outside the clearing, surrounded by natural heat vents. A large group of tents were pitched together. From one of the tents emerged a small snowman.

"Olaf?"

Olaf waddled his way over to Elsa, giving her a hug. She could hear a shout of surprise from one of the thugs behind her. "It's alive?!"

"Who are these people?" Olaf asked, his eyes locked with Elsa's company.

"People that are going to help me," Elsa said. She saw Sven walk out from inside a tent too, followed by the Scottish Queen.

"Elinor, I thought you had been captured!" Elsa said, running around the trolls and over to her.

"Aye miss, we barely had time to escape. I'm sorry I could not protect yer Kingdom. But yer little snowman friend helped me and a handful of yer people find shelter here. I can't say I've gotten used to all the creatures, but they're keeping us safe, that's all I can ask for."

"Olaf did that?" Elsa looked down in surprise at her smiling snow friend. "Thank you. You really are my trusty right-hand man!"

Olaf giggled. "Aw, shucks."

Elinor looked over to the thugs, the brothers, and Rapunzel, scanning the group for her daughter. "Where is Merida, is she with you? Is she safe?"

Elsa bit her lip, knowing her answer would bring nothing but disappointment and burden on the mother's heart. "No. She isn't with me."

Elinor raised an apprehensive eyebrow. "Where is she, Queen Elsa?"

"She was… taken to DunBroch by Prince Hans." Elsa quickly breathed out the rest of her sentence, but Elinor had caught and hung on to every word. She grabbed Elsa by the wrists, pulling them into her. "What is he doing with me Merida?!"

"Hans is forcing her into marriage to take over your Kingdom. That's all I know." Elinor looked down at her hands, still wrapped tightly around Elsa's.

"Oh, wee Merida. Me husband. What are they to do?"

Elsa didn't dare pull her hands away from the grieving mother. Her mind searched through everything she could possibly say comfort her, but she came up short. In desperation, she uttered the only thing that she could think of.

"Elinor, I promise to bring Merida to you safe and sound."

Elinor slowly raised her head up, eyes watery. "Have you seen the fleets they have? There's no way."

"I have my ice powers. I have friends that will help us sneak in. We might be outnumbered, but at least we've got a chance."

"You don't have to do this. It's dangerous."

"Hans still has my sister. I'm going to do this, regardless."

Elinor inspected Elsa's company; a princess, guards, and a few thugs. The queen sighed. "I hope you know what yer doing."

"We'll figure it out. But it would be helpful if you could draw up a map of DunBroch, so we could sneak in easier."

"I will get on that, Your Majesty." Elinor released Elsa's hands and hurried back to her tent, wiping the threatening tears from her eyes. Elsa turned back to Pabbie.

"Please, Grand Pabbie, I need you to come with me to DunBroch. Kristoff is injured, and he needs your help as soon as possible."

Pabbie looked on at the worried faces of his fellow trolls, still frantic over the news of Kristoff and Anna.

"I'll come with you," Pabbie agreed. "But these people can't stay here. You must find them a more permanent shelter. They are out in the open here. We aren't soldiers Elsa; we can't protect them if invaders find us."

"But where am I supposed to – "

Elsa stopped mid-sentence, looking up in the direction of the North Mountain.

* * *

"Woah."

The company and Arendelle's refugees gazed up at the magnificent ice palace, glistening with bright blues and rich pinks. "You told us she had ice powers, but you never told us she could do this," a Stabbington brother said to Rapunzel, never taking his eyes off of the crystal-cut architecture.

"I didn't know either." Rapunzel ran her hand up the ice railing of the staircase in wonder.

They followed behind Elsa as she walked up to the doors of her palace. Before she opened them, she turned to face everyone and cleared her throat. "Now, you should all be safe here. I know, it isn't the most comfortable place, but you are free to use it as you wish and set up your tents and supplies inside. It shouldn't melt if you light a few fires."

Elsa turned back to the doors and pushed them open. A menacing growl erupted from within the ice sanctuary.

"…Marshmallow?"

The snow giant meandered over to the doorway, revealing himself in the moonlight. The thugs and the Stabbington brothers drew their weapons, ready for an attack.

"No, don't provoke him! You'll make him angry!" Elsa said, raising her hand out to stop them. She looked up at her creation, his ugly ice spikes now gone. She saw something shine on his head.

"You have my old crown?"

"Yes," Marshmallow simply said. Everyone else stood quiet, watching their conversation in shock.

"Marshmallow, these people need to stay here. Can you protect them? You are in charge of the palace, after all."

Marshmallow looked out at the people, then up at the palace. "I'm the Queen?"

"Yes," Elsa laughed, amused at his gentle nature. He had been created out of fear, but she was pleased to see that that didn't define him; just as fear no longer defined her.

"You are the Queen, but just like me, you have people to protect."

He smiled and nodded. "Ok." Marshmallow and Elsa stood aside as the refugees took their tents and bags into the palace, nervously passing the giant on their way in. Olaf came up behind Elinor, who held the seam of her dress in one hand, and a piece of paper folded in the other.

"Here, Queen Elsa. I drew you that map of DunBroch. May luck be on yer side, M'lady."

"I appreciate it, Elinor. You'll see your daughter again soon." Elsa took the paper from her hands and bowed to her. Instead, she was greeted by a warm hug.

"Stay safe." Elinor whispered, leaving their embrace and continuing to enter the palace. Elsa felt an unsettling feeling rise in her gut. Two queens were entrusting her with their daughters' lives, even after all the mistakes she has made. She could barely trust herself with the life of her own sister.

"S-so…" Rapunzel started, breaking Elsa's thoughts. The princess stood intimidated in the large dark shadow Marshmallow was casting over her, with Pascal mimicing her anxious glances on her shoulder. "Are we ready to leave now?"

Elsa gave one last nod to Marshmallow and faced the rest of her company. They watched her movement intently, patiently awaiting her response. This grand display of her powers had granted her the respect of even these hardened criminals. All of their lives were now under her responsibility too. She hastily concealed her growing fear behind a disciplined mask, obtained only through her long years of experience.

"Return to the ship. We are sailing to DunBroch."


	15. Spring: Silent Sea

The ship had already far disappeared over the horizon. There was nothing for her here, except for the wide expanse of ocean that was rocking her little boat away to an unknown fate. Anna was at the mercy of the tides.

She sat in silence as Kristoff's tortured face haunted her. She pulled her torn-up dress up to her face to wipe away the salty tears. _I shouldn't cry, _she told herself, _I have no water. I'll need every drop I have._ That was her biggest problem at the moment. Kristoff had sent her off without their bag of supplies. Looking around inside her boat, she found two oars and an empty bucket, but nothing to eat or drink. Anna picked up the oars, wondering if she should start rowing. But she didn't know where to row to. Each direction looked the same as the other. There was no way she could catch up with Kristoff's ship, but she doubted she could row back to Corona. For the time being, she set the oars aside. _I need to save my energy anyways._

Anna took the time she had now to make a note of where everyone was. She counted them on her fingers.

Kristoff. She knew where he was, he was still on the Southern Isles ship. But what exactly was happening to him she could only guess. _Did the soldiers lock him up again? Was he punished? Is he dying from his wound? _Anna winced at each thought, deciding to move on before she started to tear up again.

Eugene. Well, he was with Kristoff, and probably facing the same fate as he was too. That is, unless he managed to escape again, but the soldiers would most likely be paying more attention now that she had slipped through their grasp. No, another escape attempt seemed impossible.

Elsa. The last she saw of her sister, Elsa was overwhelmed by an explosion and fell into the water, never coming back up. Her heart ached at the possibility her sister might be dead. "Oh, Elsa…" she whimpered as she pulled her dress back up to her face again to stop her crying. _No, there's still a chance she made it. She's not dead. Not until I know for sure._ She quickly tore her mind from the image of Elsa falling under the surface of the water; she couldn't afford to lose her sanity. Not now, not here.

Rapunzel. Her cousin's golden-green eyes seemed to burn into her the last few moments they were together, until the ceiling collapsed over them and forced them to take different paths. She had followed her orders to go to her ship, but look where that had gotten her. _Don't blame that on Rapunzel, she didn't know what was going to happen, _Anna reminded herself, shaking off her chagrin._ Rapunzel was only trying to help me, and who knows, I might have been worse off if I hadn't gone to the ship_._ Eugene said Rapunzel was separated from him and was possibly saved by Elsa. Maybe she is still alive, and better yet, maybe she is with Elsa._

Merida_. If only she had told me who her mystery man was before the ball, I could have tried to stop this whole thing before it was too late._ But she still had no idea where the red-headed princess was. _Hopefully she escaped Hans' grasp, but chances are he would have taken her too. Merida could have been close, if she was on one of the ships in the fleet that was holding us_. There was nothing more she knew about Merida's whereabouts.

Hans. How he was able to attack Corona with a war fleet after they had sent him back to the Southern Isles for punishment, Anna could only speculate. Perhaps he struck a deal with his brothers, or they were the ones behind it. Either way, Hans was free and with an army behind him. Her nightmare that had seared into her head became real, and the blurred image of his sword came down on her, jolting her out of her thoughts.

She craned her neck over the edge of the lifeboat and stared at the uneven surface or the water, shifting like silk sheets. Reaching her hand out to touch it, she felt the salt burn into the cuts she got in the cannon fire, and immediately pulled her hand away. She was floating on a grave. The seas had already claimed her parents, and it might have already claimed her sister. _Maybe… maybe I will see them again soon._

Anna leaned back and lay down along the bottom of the boat, looking up at the cloudy grey sky. She could already feel a growing thirst scratch at her throat, and she subsided it as best she could by swallowing her saliva.

_Kristoff was going to propose, _she suddenly remembered. Her cheeks ran vibrant red at the thought. _I was going to say yes. We were going to live happily ever after. He would be a handsome prince and we would have had a loving family. _She turned to her side, picking at the wooden floorboards with her fingernail while she imagined the details of her wedding. The flower arrangements, her dress, the Maid of Honor dress for Elsa, the first dance. It was all in vain.

_Hans destroys everything he touches. And Merida, now she will have the wedding I thought I was going to have months ago_. She closed her eyes and imagined the grand wedding. Hans will be standing there, smiling at his beautiful bride, who would have tears streaming down her face. But the tears will not be happy ones. Merida's dreams were just as dead as hers.

She gave up her attempt to hold in her tears and broke down inside the boat, hoping she wouldn't have to stay alone any longer.

* * *

"Elsa? Kristoff?" Anna whispered as she opened her eyes. It was her second day on the open sea. The clouds threatened thunder above her.

Sitting up, her head screamed in pain. She had become dangerously dehydrated. Her throat was like a stinging sword in her neck, begging for even a drop of water to quench it. Anna looked down at the restless sea water, remembering that it wasn't drinkable_. But… how bad would one drop be? _

Her hand eagerly dipped down into the water again that burned her cuts, but Anna persevered through the pain. She raised the water up to sip it. At the bitter taste she spat it back out, but the water that remained in her mouth at least relieved some of the unbearable dryness.

The cuts that plagued her body were starting to scab and itch. She tried desperately to restrain herself from scratching, not wanting to cause herself to bleed. Instead she took the end of her dress and rubbed it gently against the wounds, trying to alleviate the itching. It didn't help. She bit her hand to stop herself from crying in frustration.

After a while, she sat down, hugging herself tightly as the wind whipped over her ears. Her hair had come loose from its bun. Anna went ahead and took all of her hair down, as it now blew in directions with the wind and slapped at her face. Her eyes glazed over, focused at the bottom of the boat. _I'm going to die out here._

"Anna?"

Anna snapped her head around, searching for the ghostly voice.

"Elsa? Elsa is that you?" she struggled to say over the tight grip her dire thirst had on her throat.

Elsa appeared out of the rolling waves, walking out onto the surface of the water. She was dressed all in white, and even her face was paler than usual, almost translucent.

"Let it go, Anna. Say goodbye to the pain of the past. You won't have to feel it anymore," Elsa calmly responded. She was approaching her almost dreamily, flawlessly gliding over the water.

"Elsa, please don't do this to me! You're not dead!" Anna cried, leaning precariously over the edge of the boat, her voice as violent as the waves. "You're not dead!"

Elsa continued to walk over to her until she stopped right before the rocking boat. She reached out a white open hand. "Come and build a snowman with me, Anna."

Anna looked up at Elsa's pale face in terror. Her eyes were blank and expressionless; her lips were red as blood. This wasn't her sister.

"Go away!"

Anna took an oar and swung it viciously against the figure. It immediately vanished into white smoke before dissipating into the air.

_I'm seeing things. I'm hallucinating._

Anna stumbled back down into the boat, exhausted. There was no way out of this. She might have well taken the false Elsa's hand, if that meant she could be done with the constant pain. The princess looked up at the dark clouds and sighed.

Rapunzel's story played in her mind as she thought of all her friends one last time. Her cousin's story was her favorite, with warm glowing lanterns, romance, and healing powers. That was all she needed right now, the power to heal.

Despite the protest of her parched throat, Anna began to sing the beautiful incantation Rapunzel taught her, hoping at least the song might bring her peace.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

Anna now took a lock of her hair and held onto it, as if she possessed the magic of the sun. She thought of Kristoff, of Elsa, of Rapunzel and Eugene and Merida, wanting them to heal from the wounds Hans inflicted... to heal herself from the pain she felt. Her voice grew stronger; all of her remaining energy was concentrated into this last wish.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

_What once was mine._

Anna let go of her hair and dropped her hands into her lap, waiting for a few minutes. Nothing happened.

_I knew it. I knew it wouldn't work. There is no hope. I'm going to die out here and no one can help me._ Anna was about to lie back on the bottom of the boat until she felt a drop fall on her head. She wiped it off and licked it from her hand. It was water_._

The skies began to release sheets of rain. Anna laughed hysterically, holding up the bucket to collect the steadily falling drops, stopping only to sip some that she had already collected. She tilted her head back and let the water soak into her tongue and seep into her body, reinvigorating her muscles and bones. Anna was alive again.

She turned around to see an island off the horizon, blurred by the downpour of the rain. In disbelief, she rubbed her eyes and looked again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating this time. But still it stayed. _I'm going to have to thank Rapunzel for that song, _Anna thought as she took an oar and started to dig it into the rough waters around her. As long as her boat didn't capsize, she could make it. She knew she could.

* * *

Anna placed her feet onto the wet sand of the beach. Never had she felt more relieved as she dropped down and sunk into it, thankful for the land. Anna slowly stood back up and brushed off the clinging sand, her legs shaky and weak from the journey. Carefully, she walked under the shelter of the forest, holding an oar for protection. Through the canopy of the trees she could see a stone tower in the distance. _Maybe there's a kingdom here. Maybe they could help me._ Anna started to walk faster, the strength in her legs growing with each step. Hope welled inside her chest.

Eventually she made it to a dense brush that separated the forest and the kingdom grounds. Pushing the branches out of her line of sight with the oar she observed the guards that patrolled the main gate. Their silver shining armor looked far too familiar. Curious, she continued to push further into the brush until she could see the whole castle, and the flag that flew at the top of its tower. At the sight, she felt all of her recovered strength drain from her body.

She landed in the Southern Isles.


	16. Summer: The Sun and the Stars

The sun was hanging low in the sky, illuminating the grey clouds and giving light to the Corona ship as it sailed to DunBroch. The crewmembers were sitting in a circle around a lantern, ready for an early dinner Rapunzel had prepared for them.

"What is this, Rapunzel?" Elsa asked as the princess gave her a wooden bowl filled to the brim with a white creamy substance.

"Hazelnut Soup!" Rapunzel answered excitedly. "My… Mother Gothel used to make this for me. It was my favorite."

"Who is Mother Gothel?" Elsa asked, surprised as the company turned to her with hesitant looks.

"I forgot you weren't here for that story," Rapunzel said, sitting down on a bench with the rest, gripping her own bowl full of the soup. She took a deep breath and stared into the lantern. "Mother Gothel acted as my mother for eighteen years."

"Is that why I didn't learn about you until recently? I always found it strange that I didn't know about my own cousin," Elsa said, before digging her spoon into the soup and raising it to her mouth.

"How do you like the soup?"

"It's really good! I can see why it was your favorite!" Elsa took another bite before placing her spoon down, still interested in Rapunzel's background.

"So this Mother Gothel, what was she like… if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, no it's ok," Rapunzel said, shaking her head. "I mean, it's complicated, but I'll tell you if you want to know."

Elsa nodded slowly.

"Mother Gothel used me for my hair. I had magical hair, given to me by a magic healing flower that grew from a drop of sun. My real mother used it to heal herself from illness when she was pregnant with me. But Mother Gothel had been using it for years to make her younger. So, when she found out I could do the same thing with my hair, she kidnapped me. She held me in a tower for eighteen years… never letting me leave, or cut my hair, because then the magic would be gone."

"That's terrible," Elsa said solemnly.

"I thought it was normal. I didn't know any better. It wasn't until Eugene found the tower that I found the courage to leave."

"And your hair… why is it cut now?" Elsa received more anxious stares from the company.

She continued, paying no mind to the others. "When I left my tower to see the floating lanterns my kingdom would light every year for my birthday, Mother Gothel found out and tried separate me and Eugene. After we saw the lanterns, she got the Brothers to take me away from him."

"Hey…" one of the Stabbington Brothers started defensively, "that old lady promised us a fortune, and Rider had backstabbed us. We had to get even."

Elsa looked suspiciously over at the two brothers.

"What? The old lady backstabbed us too. She got what was coming to her."

"What did she get coming to her?" Elsa asked in alarm.

"Don't say it like that," Rapunzel scolded him, before turning back to her cousin. "Anyways, Mother took me back to the tower and Eugene went to prison. It wasn't until then that I realized I was the lost princess of my Kingdom. I stood up to her but she chained me up. Apparently Eugene broke out of prison right before his execution with a little help from our friends here…"

Rapunzel pointed over to the pub thugs, beaming at the recognition of their services. "That's right we did!" Hook Hand boasted.

"Eugene came back for me, but Mother stabbed him in the side with her dagger. I convinced her that I would go with her without a fight if she would just let me heal him."

"Would you have?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. I promised." Rapunzel looked up into her eyes. She wanted to make sure Elsa realized she would always keep her promises.

Elsa nodded knowingly.

Rapunzel paused before starting again. "I tried to heal Eugene but he cut my hair before I could. All of it. It turned brown and my Mother… she turned old again."

"Is she still alive?" Elsa asked.

"No. She had used the flower for many years. She turned to dust."

"Oh." Elsa said simply, horrified at the thought.

"I still tried to heal Eugene after that, but of course my magic hair was gone and I thought it wouldn't work. I cried over him when he died, and one of my tears fell on him. Thankfully it healed him."

"Does that still work?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Rapunzel shrugged. She suddenly perked up and put her bowl to the side and rested her head in her hands. "What about you? I was there for the coronation but I didn't know what had happened before all that."

"I'm afraid there isn't much to tell. I've had these powers since I was born. When I was young I accidentally hurt Anna with them. We brought her to the trolls and they suggested Anna have no memory of my powers. My parents hid me away from her, and I tried to conceal my powers as best I could. Until, of course, the coronation."

Elsa stopped, looking down at her hands and then up at Rapunzel's short brown hair. "I wish I had your powers instead. I wouldn't be able to hurt anybody."

"Don't say that," Rapunzel said. "Both of our powers put a burden on us. And your ice is beautiful."

"Yeah who knew you could build a whole palace with it," said one of the brothers.

"I didn't even know until I built it," Elsa responded, but her suspicious glance at the brothers didn't cease. She paused a moment, considering them.

"What are your names?" she asked abruptly.

"The Stabbington Brothers," the main one said, returning her guarded glances.

"No, I mean your first names."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just think if we're working together we should know what your names are."

His lip tightened and eyes narrowed. He casually pulled out his dagger and examined it in his hands, gently pointing his finger at the tip of the blade and spinning it around. His breathing was heavy.

Rapunzel desperately wanted to break the tension. "Elsa, I don't think you should – "

"Morgan," interrupted the lead brother, still staring at his blade.

Rapunzel looked back at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"My name is Morgan. My brother here doesn't say much." He pointed his dagger over to his brother, sitting in silence, the growing shadows of night covering his eye patch. Morgan continued, "This is Logan."

The company didn't respond, instead sitting in silence. Elsa relaxed slightly and turned her gaze from them as everyone turned their attention to the lantern, deep in their own thoughts. The dull beating waves of the sea filled the night air with a soothing song.

"So what are these people like," Morgan asked after a long while, wanting to turn away the attention from his most recent confession. "You know, your sister and them?"

"Anna is my sister," Elsa said, raising her chin up. "She's very brave and loving… and hopefully with Kristoff."

"Who is this Kristoff guy?" he asked.

"My sister's um… fiancé. At least I think he is. I gave him my blessing to marry her, but plans change." Rapunzel could see Elsa tense up again, thinking back to her accident with Kristoff on the ship. Frost began to gather on the ground around her feet. Rapunzel quickly changed the subject.

"And Merida! She's a pretty feisty princess, with curly red hair and arrows. She was captured by Hans."

Morgan sighed. "And who is this Hans guy?"

Rapunzel opened her mouth to speak but Elsa's words cut through the air before she had time to let out a sound.

"A monster," Elsa said, visibly agitated.

"Why, what'd he do?" Morgan asked.

"He left my sister for dead. He almost killed me for the throne." The company fell into silence again.

Rapunzel decided to continue her explanation. "Hans is a prince of the Southern Isles. Anna said he was one of thirteen brothers, and he was the youngest. He can easily manipulate people because he's handsome and charming, I guess. But those sideburns!" Rapunzel said jokingly, until she realized the clumps of facial hair on the sides of the Stabbington Brother's faces.

"I-I mean, it's not that bad, I – "

Morgan cut her off. "Sideburns you say? Sounds like my kind of guy."

"Hey!" Rapunzel said angrily, forgetting the manners she had just tried to recover just a moment ago. "You can't just switch sides because of facial hair!"

Morgan looked down the lantern and started to laugh. "Nah, we don't get along well with pretty boys anyway."

Rapunzel smiled at his lighthearted banter. For so long she had known the Stabbington Brothers as criminals after what they tried to do to her and Eugene. Perhaps it was the warm glow of the lantern or the comfort of the soup and company, but now the brothers were so much more… genuine. Maybe she was starting to see the light. Or maybe they were.

She reminded herself that they still couldn't be trusted. _They are criminals. They're here because they have a job to do. And they can't be trusted until they do the job._

In a hurry she tried to focus her attention away from the brothers and towards her cousin, who was still distraught over the subjects of Kristoff and Hans. Rapunzel bit her lip, trying to think of a topic of conversation that would make Elsa happier.

"What is your favorite memory with you sister?" Rapunzel asked. She instantly regretted her question, realizing this might have made things worse and opened old wounds. But Elsa did not react negatively to it.

"Building a snowman with her," Elsa answered; her face lit up. "We would slide and skate and snowball fight with the snow and ice I made, but mostly we liked to build Olaf, our snowman. When I was really young and Anna was too little, I used to do that with my Dad."

Rapunzel returned her smiles, relieved she hadn't done more harm than good. "I wish I could have had times like that with my Dad. I grew up without one."

Elsa thought of a question to ask her cousin as well. "How are we related, do you know?"

"I'm pretty sure my mother said your father was her brother before I came to your coronation. So, your Dad was my Uncle, but I never got to meet him."

"Why not?" Elsa asked. "He only died three years ago."

"Well, I returned home only three years ago." Rapunzel remembered the cherished moment when her mother and father accepted her back home, and grinned. "They threw a big week-long party for me across the Kingdom. Apparently they even invited another Kingdom but they never arrived – "

Rapunzel stopped. Her mother had been upset about this after the celebration but she never told her why. She looked up at Elsa, who had already pieced it together.

"My father told me he was going to his sister's celebration in another Kingdom and would be back in two weeks. But their ship went down in a storm, and they never came back."

Rapunzel held her breath during Elsa's painful pause.

"They died to see you."

Elsa's face dropped from her previous cordial demeanor. She placed her bowl to the side and stood up, wrapping her arms around herself and staring solemnly at the ground as she turned away from the warmth of the light and company and walked into the cold darkness that enveloped the rest of the ship. Rapunzel chased after her.

"Elsa, wait. I didn't know – "

A large explosion knocked the ship off its smooth and steady course. Rapunzel and Elsa lost their balance, yelling out in fright. They looked at each other in shock.

"We're under attack!" shouted a Corona guard out from the deck.

* * *

The guard ran up to Rapunzel, still on the deck and barely within the rim of light given by the lantern. "Princess, there's something I need to show you! Quick!"

He pulled her up from her arm, but she was still recovering from her daze. Another shot rang out and the ship tilted the other direction. Rapunzel stumbled as the guard held up on her feet.

"Quickly now!" He pulled her across the deck and away from Elsa, who was out of sight and already covered in the darkness in the other side of the ship. They slipped below deck through the chaos around them. The thugs and guards were already rushing to prepare the cannons, and light more lanterns for light. Soon they reached a storage room.

"This is for you, Princess, King's orders." The guard pulled out of a box an elaborate set of gold-plated armor, strong yet petite, curved in feminine shapes and sun designs.

"Armor?" Rapunzel asked.

"They want you to be protected. Please, put it on." He rested the armor in her small hands and ran off, picking up a nearby spear and running back above the deck to join in the fight. Rapunzel looked back at the golden gift with hesitation.

A cannonball broke through the wall and shot across the room, embedding into the opposite wall a few feet from her.

In no time she hastily slipped the armor on over her bright purple and white dress, grabbing a crossbow on her way back onto the deck.

"Elsa?" Rapunzel called out as the night wind greeted her face once again. Now the entire deck was lit. She could see two ships on either side, both flying under Southern Isles colors and reloading their cannons. Elsa was standing in the middle of the deck, her arms outstretched to either side, each aiming at a ship. Her fingertips were electrified, ready to release her ice at any moment.

An arrow was shot at her from one of the ships. Elsa's arms retreated just in time, as the arrow flew past her by barely an inch, before finally finding itself stuck in the mast. The queen instinctively reached for her arm with one hand, protecting the bandaged arm in fear.

"Elsa! You need armor!" Rapunzel said, running up to her. "I'll find you some, just hold on."

"No, wait." Elsa said, before Rapunzel could leave. Elsa looked down at her magnificent, dazzling ice dress and waved her hands. The dress started to give way to solid ice. There were no more glimmering crystal fabrics or long flowing capes, but instead they were replaced with fortified pieces of cold impenetrable armor. She appeared as a warrior goddess of the night, with all of the light on the deck reflecting off her shining outfit, adorned with intricate snowflake patterns, and her long white hair. She was a radiant as the moon.

"Wow," Rapunzel said in amazement. Elsa was too busy with the attackers to realize the appreciation.

With a determined expression she outstretched her arms again before the two ships could fire, violently raising her hands up into the air. The crew stood back from the edges of the ship in awe as enormous spiked walls of ice rose up like frozen tentacles from the dark sea, trapping the other two ships between their grasp. Shouts arose from behind the walls, furious and threatening.

"Sail! Now!" Elsa ordered. Guards took the helm and lowered the sails, as Elsa ran up to the stern. She turned around and pointed her hands at the sails, creating a focused snowy windstorm. The ship took off at a rapid speed.

The Southern Isles ships had reloaded and took a chance at firing through the ice walls that surrounded them. A few cannonballs found weak points and broke through, hitting the Corona ship with both iron and ice.

"Faster, Elsa!" Rapunzel cried out. Elsa gritted her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows as she concentrated all of her power into the sail. Soon enough they were out of range of the Southern Isles cannons. They could hear cursing in the distance.

Once they could no longer hear or see the ships, Elsa lowered her hands and eased up on the wind until the snowstorm died down.

They were safe, for now.

A guard ran up from the helm to report to Elsa, who had dropped to the deck in exhaustion. "The ship is heavily damaged," he said, saluting her. "We also have strayed off course. This will set us back."

Elsa thought for a long time before she sighed. "Do you know where we are at least?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

Rapunzel looked up at the night sky and interrupted. "I know where we are! I've charted stars. I can help us navigate back on course."

Elsa coldly nodded towards her. "Very well. You help us navigate."

The queen slowly stood back up and walked over to the thugs and the Stabbington Brothers. Her voice was harsh and frigid. "Everyone else start repairing the ship. We still have a ways to go."

Rapunzel watched as her cousin disappeared below deck, wiping emerging tears from her eyes.


	17. Autumn: Dead Giveaway

"What do you mean she got away?!" Hans yelled at a soldier, standing with him amongst the piles of rubble that now littered DunBroch. Merida was being held by each arm by two Weselton guards behind the prince, her feet scraping against the sharp blocks of stone that had fallen from the great walls. Through her red curls she eyed Hans with contempt.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Highness. She escaped on a lifeboat."

"Please tell me no one else was on it." Hans closed his eyes and tilted his head up, putting one hand on his hip and the other around the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"No, Your Highness. We still have the others."

"Well at least you did something right." Hans placed his other hand on his hip and leaned forward, releasing a heavy sigh. "This isn't good. I need Anna for leverage."

"Leverage, sir?"

Hans straightened himself out again. "Leverage. She was a pawn. A tool. Something I needed for negotiation. And you've lost it." He grabbed the soldier by the collar.

"If Queen Elsa was to arrive here what would keep her from declaring full-fledged war? What would keep her from killing me?" He pulled out his sword and held it up to the neck of the shaking soldier. Hans' green eyes were intense and furious, but faltering. There was a hint of fear there.

"Uh... I… P-Princess Anna, Your Highness?"

"That's right, her sister's safety. And now I can't guarantee it, so I can't guarantee my own. Do you see how this is a problem?"

The soldier nodded, careful not to touch his vulnerable skin against the blade. "I do, sir."

"Come with me." Hans finally released the soldier and sheathed his sword. He ran his fingers through his hair, readjusting the strands that had flew out of place in his anger.

"Come now Merida, I believe we have some friends of yours to meet."

* * *

The guards brought Merida with him as he approached the dungeon. Hans took out a key and opened the large heavy door, picking up a lantern to light the way into the dark room. Merida's heart pounded, afraid to see the faces behind the iron cell doors.

"Merida!" she heard a familiar voice call out from the dark pit of the room. She tried to pull the guards along with her as she ran inside, keeping close to Hans, but only for his light.

"Dad!" Merida cried. Her father and brothers were locked in one large cell. She surveyed the rest of the cells. The witch. Corona's Captain of the Guard. Kristoff. Eugene.

Merida gasped in restricted relief. Her father and brothers were behind bars, but her mother was not. Hopefully she hadn't been captured at Arendelle.

Hans turned to Merida. "See anyone you know, princess?"

Merida did not answer him, but kept her eyes locked on his. If she could not shoot him with her arrows, she would with her defiance.

"Oh, come on. That's your father right? The King?"

Her jaw clenched. She had already called him "Dad." Her confirmation, she was afraid, had doomed him.

"Merida, I already know he is your father. Stop fighting me." As he reached out to grab her chin, Merida responded with biting teeth. Hans quickly moved his hand away and the guards restricted her tighter, twisting her arms violently against her back.

"You keep away from me daughter, you!" Fergus shouted through the bars, pressing himself against them as if his weight alone would be enough to break through.

"Or what? You're locked up." Hans said, taking a step from the princess. "And besides, in a few days she will be my wife."

The prisoners all rose up in anger, but Fergus' rage was the most frightening as he shook the thick iron bars between his large hands. "Over me dead body!"

Hans gave a small smile. "That's the plan."

The commotion halted. Hans smirked at the shocked reaction of his prisoners.

"What, I declare almost universal war, force marriage with an eligible princess, and you don't expect me to stop at eliminating the existing ruler and heirs to get what I want?" He turned to face Kristoff, who was sitting on the floor and hiding his bad leg under his hands. "I would have expected at least you to have known."

"Bastard," Kristoff replied with disgust.

"Oh, you might want to hold off on the insults."

"Why should I?"

"Tell me, Christopher is it?" Hans asked, kneeling down to his level and waiting for his response.

"It's Kristoff."

"Tell me, Kristoff, are you a prince?"

Kristoff's eyes narrowed in suspicion, weighing the impact of his answer. "No."

"Are you engaged to Princess Anna?"

Kristoff's hand discretely slipped down to his pocket. The small box was still there, waiting to be presented to his beautiful princess. Kristoff closed his eyes and sighed.

"No."

"I see." Hans stood back up, smiling. "You should have held off on the insults because I am ordering the first round of executions today. And since you hold no political importance to Arendelle, you're expendable." Hans turned to one of his guards. "He's on the list."

"W-what? Wait!" Kristoff yelled, reaching out to the bars. "You can't do this!"

"You sent Princess Anna off on her own and in the middle of the ocean. She'll be dead because of you. I will do what I need to. Besides, it doesn't look like you have much time left anyways." Hans looked down at Kristoff's now exposed bandage that wrapped around his infected wound. Kristoff knew it too. He already had a death sentence.

"But you," Hans said, turning now to Eugene, whose hands were turning white gripping around the metal bars of his cell. "I know you are a prince. I can't execute you now. It could cause trouble for me if I don't have my rule secured and for any reason should lose this war. But once I marry and become heir, then you and the King here will have your turn."

Without regarding Eugene's reaction, Hans continued down the line. "You are Corona's Captain of the Guard, correct?" Hans asked the man.

The Captain ignored him. "Where's Maximus?"

"Is that your horse? He's perfectly safe in the stables. I'm actually really quite fond of horses." The Captain still gave him no response.

"Since you won't answer me I will assume you are the Captain of the Guard, and I don't need opposing military leaders. Add him to the list." Hans pointed at one of his guards as he turned to the frail old lady in the corner cell.

"And you, witch. You've been very helpful to me, but now I have what I was looking for. I am no longer in need of your services. Add her to the list as well."

Hans quickly turned on his heels to leave the room, uninterested in the hopeless faces that watched as he left. Merida had no choice but to follow him as the guards took her outside. She looked over her shoulder at her father, but it was too dark to see anyone's face. The door locked shut behind her.

* * *

Merida had been locked in her room for several hours. She lay on her bed and stared up at the empty ceiling. Her stomach started to growl and her throat was dry, since she had refused to eat and drink anything from Hans. Now that the witch told her there was a potion, she wasn't going to chance falling under a spell. No, but Hans seemed to be good at that, even without the aid of magic.

Slowly, she rolled out of her bed and steadied herself on the wooden floor. The dress she was in was dirty and torn from the last few days of kicking and clawing against an impossible force. Lifting the dress over her thick hair, she threw the dress to the side of the room, adding to her pile of ruined dresses. Merida opened a drawer of her dresser and pulled out her old green dress and put it on, the fresh fabric soothing her worn skin.

She needed to think of a plan. There were eight prisoners, three of which were to be executed within a few days. Their lives depended on her, and here she was, without even an arrow or a quiver to hold it in.

Merida walked over to the window, thinking of how she would be able to break them free and end this nightmare Hans started. Surely Hans needed to die. If he had magic and an army nothing would stop him except the hand of death. And he was afraid. She saw it, the small touch of fear that filled his deep green eyes if only for a second; giving away everything he was afraid to lose. He wasn't invincible, and they both knew it. He didn't have Elsa and he didn't have Anna, and without either his plan was crumbling before him. Elsa will come, and she will put an end to this once and for all.

But not if Merida could first.

Merida ran up to the door and banged on it with her fist. "Hey, you out there? Let me out!"

One of the Weselton guards that stood watch turned to her. "Why should we?"

"I'm starving in here! Can one of you take me to the kitchen?"

"How about we just take food to you?"

"Aye, don't get yer knickers in a twist. Just take me to the kitchen and I'll pick what I want."

The guards looked to each other. "I'll keep an eye on her," said one of them as he took out his keys and opened the door, immediately taking Merida by the wrist. "Don't try anything funny."

"Relax, I'm not gonna be funny."

The two of them descended the staircase and entered the kitchen. She found Southern Isles supplies mixed with the existing utensils and food. Apparently Hans had already moved in.

As she searched around, the guard kept his eyes on her, ready to detain her if she should try to escape. But she never did. After a while she walked up to him, frying pan in hand.

"Alright, I'm ready to leave." Merida said. The guard was confused.

"All you have is a frying pan. That's not – "

"Prince Hans!" Merida cried, looking over the guard's shoulder in surprise. The guard turned his back to the princess, ready to explain to him why he had let Merida out.

"Prince Hans, I was just –"

There was no one there.

Merida took the frying pan in both hands and hit the guard over the head, sending him down to the ground unconscious. Merida stared at the man, then back at the pan in her hands, laughing. "Eugene was right, these are amazing."

The princess made her way cautiously through the castle and eventually around a shadowy corner into a long corridor, down into the dungeons. There was a guard in front of the door, with keys dangling off of his belt. Merida hid the frying pan behind her back, hiding it beneath her hair as she took a step out of the shadows and into the guards' torchlight.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he boomed, standing up to confront her. She stayed in place, calmly addressing the man.

"I was separated from my escort. I just need to find my way again. Sorry to disturb you."

"Don't you live here? How are you lost?"

Merida stammered. "Uh, well, you see…"

Merida realized she didn't have a good excuse prepared, so instead she took the pan out from behind her. The sound of the impact between the iron and his head rang out as the guard dropped to the ground. Without hesitation she grabbed his keys and lifted up her skirt to walk over him and to the door. She took the torch and tried to open the door as carefully as possible to reduce the creaking.

"Merida! What are you doing here Darlin'?" her father asked.

"Shh!" Merida said, putting a finger over her mouth. "We need to be quiet now. I'm here to rescue you."

She put the keys into the nearest cell door, which belonged to Eugene. It didn't open. Merida fumbled with the ring of keys, trying each one to find which one would work. While she did this, she started to tell them her plan.

"Alright, I'll get you out of here. Dad, you and the boys take the Captain, the witch, and Kristoff out of here. Find shelter in the woods. I'll meet you there."

"What about you?" Fergus asked.

"I have something I need to do here." Merida tried to reassure him, but the sadness in his eyes overwhelmed her.

"What about me?" Eugene asked, realizing she had left him out of her plan.

"You and I have a job to do." As she said this, a key finally fit inside the lock, opening the large iron bar door. Eugene stood up and brushed himself off, walking out of his cell. Merida then put the key into Kristoff's lock.

"I'm sorry about all of this Kristoff. I don't know what happened to you but you'll be safe soon." Merida assured him, trying to turn the key in the stubborn rusted lock.

"It was an accident," he said as he looked down at the awful appearance of his leg. "But I should have proposed to Anna. I wanted to but…" Kristoff stopped and took the box out of his pocket, opening it. Pink and green lights started to glisten on his face from the rings.

"May I see?" Merida asked, finally getting Kristoff's lock open. As she opened the door he showed them to her. Merida had never seen any jewelry quite like them. Pink lights were dazzling in her blue eyes. "Oh, they're beautiful."

"Now she'll never see them. It's my fault." Kristoff pushed himself off the ground and stood on his feet. Tremendous pain shot through his leg and he stumbled back, picking his leg off the ground. Eugene rushed to his side.

"It's not your fault. You tried to protect her," Eugene said, letting Kristoff lean over him for support. "I would have done the same for Rapunzel. We can still find them."

"That reminds me; you were supposed to keep the Princess safe!" The Captain started, pointing an accusing finger at the prince.

"Don't you think I would if I could? She is my wife. And even if Rapunzel went with you she wouldn't be any better off. You're in the same place as I am. No one could have known what was going to happen."

"… You're right," the Captain admitted, his finger no longer pointing at Eugene. "I'm sorry. I'm just still having a hard time trusting you. But you care about her, I can see that."

"If it helps any, I saw Rapunzel at Corona. She dove into the water to save Queen Elsa." Merida interjected.

"So she's safe? She not captured?" Eugene asked hopefully.

Merida shrugged. "I imagine if she was captured she would be here. She can swim right? She should be fine."

Eugene flashed her a smile. "Thank you Merida."

While the boys kept talking, Merida was busy unlocking the cell doors until all of them were free. She hugged her father tightly when he walked out of his cell.

"Merida, you should know I sent your mother away," he said remorsefully, "I don't know where she is, I'm afraid for her."

"She's in Arendelle, their queen told me." Merida said.

At this, Fergus picked her up in excitement. "You mean she's alright?!"

"Shh, Dad, be quiet. I don't know, the Southern Isles attacked there too. But Mum isn't here and I think Hans would have sent here if she was captured." Fergus put her down as the excitement wore off.

"But Dad, we must not let Hans know about her or where she is. If he doesn't know about her, he won't try to kill her."

"You're right, Merida," Fergus said, nodding. "You're a smart one."

Merida gave her father and brothers one last hug before the witch spoke up. "Dearie, the potion I gave him, it is a drink. Don't drink anything he gives you if you should be caught."

"I won't get caught." She turned to Eugene, still holding Kristoff up. "Are we ready?"

"Uh, yeah, hold on." Eugene motioned for the Captain to take his place supporting Kristoff. The Captain accepted, putting Kristoff's arm around his shoulder.

"Um, good luck." The Captain extended his hand to him. Eugene shook it. "Thanks, Captian."

"Lance. Call me Lance." The Captain said. "Don't get caught again, Prince Eugene."

Eugene laughed. "But I'm so good at it."

Merida rolled her eyes and tapped Eugene on the shoulder. "Alright boys, if you're done Eugene and I have a pest control problem to take care of."

* * *

"You know, you can call me a lot of things Merida," Eugene started as he and Merida walked in the cover of the shadows through the castle's long stone corridors. They had already separated from the rest of the prisoners. "A prince. A thief. Incredibly handsome. But you can't call me an assassin."

"You don't have to kill him, just keep watch for me," Merida said, looking around the corner and holding the frying pan up to her chest. Eugene chuckled at the sight.

"And you're doing it with this? I mean, a frying pan can do some damage but it's going to be hard to kill anyone with it."

Merida looked down at her weaponry. He was right. She was going to need something much more dangerous. She just didn't know where to get it yet.

They made it to the corner right before the main hallway, where Han's quarters were located. She peeked around to see three guards standing in front of the door. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

Merida looked around for something else to distract the guards with. Eugene picked up a rock from the debris on the ground. "I can throw this over there. It might distract them long enough."

"Wait," Merida said, spotting a slim streak of silver light in the hallway across from them. It was a trip wire. Merida looked up to see a large basket secured to the ceiling and smiled. Her brothers did her a favor again.

"Stay here," Merida told Eugene as she jumped out into the open hallway and started to clang her frying pan to get the guards' attention.

"What are you doing?!" Eugene whispered in horror. He didn't have much time to react as Merida ran down the hallway, picking up her skirt and jumping over her brothers' trap. He watched as the guards starting to chase after her. As soon as they ran past him and down Merida's hallway, the guards simultaneous tripped on the wire, falling to the floor. The basket tipped over, pouring thick golden honey over them, leaving them dazed and sticky. The men tried to stand up, but Merida acted just in time, knocking them all out with her frying pan before they could recover their wits. This all happened before Eugene had time to process it.

"What…"

"When you grow up with wee devils you learn a thing or two."

Eugene walked over to her and the unconscious guards, leaning over and taking two of their swords. He kept one for himself and gave one to Merida.

"I thought you said you were done thieving," Merida said with an eyebrow raised as she grabbed the handle of the sword.

"I like to think of it as borrowing without permission," he winked.

The two of them made their way to Hans' door. Merida reached out to the handle and hesitated.

"Merida, you don't have to do this," Eugene said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No. I have to. He's going to kill my family if I don't."

She turned the handled and opened the door, leaving her partner out as watch. It was the middle of the night, and she had expected Hans to be asleep. He was not. Instead she found him sitting in a chair by the fireplace, studying a map on a large desk by the light. Without looking up from his map, he spoke to her. "Are you here to kill me, Merida?"

"Yes."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I'm going to run you through with me sword."

These words seemed to catch his attention. He looked up at the Southern Isles blade she held in her hands. "I figured you could outwit my guards but I didn't think you could get a weapon. Perhaps I'm not giving you enough credit."

He stood up from his work and drew his sword.

"Merida, is this how a bride should behave towards her own groom? You're starting to become more trouble than it's worth."

"I'm not yer bride. You'll never have the throne."

"That's what you think." Without warning he suddenly lunged at her, his blade crossing hers. She stumbled back a bit, letting out a small cry.

"Merida! Are you ok?" came a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Who was that?" Hans asked, worry overcoming his face. "Did you let the prisoners out?!"

Merida didn't answer, as she swung her sword around, nearly hitting the prince. She kept swing wildly, forcing Hans to stumble back and furiously try to block her attacks. After he regained his composure he crossed his sword with hers again, reaching out with his other hand and grabbing her neck. She struggled to release herself from his hold that constricted her throat. She started to gasp for breath. The edges of the room were starting to turn black. Soon only Hans' malicious face was in her view, as she kicked with her last inch of consciousness. It did nothing.

"Merida!" Eugene had entered the room, his sword out as well. He rushed up to Hans and thrust his sword towards him. Hans let go of Merida and to block Eugene's attack. Merida slumped on the ground coughing and gasping, trying to fill her lungs with air again and clear her mind and vision from the blackness. She looked up to the wall next to her and saw two princes' shadows, cast by the light of the fire, and locked in battle. She could hardly tell which one was which.

One of the shadows knocked the other over the head with the handle of his sword. The shadow fell to the ground, and all of the clinging sounds of metal ceased. She held her breath, hoping to see Hans down on the floor with her. Once she gained strength again, she turned her head to see the figures.

Eugene lay unconscious on the ground.

"No!" She picked up her sword again with shaky hands and blurred vision, just as a guard burst through the door, covered in honey.

"What the…" Hans started, staring at the guard as he angrily approached the weakened Merida, holding her back and taking the sword from her hands.

"Your Highness, I really think we should keep her in chains," the guard said.

Hans looked at her and nodded. "Agreed."

The two other guards came up behind him and dragged Eugene by his arms and out of the room. Before they left, Merida spit on the ground, giving Hans a furious look. Her eyes were ablaze with hatred.

As they were taken down the hallway, she spotted another group of guards approaching. When they came closer, she felt her heart sink into her gut. They had captured her father, the Captain, and Kristoff, and they were being carried off with chains. She whispered to her father as they passed by.

"Dad, what happened?"

"Me leg gave me away, Darlin," he said in dismay, before getting pulled along by the guard.

As Kristoff passed by her he slipped something into her hand and whispered, "give this to Anna for me." She looked up at him, seeing the tears in his eyes before being pulled away with the others.

Merida didn't dare look down at her hand until the guard locked her back up in her room. Slowly she tilted her head down to the small wooden box in her hand. She opened it to reveal the colorful wedding rings Kristoff couldn't give to Anna. He had missed his chance.

Merida felt tears threaten to leave her eyes, but she wiped them away. She had to be strong for her family and for her friends. She had to be strong for –

Merida noticed a new addition to her room. A dress mannequin was now positioned in the corner, wearing a large white wedding gown, the fabrics cascading down like a milky waterfall, shimmering in the moonlight that escaped through her window. Merida didn't try to hold back her tears anymore.

Her freedom was gone.


	18. Winter: Under Control

The morning sun had come, beating off of Rapunzel's focused face as she studied her map and charts of the stars. Elsa had just emerged from below deck, checking on repairs and the rest of the crew. Her clicking heels against the wooden deck alerted Rapunzel to her presence.

"Oh, um, I-I am finishing up with the navigation, Elsa. We're back on track. We should be there now within a day or so," Rapunzel quickly reported, hoping to gain Elsa's approval.

"Thank you, I'm very impressed," Elsa replied, her voice softened and warm. "Rapunzel, I apologize for my behavior last night. Nothing was your fault."

Rapunzel relaxed at her cousin's sentiment. "It's alright. I understand why you'de be upset."

Elsa nodded."I'm just worried. Anna and Kristoff are still out there, and I have a whole crew of people that I am responsible for, not to mention the people back at Arendelle."

"No one's going to blame you for anything. We are all free to make our own decisions and are in charge of ourselves. Well, except for the Stabbington Brothers…"

"We heard that," Morgan called out, while he and his brother were busy hammering new planks onto an obliterated section of the rail nearby.

"Sorry!"

Elsa continued, "I know you can take care of yourselves but I can't help feeling you all regard me as your leader. I'm afraid I will let us down if we can't find them. I'm afraid…" Elsa looked down at her hands, "that I might hurt someone."

"You're not going to hurt anyone Elsa."

"How do know? Can you promise me that I won't?" Elsa opened her hands to Rapunzel hesitantly, her eyes pleading for an answer.

Rapunzel stared at Elsa's exposed palms and fingers that glimmered with a thin frost, accumulating in Elsa's desperation. The princess bit her lip. "No, I can't. But I trust you Elsa. Just don't let your powers get the best of you."

"That's easier said than done." Elsa closed her hands up again, taking a seat next to Rapunzel on the railing and turning her pale face to the rising sun.

"You're still in your armor," Rapunzel said, still awestruck at the magnificence of its construction and design. In the light of day, she could see more details than before. A long cape was now attached to her armor, and her long white neck was framed with a high sheer collar, adorned with snowflake patterns dancing within the laced crystals. Her head was topped with an intricate circlet, bands of ice interwoven and centered around one brilliant icy diamond, reflecting light in every direction. Elsa was a true beacon of beauty and intimidation, though, as Rapunzel noticed, her ice seemed to have a darker blue tinge to it than she remembered.

"Yes. I thought I should wear it until we're done with our mission, to be safe."

"That's smart. But Elsa… what exactly is our mission?"

"To get Anna, Kristoff, Eugene, and Merida back," Elsa responded, slightly confused why Rapunzel would ask such an obvious question.

"No, I mean… what about Hans?"

Rapunzel said his name with caution, knowing the name alone would set Elsa off in anger. She wasn't wrong.

"What about Hans?" Elsa said, a little more sharply than she intended.

"What are we going to do to stop this? How are we going to try to defeat him? We can't just let him wage war on our Kingdoms."

Elsa sighed. Rapunzel was right, Hans would still be a threat whether he held their loved ones or not. Something had to be done, and it had to be done soon, or else Arendelle might be worse off than she had left it.

"If we can defeat him, sending him back to the Southern Isles for punishment has already proved to be a bad idea. I suppose being held prisoner in one of our kingdoms is a possibility, but that isn't going to keep the Southern Isles from war. I mean, the only other option would be to…"

Elsa looked down at her hands again.

"Kill him?" Rapunzel asked, though she already knew.

"Yes."

"Whatever you think needs to be done."

"What do you think needs to be done?"

Rapunzel hesitated, thinking a while over her words. "I don't know. I never want people to die. But if it is the only way to keep anyone else from getting hurt, then maybe it's for the best. Still, I like to give people a second chance. Take Eugene, he was given a second chance to live and he turned his life around. Now he's a prince, a husband… and a father," Rapunzel mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Eugene is different, he wasn't a murderer. Would you give Mother Gothel a second chance?" Rapunzel gave her no answer.

They sat in silence for a while, looking over the edge and to the rocking waves below. Rapunzel started to make a faint groaning noise.

"Rapunzel? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine – "

In a flash Rapunzel stumbled to place her feet on the deck and bent her upper body over the railing. Elsa realized what was happening and quickly turned her head away from her cousin so as not to witness the result of her sea-sickness… or morning-sickness.

"Do you need help?" Elsa asked, back still turned.

Rapunzel wiped her mouth. "Maybe a drink would be good. The sooner we get off this ship, the better. But I'm done now."

Elsa faced her again to find her skin a sickly pale. She gave her cousin a faint smile.

"Hang in there, Rapunzel," Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around her in a reassuring embrace.

* * *

The queen headed below deck to fetch water for Rapunzel. As she found the water barrels, she noticed Grand Pabbie was sitting near them, as if he had been expecting her. She looked around the room. They were completely alone.

"Do you have everything you need to heal Kristoff, Grand Pabbie?" Elsa asked, attempting to make conversation in this awkward situation she found herself in.

"From what you have described to me, yes. But this whole predicament with Kristoff and the war has left me wondering about you."

"About me?" Elsa asked curiously, while pouring water into a cup with a ladle.

"Elsa, I needed to talk to you alone." His voice was grave, reminding Elsa of all those year ago when she struck Anna on accident. She trembled at the thought.

"What is it?"

"I don't know what you are planning to do when you get there, but you need to be careful with your powers."

"I know that."

"Your powers are stronger now than ever before. You still do not know the full extent of which you are capable. There is something brewing inside of you that you must learn to control."

Something came over Elsa as she slammed the cup onto the lid of the barrel, raising her voice. "I tried to control my fear and powers for years and that did nothing but make my life miserable!"

"Please, Elsa, I am not talking about fear."

"W-what do you mean?" Elsa asked in surprise. She was always taught that fear was her enemy; it was the only force she thought could bring her own destruction. Fear was what she had been burdened with, she was afraid for the safety of anyone in her charge. What else could wreak havoc upon her?

"I can see it grow in you, Elsa, even if you don't know it yet. It's darker and more malevolent than fear. It will overwhelm and consume you easier than fear ever could. You must learn to control your hatred."

"Hatred?" Elsa didn't know what he meant. She didn't hate anyone, except for…

The queen gripped the cup tighter, freezing the water inside solid. None of this was unknown to Pabbie.

"Do not act rashly, Your Majesty. Your intentions are good, but do not slip into the darkness of your power."

"Thank you, Grand Pabbie."

Elsa gave the elderly troll a quick answer before she rushed out of the room, eager to escape the suffocating walls that closed in around her. Complete freedom always seemed outside her grasp, and now the revelation of her hatred put yet another shackle on her wrist, driving her into slavery by her own mighty power. Did she possess her powers, or did they possess her?

She had been given given no allowance for error, no allowance for wavering emotion. That perfect girl she thought she threw away at her palace was never gone, just put to rest until Elsa needed her once again. Just for a while, until the war was over.

She stormed up on deck, offering Rapunzel the cup of ice while preoccupied in her thoughts.

"Uh, Elsa, this is just ice," Rapunzel said, inspecting the cup.

"What? Oh, sorry." Elsa took the cup to get more, but she couldn't bring herself to face Grand Pabbie again. She turned to the Stabbington Brothers who were still close by. "Hey, can one of you get Rapunzel a drink of water?"

"Why can't she get it herself?"

"She's sick! Just do it!"

Morgan questioned no further to avoid Elsa's short temper.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nothing. You're right, the sooner we get off this ship, the better."

* * *

The sun was starting to fall into the black curtain of the horizon, exploding into pinks and purples and oranges in its final hours. The crew stood on the deck, in awe of the sight that lay before them.

"We weren't prepared," Rapunzel whispered, as Elsa retracted her telescope, having soaked in as much of the view as she could handle.

DunBroch was completely barricaded with massive warships. It wasn an impenetrable obstacle, hopeless to overcome with the lone ship they had. They would need to find some other way around.

Elsa stared at the flying Southern Isles colors that waved above each ship in the distance. She couldn't help but feel it burn into her and course through her chilled veins, the sensation of heat so foreign to her body and pulsing it with vigor she's never known. It was thrilling, it was dangerous…

It was hate.


	19. Spring: Soldier On

The rain continued to beat down on the ground, soaking through the earth and into Anna's skin and bones. She shivered as she stood on the sand, looking out onto the turbulent waves of the sea. The lifeboat would have been her coffin, but now it looked much more like an escape. There was nothing for her here.

Yet, there was nothing for here out there, either. She had come so close to death, Anna couldn't bear to face it in the same way again. If only she could stay on this middle ground, her secret sanctuary between civilization and the promise of freedom. But at what price would her freedom cost?

Anna turned back to face inland. Taking her chances in the Southern Isles was risky. If she were to be caught or recognized, there's no telling what they would do to her. But there was food and shelter and warmth there. Her stomach protested to her unmoving legs, pushing them forward as she clenched an oar in her hands. How could she go by unnoticed? Her pale skin covered with raw cuts would be suspicious to anyone, not to mention her elaborate yet tattered ball gown. She would need a disguise, but where would she get it?

Anna finally made it back to the brush around the kingdom grounds and pushed the bushes aside once again with her oar. The castle was protected by a few guards in silver armor, armed with swords and spears. On her other side was the rest of the kingdom, a quiet town occupied by quaint buildings and humble townspeople, carrying baskets and food along in the dwindling rain. It might be best to try her luck there.

Anna slipped by the bushes and snuck around the back of the buildings, careful to avoid the view of the windows. She peered inside each building in hopes they held something useful to her disguise. When she came across the bakery, she stopped for a moment as the aroma of sweet bread filled her nose, calling her inside. Her hand clawed at her stomach, as she tried to quiet the temptation and continue on ahead.

Eventually Anna came across an alleyway between two large buildings. There, hanging on a wire stretched out and attached to each building, were dozens of clothes of the townspeople, all in the latest Southern Isles fashion and left out to dry unsuccessfully in the rain. The princess' eye was immediately drawn to a pink rose dress, with long sleeves and a shiny green corset. This would cover her up nicely, she figured. Anna ran up to the wire an unhooked the dress before anyone from the main street could notice, disappearing back into the safety of the brush to change.

Once Anna had pulled on the new dress and lay to rest her old one, she continued to pin back her soaking hair with clothespins, attempting to at least make herself presentable among the slow bustle of people. Satisfied with her work, Anna took a deep breath, picked up her skirt, and walked down the alleyway and out into the street. No one paid her any mind.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief as the rain began to cease. She held the folds of her dress in her hands to avoid the mud from tainting the hems, as she instinctively made her way to the bakery. The wooden door opened to release the warm scent of dough and fire. Her mouth watered at the thought of biting into gooey pastries and moist cakes, gazing at the displayed baked goods from the window. She couldn't wait any longer. Anna ran inside, the bell over the door ringing to alert her entrance.

A young man was behind the counter, looking her over. "Welcome."

"Thank you!" Anna breathed as she was attracted to the cakes and bread like a magnet, her head hanging over them ready to devour everything in sight. In a hurry she reached down to retrieve the coins from her pocket. Her hand met the smooth empty fabric, realizing she had no money with her. She was a broke princess. Her chest started to beat furiously. She didn't come all this way to starve when she was surrounded by fresh food.

Anna picked up the pastries she wanted and brought them to the counter anyways, batting her eyelashes at the clerk.

"Will this be all?" he asked, preparing a bag for her.

"Yes, I think so." Anna leaned over the table, flashing a flirtatious smile. No doubt even in her drenched dress and messy locks she was still the picture of sophisticated grace.

"Okay, that will be fifty."

Anna reached down into her pocket, as if she expected something to be waiting there for her. "Oh no, I forgot my money back at home. Could I take these anyways and come back later to pay you?" Anna tilted her chin down, giving the clerk the most innocent look she could manage. He didn't buy it.

"That's not how we do things here, Miss. Pay up now or leave."

Anna couldn't keep up her trick anymore. Her desperation sent her leaning almost completely over the table, her voice raised and pleading.

"You don't understand! I'm lost here and I have no money. I'm so hungry! Please, just one loaf of bread!"

"Go beg on the streets. We're not a charity."

Anna felt his words hit her like a punch to her stomach, the wind forced out of her lungs. She looked at the delicious pastries on the counter longingly, as she moved away from the counter and hung her head. She walked over the door, the bell ringing just as she heard another voice come from behind her.

"Wait, don't leave."

Anna turned around in confusion. A large and bearded older man had come from a back room, scolding the man behind the counter.

"This young lady needs help and you're about to send her out on her own. No wonder you're not married yet." He shook his head as he walked up to Anna, taking the largest loaf of bread from their stock and offering it to her. "Sorry about my son, Miss. He takes business a little too seriously."

Anna stared in wonder at the gift of food she held in her hands, almost forgetting her manners.

"Oh, thank you!"

"No problem. But just this once, since I haven't seen your face around here before. What's your name, Miss?"

Her eyes widened in a panic. "I'm, uh…"

If she gave her real name, she might be recognized as Arendelle's princess. No doubt Hans' endeavors with her and her Kingdom were probably well known by now. She quickly searched through her mind of all of the names she knew that wouldn't give away who she was.

"I'm… my name is Joan."

"Well hang in there, Joan. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I can get you some warm cider if you like."

"Yes please!" Anna said, almost too enthusiastically. She watched as the older man smiled and returned to the back room. After looking around for a place to sit, she found nearby table and chair to rest by the window. She couldn't sink her teeth into her loaf of bread soon enough. The dough melted in her mouth, the crust crackling between her teeth. She savored every bite, and her stomach started to settle from its storm.

The man came out again, with a large pint of sloshing cider. He set it down in front of her. "Here you are Joan, free of charge!"

"Thank you! I can't thank you enough!" Anna said gratefully, smiling up at the kind face of the bakery owner. Putting her bread down, she reached out for the handle of the mug and raised it up to her lips. The sweet warmth spread through her body like a catching fire. She hadn't felt anything like this since her heart thawed.

Suddenly the bell started to ring as two finely-dressed women barged into the bakery, shaking themselves of the early rain.

"This is dreadful weather. The sun's usually out this time of year," said the one in a bright pink dress. Her friend nodded, wringing out the end of her green dress.

"Now that the runt prince has started a war I'm not surprised. This is just a bad sign."

Anna's ears perked up. She didn't want to miss a detail about the war or what Hans was up to, if the townspeople knew anything at all.

"Prince Hans is daft," continued the one in pink as they walked over to the counter, winking at the young clerk, "I don't know what the King is thinking letting his little brother take command. He must've had a convincing deal."

"Now, ladies, I won't have that kind of talk in my shop," interrupted the old man, handing them their order. They both grimaced at his request.

"Oh, you know it's true. Attacking three kingdoms at once? He must have a good plan if he thinks he can win this war he started, is all I'm saying. I just hope we don't have to pay the consequences of his actions if he doesn't."

The bakery owner nodded as he sent them on their way. Once they left, Anna finally had the chance to ask questions.

"So," Anna said, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, "what's this war about?"

"Oh, you're new here, that's right. Well recently the youngest of our princes declared war on Corona, Arendelle, and DunBroch. He's set out to create some sort of empire and take revenge on Arendelle. I'm not interested in all that, I'm just a humble baker."

"Revenge for what? What did Arendelle do?"

The baker went behind the counter to count the money for the day. "Oh, their queen and princess humiliated him. The princess refused his marriage proposal and punched him in front of the crowd. The queen sent him here by force for punishment after locking her up, although it was the only way to keep her own Kingdom safe from herself."

Anna thought over his words. Hans definitely didn't tell the truth to his kingdom about what had happened at Arendelle.

"And who is the King?" she asked, trying to swallow back her anger.

"That would be the oldest brother, Klaus."

"Do you know why Klaus agreed to this war?"

"Hard to say. Far be it beyond me how one of our least powerful princes is now in a position to be an emperor with the aid of an army. I figured it was some sort of trade agreement. I'm not really familiar with politics nowadays."

"Hmm." Anna stared at the rivets in her mug, running her delicate fingers over them. "Are there still army ships here?"

"I reckon so. I see some by the docks every once in a while. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Anna sipped on the last of her cider and finished off her bread. "Thank you, really, for everything." The baker waved at her as she headed back out into the town.

* * *

Anna hid in the bushes, her oar in hand, ready to pounce on her unsuspecting prey. She had been hiding there for a few hours, monitoring the movements of the guards around the castle. One in particular caught her eye, a guard or short stature that went around the outside edge of the castle alone and out of sight of the other guards. He was her target.

Once the guard stopped to watch over the eastern wall of the castle, Anna emerged from the bush quietly behind him, incredulous that she was actually about to carry out her crude plan. With all her effort, she swung the oar against the back of the guard's head, knocking him out instantly. She wasted no time in pulling the guard into the bushes by his ankles and away from the threat of detection.

Anna stared at the limp body. She couldn't believe what she had just done, but it was over now, and she couldn't stop her plan here. Reluctantly, she grabbed the helmet and pulled it off the guard's head, placing it next to her side. The next challenge was the armor, which proved to be much more difficult to remove. After a few frustrated minutes, Anna finally had everything she needed for her new disguise.

Carefully she equipped herself with the silver armor over her rose attire, fastening the belts and harnesses to her body. She looked at the helmet and wiped away all traces of makeup still smeared on her face, before picking the helmet up and putting it on her head. This was the smallest armor she could find, but she was still swimming in it. It would have to do, at least in the dark nobody might notice. Lastly, Anna took the sword, holding it up and wondering at her own reflection that was in the blade, unrecognizable from the Anna she knew. She was Joan.

Anna walked around the outside of the castle walls until she could find the dock, where a large warship was busy being prepared for sailing. Mimicking the other guards, she stuck out her chest and stood up straight, swinging her arms on either side. It felt empowering; she could feel her confidence build with each step towards the dock. For once, the ship was not a dreadful casket, doomed to be buried in a watery grave. It was salvation, a way to find her friends and Kristoff. Wherever Hans and the Southern Isles army was heading, surely she would find them there too.

To her surprise, a soldier blocked her path before she could set foot on the ship's deck, handing her a heavy crate and giving orders. "Put this below deck, soldier."

Anna nodded and waddled with the weight in her arms, pushing past him and making her way across the deck. But she was stopped short by the large hand of the guard, pressing against her shoulder and roughly pulling her back. The force caused her to drop the crate onto the deck, creating a loud crash that halted the progress of the other soldiers. Now she had an audience.

The soldier's voice screamed into her ear, paralyzing her body in fear. "You're supposed to say 'Yes, sir!' soldier! Now look what you've done. Pick it up!"

Anna stumbled to the ground to wrap her thin arms around the crate once again. "Y-yes sir."

"What is your name, soldier?!"

"Um..." Anna murmured, lifting the crate up to her chest. She turned to face the soldier, his face red and eyes wide as he stared down at her armor. What had she done wrong?

"A woman?"

"I… wait…" Anna tried to explain herself, but there was no excuse that could help her escape this. Her plan just fell apart, and now she would pay for it.

"There are no women soldiers in the Southern Isles! You're a stowaway!"

"What? No! No I'm not!" Anna pleaded. It seemed like the weight of the world was bearing down on her shoulders, crushing her onto the deck. She knelt down to rest the crate on the ground, looking back up to him in tears.

The soldier angrily ripped the helmet off of her head, scratching her ears along with it. Her long strawberry hair flung out and flowed down her back. She could hear the gasps of the others, who had gathered to watch the spectacle she was making of herself. The soldier dropped her helmet at the sight of her. He knew better.

"You're no stowaway. You're a princess."


	20. Summer: A Will and a Way

The Corona ship sailed around the perimeter of DunBroch, careful to stay out of sight of the Southern Isles fleet until they could safely land on shore. When there was finally a clearing safe to land, the crew lowered the anchor as Rapunzel scanned over the large expanse of forest in front of them, the Kingdom almost completely out of view.

"It's going to take us a while to get there now," she told Elsa who stood by her side, also considering the long journey they had before them.

"Then we better move quickly."

The landing party stepped onto the rocky shore, pulling up the lifeboat away from the tide as Vladimir took Angus' reins and led him onto the grass. Rapunzel unfolded the map and studied it a while. Once she gave a direction, everyone hauled their supplies and weapons onto their backs and headed silently into the forest, shrouded by an eerie mist.

After a few hours of hiking through the dense foliage and steep hills, the company stopped to catch their breath and wipe the sweat from their brows, along with the condensation that grew from the fog. They turned to Rapunzel, expecting a new direction. She took out the map once again, squinting hard at the paper and then at the natural features of the land surround them, hoping to find a landmark to gauge their position. But she could see nothing.

"This fog is making it hard to see," Rapunzel said, moving the map up to her face to get a better look. The parchment nearly touched the tip of her nose. "I'm not sure I know where we are."

"So we're lost, is that it?" Morgan said, as he and his brother dropped their packs on the damp mossy ground.

Elsa gave them a disapproving look, as if they could even see it through the thick cloud that stretched between them. "Don't listen to them, Rapunzel. Take your time."

"I'm afraid they're right. I can't tell where we have to go." Rapunzel looked around at the treetops once again, hoping to find a clear spot in the sky, but there was none.

"Now what?" Hook Hand said, dropping his pack down next to the Stabbington Brothers.

Frustrated, Rapunzel sat down on a nearby log and huffed, folding the map back up again. "I guess we'll just have to wait out this fog until we can see where we are going." Elsa sat next to her, patting her back gently. Her touch was strange to her, as the Queen's chilled fingers carried both frigid frost and loving warmth.

Rapunzel could hear rustling and stomping nearby. The company all turned their ears to the noise, unable to make out what was causing it.

"I'll check it out," Hook Hand said, disappearing into the fog. He must have walked but a few feet before discovering what it was.

"It's just Ulf!" he yelled back. "I think he's trying to mime something."

Everyone stood up to wander over to Hook Hand and Ulf. Rapunzel could make out the mime thug's exaggerated movements, his hand pointing over to the right. Her eyes followed his direction until she saw it too.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you didn't refuse to talk," Hook Hand said, but Rapunzel put her hand on his shoulder.

"No wait, look there! A floating light!"

Sure enough, a blue glow shone through the mist, floating just above the ground. The company stared at it, unsure of what it was.

"Do you think it's safe?" whispered Elsa. Before anyone could answer, Angus reared up and whinnied, stomping his feet on the ground in a panic. Vladimir lost control of the reins and Angus galloped towards the blue light and into the veil of mist.

"Damn! Now we're going to have to go after him," Morgan said, giving Vladimir an accusatory glance, to which Vladimir responded in a defensive tone.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, he just took off."

"Okay settle down everybody," Elsa said. "Let's just all go find him together. We can't afford to get separated."

The company reluctantly walked towards the luminous blue orb. As they got closer, Rapunzel reached out her hand, curious as to what the light was. It seemed to have an innocent face, just as it sounded a ghostly sigh and disappeared right before her fingers could touch it. Another light immediately reappeared behind it.

"They're making a trail?" Rapunzel said, looking around to find yet even more lights lined up through the forest.

"Well let's hope they lead us out of here," Hook Hand said, before they continued to follow the mysterious lights again.

* * *

More hours passed. The feet that trudged against the moist ground were growing tired and weary, desperate for a break. Once again they stopped to catch their breath and wipe away the water droplets that gathered on their faces.

"I don't know if I trust these things," Morgan breathed, putting his hands on his knees and bending over.

"Come on, there must be something they're leading us to," Rapunzel replied, though she was winded herself.

"And what if we don't like whatever it is that is waiting for us at the end of their little trail?"

"Do we have any other choice?"

They continued to gasp for much needed air when a horse whiney echoed not far from their resting spot. "Shadow is close, see? We need to get to him before he can run off again," Rapunzel encouraged the group, picking herself up again and moving towards the trail of lights once more.

In a few minutes, the black coat of a horse started to take form in the fog, standing next to the last light in the long trail. The company broke out into a faster pace, eager to finish the journey and see what awaited them. Vladimir quickly overcame the rest, grabbing Angus' reins again and securing him before anyone else could. It was then he noticed a small cottage door waiting quietly for them.

Rapunzel and Elsa stopped by the door, hesitant to make any movements. Rapunzel cautiously raised her fist to the door and knocked. A harsh voice came from behind.

"Who is it?"

"Uh, R-Rapuznel."

"And Queen Elsa."

The door suddenly flung open and the two were pulled inside the darkness of the cottage. The thugs and brothers stood startled for a moment. After shaking off the shock they took out their weapons and ran in after them, but they met no threat. They found an old woman hunched over the light of a cauldron, surveying the visitors and their dumbfounded faces. She started to laugh.

"Oh, what a sight you are. What an odd bunch."

"Um… who are you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm a witch, that's why you're here right? For a spell?"

"Uh, no we're not… you're a witch?"

"That's right. What a lot of good it did me too."

"I'm sorry, we were led here by these blue floating lights. I don't think we're meant to be here." Rapunzel said, backing away towards the open door. The witch snapped and the door shut closed, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"Don't be silly, of course you're meant to be here. The wisps lead you to yer fate."

"Wisps?"

"Aye, those be the Will o' Wisps. And now you're here."

"Well, that's nice, but we're looking for the Kingdom."

"No, don't go! There's a terrible prince there," The witch said fearfully, waving her arms about.

Elsa straightened up at the mention of him. "You know Hans?"

"I do and I sure wish I didn't! Tried to send me off to the noose he did, but I escaped."

"Was there anyone else with you? Did anyone else escape?" Elsa was now intense in her questioning, wringing her hands.

"Indeed Miss. There was the King and his wee lads, a strong blond man, a captain, and a handsome prince. But only the little ones escaped with me."

"Kristoff and Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed, reaching out happily to Elsa's hands, but Elsa sharply pulled them away. Snowflakes were starting to fly around her hands as she rubbed them harder together.

"Was there a princess with you?" Elsa asked sternly. The witch was more fascinated by Elsa's magic than he question.

"Miss, do you have ice powers?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, but was there a princess with you?"

The witch ignored her, turning over to Rapunzel. "And you, do you have powers too?"

"Maybe, I had healing powers for a while" Rapunzel shrugged, starting to become concerned over Elsa's panic. "We're trying to find Elsa's sister. Was she with you? Her name is Anna."

Once again the witch did not give them an answer, but continued with her own thoughts. "There's a bond you all share that can't be broken. Yer princess is not here, but she'll show up in time. You will find Merida as well. There's a destiny for you."

"How can you be sure?" Elsa asked, calming her powers slightly.

"The seasons don't lie, do they?" The witch cackled. "But you better hurry. I gave Hans a powerful spell. He might use it on wee Merida."

"A spell? What does it do?" Rapunzel asked.

"It gives the owner the complete power of manipulation over anyone who drinks it."

"Why would you give Hans something like that?!" Elsa erupted, ice spikes forming from every corner of the room. Everyone backed away from them and towards the middle of the cottage.

"It's not like I had a choice! He wouldn't just accept that bear spell. He's a smart one, he is."

"Exactly, do you know how easily he can manipulate people without magic?"

"Well, I didn't give him much, certainly not enough to give an entire Kingdom."

"Then he'll target those in power. He'll use it to force Merida to agree to marriage. That's what he wants!" Elsa cried. "Do you even know where Anna is?"

"No, Yer Majesty," the witch saw the fear and hatred well up in Elsa's eyes. "But she'll come back to you. It's destined."

Rapunzel intervened, "Elsa, we need to move, now. We can't spend time being angry when Hans has this spell."

Elsa took a deep breath, just realizing the dangerous icy spikes that grew from the walls. They had a black tint to them.

"There is one more thing you might want to know," the witch added cautiously, "Hans has sentenced the captain and the blond man to death. The execution is tomorrow."

"What?" Elsa gasped. Snow started to swirl inside the cottage.

"Come on Elsa, we need to get to Kristoff and the Captain!" Rapunzel said, reaching out to grab her arm despite Elsa's stiff reaction to her. She pulled her out of the cottage, stopping her blizzard from growing fierce while they were still inside. The rest of the company followed behind.

The fog had cleared but night had fallen in its wake, still covering their eyes from the view of the castle. Rapunzel blinked up at the full moon shining upon them. Black smoke from recent cannon fire wisped in front of it, rising from the far end of the forest. There was their path to DunBroch.

"Oh, and congratulations on the twins!" the witch called behind them. Rapunzel whipped her head around.

"What did you say?"

But the witch and her cottage were gone. They were now surrounded by a large ring of ancient stones, standing mighty against the backdrop of nightfall. Rapunzel shook her head, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She felt the stares of the group burn into her and Elsa, awaiting an order. But Elsa was too involved with her own thoughts.

"DunBroch is still a long ways away, but I think we can make it by dawn," Rapunzel finally said, addressing the group. "We have to leave now."

The group nodded and started to make their way out of the stone ring. Only Elsa remained inside.

"Elsa, I know you're worried, but we have to go as soon as possible if we want to save Kristoff," Rapunzel said calmly, raising her hands up to assure her.

Elsa's concerned face unexpectedly turned angry and determined. She still did not leave the ring, but instead stomped her foot down in the middle of it. A large snowflake emerged on the ground from her foot, the image spreading out and touching each stone with a tip of the snowflake pattern. Ice rose from each stone, sending several pillars of blowing snow shooting up into the sky.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Rapunzel asked in awe, her head tilted up to witness her magic. The clear night air above DunBroch filled with dark storm clouds, releasing a blizzard upon it with fury. Elsa smirked at the sky.

"Giving Hans a warning."


	21. Autumn: Fall to Pieces

Merida stood on a short stool, arms outstretched while her blue empty eyes stared at the mirror positioned in front of her. She was beautiful in white, her bright red hair pouring over the bright lace sleeves, and a diamond necklace suspended from her long slender neck. Maudie, the nursemaid, was bustling about around her, pinning the dress in place, needles clenched between her teeth while she went along with the meticulous work.

"This isn't fair, Maudie. He's taken almost everything from me," Merida said, her eyes never peeling from the mirror.

"Aye, Miss. I know," Maudie replied. She continued on with her work.

"And me father, he's going to kill him soon after the wedding tomorrow. It's bad enough I can't save me friends." Merida looked down at her feet, which were covered by the shiny skirt of the dress.

"Nothing is lost yet, Princess."

"But I'm running out of time!" Merida moved her arms sharply, poking herself with the pins that were already in place. "Ouch!"

"Please, stay still!" Maudie said, gently moving Merida's arms back and readjusting the pins. "The fitting is almost done."

"This is useless." Merida sighed and rolled her eyes, turning her head to the side. The bright reflection of Kristoff's wedding rings shined into her eyes from the other side of the room.

"Hey, Maudie, could you sew a pocket into the dress for me?"

"Why, Miss?"

"I need to carry those rings for a friend."

The nursemaid simply nodded, making note of the future pocket with another needle. Merida looked back into the mirror again. She was noticeably thinner from the lack of food and drink for the past few days. The grumble that emerged from her stomach was uncomfortable, but the dryness of her mouth sent her into misery. It had become so bad she could barely sleep, her mind instead filled with thoughts of sparkling waterfalls and oasis springs, anything that would quench her parched throat. Merida began to cough, each outburst causing dozens of needles to stab into her skin. She yelped out in pain.

"I'm so sorry you're stuck in this," Maudie said, stepping away from her to give her some room.

"Do you think, after the fitting, you can bring me some food and water? If you can only give me one thing let it be something to drink," Merida said, recovering from her coughing fit.

"I'll see what I can do."

Once the fitting was over, Merida slipped back into her green dress and waited in her room alone, staring at the open window. The fog was thick and blocking off the sunlight, if there was any. She put her head up against the window frame, sticking her tongue out into the mist. It wasn't enough to suppress the burning thirst, but it at least cooled her tongue and temper.

Suddenly, the door to her room burst open. The guard Merida had attacked in the kitchen stood at the doorway, a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Princess Merida, Prince Hans wishes to speak with you."

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Merida said, unmoving from her spot next to the window.

The guard impatiently stomped over to Merida and pulled her by the arm and out of the room. "Just come with me."

After pulling her down the main hallway, the guard opened the door to the tapestry room and shoved her inside, slamming the door. Merida caught herself from falling onto the floor. The sudden movement and her malnourishment had blurred her vision and sent her off balance. It took her several moments to orient herself again, as she straightened up to see Hans' figure waiting in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked defiantly, putting her hand on her throbbing temple.

"I see your hunger strike isn't doing you any favors," Hans replied with a smirk before his face returned to seriousness. "But this is about your little mission last night. You released the prisoners and all but the witch and the young princes were recaptured. Now I really couldn't care less about the witch, but unfortunately your brothers are important to my plan. I need you to tell me where they went."

Merida laughed. "The wee devils could be anywhere, they're slippery ones. I'm surprised you caught them in the first place."

Hans didn't respond, instead gesturing to an empty chair by a table. "May we sit?"

Merida walked over to the chair and crossed her arms, dropping down onto the chair in contempt. The quick movement sent her head reeling again. She could see that a chess board had been set up in front on the table, the white pieces placed closest to her. Hans sat down at the other end, twirling the black king underneath his finger. "Shall we play a game?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really."

"Fine, I'll go first." Merida moved her middle pawn out two spaces and sat back, her lip tight.

"Don't fight me, Merida, I'm just trying to help you." Hans moved out his pawn as well, before standing up and approaching a cupboard by the wall. He removed a small bottle of the same crystal clear wine Merida was offered on the ship, pouring it into a wine glass and returning to the table.

"For you, Princess."

"I'm not going to drink whatever you give me."

"I'm afraid you're running out of options."

Merida stared at the wine glass in his hand. It had been chilled, as cool water droplets started to run down the glass. She gulped hard.

Gritting her teeth, she moved out yet another pawn. "Yer turn."

Hans raised an eyebrow at the chessboard, setting the glass on the table near Merida. He sat back down and finished his turn. They continued to play in silence for a several minutes.

Already Merida was surprised at how well she was doing. She had never been much of a chess player; she only took the time to learn when her mother wanted to spend time with her on stormy nights. Yet she had taken some of Hans' valuable pieces, his knights, a bishop, a rook, a few pawns. But Hans was a master of elusion. He could afford to lose a few pieces when he had so many moves for his king already planned out. Not every move, though.

"Check," Merida said, placing her knight down on a new space on the board. Hans looked at her piece with wide eyes, then back at his king.

"How did you…"

The door slowly creaked open. A stout woman peeked in, holding out platter with wine and apples.

"Y-you highness, I have some refreshments for you and the princess." Maudie took a quick glance over at Merida. She started to enter the room but Hans held up his hand to stop her, addressing her from the table.

"Thank you, but we have all the refreshments we need here." He pointed to the wine glass in front of Merida.

"Are you sure?"

Hans stood up, speaking to her less politely than before. "Yes I'm sure. Leave us."

Maudie gave Merida one last apologetic glance before turning around and closing the door behind her. Merida looked on longingly, her eyes lingering on the door knob. Her last hope for salvation from this wretched thirst had just left her.

Hans remained standing, his hands resting on the table. "Merida, there is one other thing I wanted to ask you."

"What now?" Her eyes focused on him.

"I just found this room today. It's quite nice, especially the tapestries. But I can't help but wonder…"

Hans moved away from the table, his hands placed behind his back. He strutted over to the largest tapestry on the wall, the golden strands illuminating in the crackling light of the fireplace. It was one of her mother's latest works depicting the royal family, since she had to update it now that her brothers weren't quite as little as they once were. Hans pointed to the woman in the tapestry, standing next to the King.

"Who is this?"

Her head started to reel again, the pit of her stomach churning in its empty husk. Her mother had been so proud of that tapestry, and now it will be her downfall. There was no way to deny who the woman was. But she didn't need to say anything for Hans to know.

"It's the Queen isn't it? She was never found here. Do you know where she is?"

"Me mother's dead. She made that tapestry before she passed," Merida lied. Her breathing was beginning to strain.

"Hmm, that's strange, because this morning your nursemaid said she finished that tapestry last month. She didn't mention anything about her death."

Whatever strength Merida had left had fled her. Hans walked back over to the table, taking the black queen and examining it in his hand.

"Let's make this interesting, shall we? If I win, you tell me where you mother is."

"I'll never agree to that," Merida said weakly.

"You have a chance to get something you want out of this Merida. Are you going to pass that up?"

"I'm not going to gamble on people's lives like you."

"People will die anyways, Merida. It's only a matter of time."

Merida looked at the chessboard. She was already ahead, and she had him in check. Hans was right; he was going to stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Her only hope would be to postpone his plan as much as possible.

"If I win, you call off the marriage."

"I can't do that. It can't be anything that will interfere with my rule."

His whole rule revolved around her loss of freedom. Obviously anything that would benefit her would be out of the question. What more could she ask of him?

"Then… call off the executions tomorrow."

Hans rotated his queen in his hand, considering her proposal. Eventually he nodded and offered her his other hand. "Deal."

Merida reluctantly accepted his hand, shaking it. No sooner did his hand release hers when he put the black queen back on the board, knocking over her knight. The queen stood tall on the board, facing Merida's exposed white king.

"Checkmate," Hans said.

"No," Merida whispered, her eyes frantically moving around the board for a way out. She was trapped and no one could stop him. The king always had his moves ready, and no other piece in this game of his could bring him down. Except for one.

Merida traced her eyes between the black queen and her own. Realizing the move, she slid her white queen across the board, aggressively taking Hans' queen away and leaving his king without its protection.

"Checkmate."

"What?!" Hans was now bent over the board, studying every possible way he could escape the imposing threat of the white queen, and finding none.

The window burst open, causing Hans to jump as cold wind filled the room and blew out the fire. He approached the window, looking out into the night sky. A fierce blizzard was beginning to grow.

"It can't be…" he whispered.

Hans shut the window violently, blocking off Merida's sight of the blizzard before she could see it. He turned around to find she had balanced the board on top of the two kings and two queens, each holding up one corner of the board.

"What are you doing?"

Merida knew what she had to do. She saw the faint glimmer of fear in his eyes when she won, but she couldn't quit now while she was still ahead. Hopefully this would send him over the edge.

"Once there was an ancient kingdom, ruled by a wise and fair king. Before he passed, he divided his kingdom between his four sons, and these four princes were the pillars on which the peace of the land rested. But, one prince was selfish. He saw it was his and only his right to rule the kingdom, so he tore the bond between his brothers."

Merida saw a hint of fear grow on Hans' eyes. Perfect.

"This prince forged his own path, plunging the kingdom into great war and chaos, and leading it into ruin." Merida pulled away the black king from the corner of the board. All the pieces came tumbling down, creating a loud crash onto the wooden floorboards.

There it was. Hans was afraid. He was afraid his plan may fail, he was afraid he didn't account for every piece he thought he had under his control. He was afraid for his life.

Hans tried to quickly compose himself. "I don't have time for you stories, Merida."

"But it's true! It's a lesson. This prince was turned into a bear by the witch, and me and me mum had to defeat him years ago. That's what I used my bow and arrow on Hans… to kill a prince like you."

Hans clenched his fists. "Well now you have no weapons and you're too weak to fight. You're killing yourself, and for what? Tell me, Merida."

"I'm not letting you put a spell on me. I'll die before I let that happen."

His temper was getting the best of him. "You're so worried for your family's life, but if you die you can't save anyone! Did you ever think about that?"

No, she hadn't. Hans had just given her the opportunity to save Kristoff and the Captain's life, and people still depended on her for their safety. She was letting them down.

"But if I drink this spell what will happen to me?"

"I never said that it was a spell. It could just be wine for all you know."

"Please, the witch told me it was a drink and this has been the only drink you've offered me this whole time and it's the only one you'll let me have. I'm not stupid. Just tell me what this will do to me."

"Do you have a choice?"

Merida lowered her gaze from him to the glass on the table. She picked it up lifted the rim up to her nose. The smell was overpowering, so sweet it soured her stomach. She would have thrown up if there was anything left to throw up. But the liquid was so inviting, so tempting, the splashing drink spilling over the edges of the glass. She was a fool to think she ever had the upper hand over Hans. Her thirst and need to live had doomed her.

"No, not really."

Merida closed her eyes and downed the drink, feeling a tingling sensation run through her body as the liquid soaked into her flesh, relieving her pained throat. The princess lost control and continued gulping until there was not even a drop left, before slamming the glass onto the table. She waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

"This was a spell, wasn't it?"

"No," Hans said, "just wine."

For some reason Hans' voice soothed her, as if it had brought her all the comforting words she needed to hear.

He came over to her and gently removed a strand of curled hair from her face. "So, tell me Merida, where is your mother again?"

"Why?" Merida inquired. She couldn't quite remember why she had to withhold this information. Hans seemed so genuine and charming that she wanted to tell him anything he needed to know just to keep him in her company.

"For our wedding, of course. I want her to see it. She's going to think you're a beautiful bride."

Merida had almost forgotten about the wedding. How lucky she was to be having a husband so genuine and handsome and thoughtful. And she did look quite beautiful in her wedding dress.

"Oh, she's in Arendelle. You better get her quickly if you want her attend as soon as possible."

Hans' face twisted into a victorious grin.

"Checkmate."


	22. Winter: Odds and Ends

Dawn was starting to break on the horizon. Sunlight poured over the rolling hillsides and shone through the flurrying snowflakes from Elsa's blizzard, strengthening as she and the rest of her company approached the back side of the castle of DunBroch.

"Alright, Rapunzel, you take everyone to find Eugene and the King. Here's Queen Elinor's map if you need it," Elsa said as she unfolded the map in her hands and handed it over to her cousin, tracing out a pathway through the drawing with her fingertip. "Follow this pathway here, it should get you there unnoticed."

The map froze from her touch. Rapunzel watched as Elsa snapped her hand back to keep the frost from covering the map completely. Elsa then turned towards the rest, holding her own hand.

"Do not get caught. Do not let Rapunzel get hurt. Leave Merida's horse here in case any one of us has to make a quick escape." Vladimir nodded, tying Angus' harness to a nearby tree.

"What about you, Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"I need to stop the executions as soon as possible. I already studied the map, I know where to go. There's no time for me to be stealthy, so hopefully I will be a distraction for the guards and make it easier for you."

"Elsa, that's too dangerous."

"We're running out of time. It's the only way to save everyone."

Rapunzel looked down at the map in her hands. "Be safe, okay?"

Elsa gave Rapunzel a weak nod and a warm parting smile before she ran off and around the Kingdom grounds, leaving her friends to find their own way. Now out of sight in her snow storm, Elsa scanned the white landscape that isolated her from the world, the wind blowing past her ears and drowning out her whisper. "I can't promise that, Rapunzel."

As Elsa approached the castle gates, she stopped short upon noticing that they were not only shut closed, but also heavily guarded by a dozen Southern Isles soldiers, each standing behind a mounted cannon and ready to breath their fire at intruders. She wasn't about to get through that way. Slowly backing up and around the corner of the castle, Elsa looked up to the top of the high stone wall next to her. If she couldn't get through, she'd go over.

A circular patch of ice formed underneath her feet, rising up from the ground like a marble column that held up the beautiful statue that was the armored queen. When she reached the top, she leapt off of her pillar and onto the castle walls, running through lines of confused guards. She couldn't stop, not when the guards realized what who she was, not when they shouted at her to halt, not even when they drew their swords and swung their weapons at her. They were all met with icy spikes that kept them away from her, some knocking them off the wall. They weren't her concern. She couldn't stop for them.

Elsa ran to the edge of the wall and turned sharply to her left, her cape flowing fluidly behind her in the frigid air. The sun had risen now, signaling a new day and an end to a life. Her heart pounded harder as she sprinted past a lookout tower, giving way to the dismal view of a green and grey courtyard, slowly filling with snow as her blizzard came closer. The hallow chant of beating drums added to the ominous grey atmosphere.

There, at the center of the dead clearing, was a wooden platform that stood just above the snow and fog. Heavy footsteps pounded through the air, as a figure emerged onto the platform and looked up at the sky, his hands tied in front of him. A rope noose lowered, slipping over his blond hair and roughly gripping his neck, ready to pull the life out from him.

"Kristoff!" Elsa cried, jumping down off of the wall and landing solidly on the cold snowy ground, an ice snowflake erupting from where she landed.

A lever was pulled. The platform that rested beneath Kristoff's feet gave way.

In a flash of light, an icy shard left Elsa's hand and flew through the air, cutting the rope that held Kristoff inches from his head. He tumbled down, his eyes wide with shock as he picked his chest off the snow and shook his head.

The soldiers in the courtyard were just as surprised, staring blankly as Elsa pushed through them to arrive at Kristoff's side.

"Elsa? I've never been so happy to see you!" Kristoff said, not sure whether to laugh or to cry.

"No time, we have to move." Elsa reached a hand out and raised him up. She turned from him to see that the soldiers regained their senses, as they drew their weapons and rushed in for an attack. In an instant, Elsa created an enormous ice shield that reached up and surpassed the height of the platform, and extending to each end of the castle walls on either side.

"Elsa, your ice is black," Kristoff said in awe, inspecting the barrier she had just made. Elsa saw it too. But she couldn't worry about it now. She broke into a desperate sprint, tugging Kristoff's hand along her side. Suddenly his weight came crashing onto the ground again, taking Elsa down with it.

"I can't run! My leg..." Kristoff started, motioning to the stale bandages that were tied around the wound she had inflicted. Elsa winced at the sight, knowing that gruesome infection was all her fault.

"I'm sorry, let me help you." Elsa pushed herself under Kristoff's shoulder, standing up and supporting his weight on her back. They would have to travel much slower; so much for a quick getaway.

Elsa and Kristoff made their way up the castle stairs. Kristoff tried to speak to her through the grunts he made over the pain in his leg with each inclining step. "Elsa… you should know… I had to…"

Before Kristoff could finish his sentence, an arrow flew past their faces, narrowly missing them both. Elsa whisked her hand from Kristoff's side to meet the attacker, ready to knock them over the wall with the others. But they were not met by a soldier.

"Yer lucky I missed!" shouted a bride, dressed head to toe in white silky fabrics and diamonds. Her flaming red hair was pulled up into a messy updo, falling over her shoulder for her fair cheek powdered in blush to rest gently against it.

"Merida, what are you…" Elsa started, but the princess had already readied a second arrow on her bow, aiming it straight at her. Elsa stopped the flying arrow with a sheet of ice.

"Merida stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" Elsa yelled, peering around the ice.

"Hans told me about you. Yer a monster, Ice Queen!" Merida did not relent, firing another arrow that Elsa shot with a blast of ice, freezing the arrow solid and sending it to the ground.

"Hans has you under a spell! Don't listen to him!"

"I'm not going to listen to you. You got me mum locked away in yer kingdom. And now yer here to take off with traitors and ruin me marriage!"

"Traitors? Merida, it's me, Kristoff!" He looked to Elsa in confusion.

"She's under a spell."

"I'm not under a spell!" Merida angrily took another arrow and shot at Elsa once again, which Elsa stopped once again halted with blast of ice.

"Enough, Merida!"

The princess did not respond, instead reaching for her quiver and preparing to fire again. Elsa reacted, her hand almost moving of its own will as she ran out of patience with her. She wasn't about to let Merida delay their escape and put everyone, including herself, in danger.

"I said enough!" An ice blast shot through the air to meet Merida's arrow, except it had never left the bow. Instead, Elsa's magic made contact with Merida's head, knocking her down to the ground, unmoving.

"Oh no…"

Elsa left Kristoff to stand on his own while she rushed to Merida's side. She turned her over in time to see a streak of her curly hair transform from fire red to snow white.

"No, Merida, it was an accident… I'm sorry."

"We have to go!" Kristoff called out, watching the wave of guards fast approaching behind them.

"I'm not leaving her like this!" Elsa thrust her hands underneath Merida's back and knees, picking her up in one swift motion.

"I can't help you anymore Kristoff, you think you can move on your own?"

"I can limp, yeah."

"That's just going to have to do."

Elsa pushed Merida's skirt out of the way of her hand to leave room for her magic. They continued on across the outer wall of the castle, Kristoff dragging his bad leg behind him. The queen looked behind her shoulder to see the guards catching up at a dangerous pace, some even trying to shoot at them from the distance. She pointed her hand that hid underneath Merida's knees at the ground, creating another ice barrier between them and the guards and blocking off the pathway along the wall. It wasn't going to be enough to stop them, but it might be enough to give them the time to get away.

"How are we going to get down?" Kristoff asked, looking over the wall to the freedom of the forest below. Elsa raised an icy pillar from the ground up to them, darker and more unstable than the first as her hand shook from the carrying Merida's weight. They quickly jumped onto it, careful not to slip off as the pillar immediately started to recede, taking them fast towards the safety outside the walls. Elsa kneeled down to rest Merida on the pillar, rubbing her arms to get her blood flowing and feel the sensation come back.

"There's Merida's horse." Elsa pointed over to Angus, waiting along at a tree on the edge of the dark forest. She picked Merida back up again to carry her over to Angus. Kristoff followed.

"I need you to take Merida and ride her horse to the ship. We anchored on the other side of the forest. We were led here by glowing blue lights. If they show up again just follow them. Grand Pabbie will be there, and he can help you and Merida both."

Kristoff nodded, hauling himself onto Angus's back and accepting Merida into his arms, taking the reins. "What about you?"

"I came here with Rapunzel. She went off to go find Eugene. I can't just leave them here. I need to go find them and the Captain."

"Elsa, you were… too late to save the Captain."

Elsa bit her lip. She hadn't so much as exchanged a word with Corona's Captain of the Guard, but it was a life lost that she could have saved. She had spent too long buried in her own hatred to do any good.

"I also need to tell you…" Kristoff started, but Elsa was already on her way back to the castle, more determined than ever not to let this happen again. Kristoff sighed and rode Angus into a fast gallop through the thick branches of the forest.

* * *

"Rapunzel? Eugene? Morgan?" Elsa whispered though the empty halls. She took the time to be stealthier, now that the executions were over and most of the soldiers lingered on the outside of the castle after her attack, leaving the interior largely unguarded. As she was about to turn a corner, strange voices echoed from the entering hallway, causing her to step back and lurk in the shadows while she listened to the conversation between two men.

"Sir, Queen Elsa interrupted the execution. She escaped with Arendelle's Ice Deliverer and Princess Merida."

"Find her! I don't care what you have to do, do it! Merida cannot leave this kingdom."

"Yes, Your Highness." Elsa could hear the hurried footsteps of the soilder running off, along with a deep sigh and the click of a closed door. Emerging from the shadows, she could see the hallway was no longer occupied and free to travel though again. But that was no longer what she cared about. The door knob on a large intricate door gleamed in the torchlight, a treasure of temptation. If she opened the door she could be unleashing a worse fate upon herself and her friends, but at the same time her anger pursued it, forcing her slender fingers to glance the knob's cool metal surface.

Conceal. Don't feel. Control it.

No, she had enough of controlling what she was. The white hand pushed down on the handle and opened the door to the throne room. Prince Hans was sitting there on the King's throne, rolling a crown around in his hands. His skin seemed to lose color as he saw her enter.

"Queen Elsa. I thought you would come." Hans set the crown aside and stood up, stepping down from the throne to meet her.

Now that she saw his face again the boiling rage was all too real. "You put Merida under a spell and told her to kill me."

"I told her you were a monster. She took it upon herself to kill you."

"How did you get that spell from the witch?"

"I'm charming and wealthy, and I will get and take anything I want."

"You used it on your brothers, didn't you? That's how you have a fleet, that's how they let you declare war and create an empire."

"You underestimate me, Your Majesty. Now do you have any other questions before I send my guards in for you?"

"Where's Anna?" Elsa's voice started shaking in fury.

Hans' eyes glimmered with doubt, his composure compromised for a second, before collecting his confident charade.

"Why don't you ask your Ice Deliverer? He was the one who sent her off into the middle of the ocean with no food or water."

"W-what are you taking about?"

"Kristoff doomed your sister. She's as good as dead."

Elsa stood in disbelief, staring at the prince. A whirlwind of snow started to fill the room in her grief. She stormed up to Hans and took his collar into her hands, pulling him towards her. Frost began to intertwine with the fabric of his jacket.

"You're lying. This is your last chance to walk away from this Hans. You can still stop this."

A fleeting moment of consideration seemed to enter Hans' mind, but was dispatched by a wicked sneer. "Not when I'm so close. Merida told me where her dear mother is. I'm already commanding a war fleet to head out to Arendelle."

Elsa loosened her grip on his collar slightly, but never tore her vicious gaze from his eyes.

"We're a lot alike, Elsa. It's too bad you'll never see that."

"I'm nothing like you."

"This isn't going to end well for one of us Elsa. You know only one of us is coming out of this alive."

Before Elsa could let his words sink in, Hans took his sword and thrust it into her side. The blizzard in the room halted, the snow suspending in midair. She let go of him and took a sharp breath, not daring to look down. Hans pulled his sword back slowly.

There was no blood on the blade.

With that sign, Elsa checked the area where Hans had stabbed. A deep cutting edge was engraved into her armor, but it hadn't been enough to pierce through it. For once, something she had made in her anger had saved her life. She sighed in relief, then looked up to see Hans shakily returning the sword it its sheath. He had run out of moves.

"You're right. And it's going to be me."

The snow in the room retreated to the edges of her fingertips, forming a beautiful blackened snowflake before it shattered into a flash of blue light. Her magic concentrated into a steady stream that shot right into Hans' chest. He stumbled back, clenching the fabric of his jacket.

"You…you froze my…"

"No, Hans. It had been frozen long before."

The white queen had finally cornered the black king. But she wasn't so white anymore. Her armor was now completely dark, no longer reflecting the facets of light like the starry goddess she had once been. Now she resembled more a revengeful sorceress, a black queen ready to tear down all in her path. Is this what she had become? Like Hans?

She backed away to the door, keeping her eyes locked on Hans as he slowly stabled himself on his feet again. Still holding onto his chest, he called out with every inch of fury in his body. His green eyes burned into her as she took off down the hallway, his command echoing through the rest of the castle.

"Kill her!"


	23. Spring: Never Too Late

Anna found herself being dragged down the long hallway inside the rose marble castle of the Southern Isles, much grander and impressive now than she had seen through the bushes. Her heels were tugging against the deep magenta carpet as the guards pulled her arms along, her boots leaving a muddy trail down each turn they took.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked the soldier on her left, who looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Was one of the sailors that accompanied Prince Hans' ship on Queen Elsa's coronation day. Wasn't about to forget the possible future Princess of The Southern Isles."

"Oh…" Anna said, looking back down at her boots.

"What were you planning on doing anyways? Killing him?"

"No, I wouldn't kill anyone! I just want to find my friends."

"We'll see how the King feels about that."

"Wait, you're not taking me to prison?" Anna asked, hopeful she may still have a chance to escape.

"No, not yet. Being the Princess of Arendelle, the King would most likely want to speak to you first."

"Oh, uh… okay." Anna wasn't sure how to take this news. At least she wasn't being sent off behind bars, but depending on what she says to Hans' eldest brother, she may very well be.

Eventually she was brought up to a large set of engraved wooden doors, painted with bright whites and blues. The two soldiers pushed the doors open and pulled her inside, then let go of her arms to that she may approach the King on her own. She stood in the large dark throne room before a jury of handsome princes, the ruler sitting tall in the middle. King Klaus was an intimidating man, resting in grand golden throne while the moonlight was showering down upon his shiny and combed black hair. The golden grown on his head reflected the light across the room and into Anna's eyes. She squinted, blinking over at the other brothers sitting on progressively less intricate thrones on either side of him, the last of which simple and wooden… and empty.

"There must be a good reason you woke us up this late Captain," Klaus said grumpily to the guard behind her. He stepped up to her side, taking off his helmet.

"Yes, Your Majesty. This is Princess Anna of Arendelle. I caught her trying to disguise herself as a guard and sneaking onto our ship."

"Well, well…" Klaus sat back, stroking his mustache and eyeing Anna, "you made quite the catch, Captain."

Anna took a deep breath to calm her nerves, taking a hesitant step forward. Suddenly remembering to curtsey, she went to grab her skirt only to find she had none, her hands instead meeting with the smooth metal surface of the ill-fitting armor.

"What a sight you are, Princess. Tell me, how did you get here and where were you going?"

Anna tried to think up a lie, but nothing came to mind quick enough. How bad could telling the truth be anyways? "I escaped one of your ships on a lifeboat and landed here. I was just trying to find my friends."

"Is this true?"

Anna nodded, until she realized the question was directed to the Southern Isles Captain. He nodded as well. "Yes, Your Majesty. At least that is what she told me."

"I see. And what are you going to do now?" he asked mockingly, his cat-like eyes staring down at Anna in amusement, a mouse caught in a trap. Anna's face started to blush red. They would probably never let her go, but she had to try.

"I-I know that Hans has been telling lies about what happened in Arendelle. Don't believe what he says, my sister isn't a monster and I didn't do anything to hurt him until he left me to die. Just let me go and I'll set things right."

"Why should we believe you over our own brother?"

"I just… you can trust me…" Anna stammered, trying to find a reason.

"Exactly," Klaus said, waving his hand dismissively. "Take her away."

"No, no wait!" Anna said, tearing her arm from the reach of the Captain. "There has to be someone who can back me up! Wasn't there any witnesses? You said you were there!" She looked at the Captain, her eyes pleading.

"I did not see anything that happened at Arendelle, I was only informed that Hans was ordered under the Queen to be brought back to the Southern Isles on another dignitary's ship. Only the dignitaries saw what happened."

"Are there any here? Please, talk to them!" Anna said frantically, her hands clasped together in front of her.

Klaus sat back to reconsider, holding up a hand at the Captain to delay Anna's detainment. "There is one. Captain, bring in the Duke of Weselton."

* * *

"What is this all about? Do you have any idea what hour it is?"

Anna heard an irritated old voice rant from behind her, coming closer down the hallway through the grand hall doors. The small man entered by the side of a guard, changing his demeanor at the sight of the line of brothers. "Oh, Your Majesty, what is it you wanted from me? I… what is _she_ doing here?" the Duke said, recognizing Anna standing in the middle of the room.

The King smiled."So you two know each other? Splendid. Princess Anna was just telling us that Hans has been lying to us this whole time. Do you care to validate her story?"

"Why would I help Arendelle?" the Duke replied defiantly, giving Anna a curious gaze.

"Come on, you were there! You can tell them how Hans almost killed me and my sister."

The Duke started to stir uncomfortably in his spot, hitting his hands to his sides. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

Anna could feel the dark eyes of the King upon her, but still she persisted. "Please! Innocent people are in danger and I'm just trying to save them. You don't want them to get hurt, do you?"

"Well I… no, but…" the Duke straightened out his glasses, thinking over her words. Anna could sense the Duke was just as anxious as she was under the eyes of the King. Maybe, she wondered, they had been caught in the same mouse trap. Maybe they could get out of it together.

"I know you don't want this. And… I know you want revenge on Arendelle. But my sister did nothing wrong, she was just scared, like you were. I risked my life to protect her from Hans, and she's not a monster. You know what you saw, just tell them."

The Duke looked down at his twiddling thumbs, calculating the price he would have to pay for his response. Anna would have to tip the scale in her favor.

"Oh, and by the way, you were a wonderful dance partner."

At those words, the Duke held his head high, convinced to side with flattery. "Yes, King Klaus, anything she says happened is true."

The King sighed, slumping down in his throne. "Now you tell us this, Duke? This puts us in a bad place doesn't it? Because, if what you say is true, this war will be a disgrace for our Kingdom. And unfortunately I can't stop this war, I can see it out to its end."

"You're the King, why can't you stop it?" Anna asked, relieved and slightly suspicious he decided to take her for her word without so much as a second thought.

"I gave Hans control of the army for this empire scheme of his. He's supposed to be in DunBroch at the moment, and sending a message now would be too little too late."

Anna jumped at the opportunity. "You have to try! Better late than never, right? Send me to DunBroch, I'll convince him to come back and stop the war, as long as my friends are safe."

"I think you mean your friends will be safe as long as you get him back. You don't have much room to negotiate here, Princess."

Anna blew a hair out of her face in frustration. "Fine. I'll bring Hans to you and you will promise my friends won't be hurt?"

"If nothing has happened to them already. We make no promises," Klaus said in a foreboding tone. Before she could protest, he pointed at the Captain while his shadowy eyes were still fixed upon hers. "You, fetch her some better-fitting armor."

Anna watched as the Captain walked out of the room and shut the large door; the deep creaking rumbled in her boots. But the King was not finished giving his orders.

"And you will bring Hans to us alive, understand? If he is killed, we will not hesitate to continue this war with more power and force than ever before."

She gasped at his harsh words before briefly glancing over at the Duke; his face contorted with the same worried expression she felt. No matter what the Duke had done, he never meant for it to go this far. Perhaps he knew if the Southern Isles failed, Weselton would go down with it. She could only guess what thoughts were hiding under that toupee.

"Alright." Anna said, lowering her head and closing her eyes. This was the only way she could go free from this, she had to take it. Hopefully Hans wasn't in trouble, as strange as that sounded in her head.

The twelve brothers stood up simultaneously, preparing to leave. The King walked up and towered over Anna as she was engulfed in his shadow. "Excellent. Some of my brothers will provide you escort to see that you are doing what is required of you. However, you must be the one to deliver the message, he's too involved in this war to listen to any one of us. We have your word?"

Anna could feel her knees and hands start to shake, standing so small under the Klaus' massive frame. Why would she be the one Hans should listen to over his own brothers? He never showed her genuine respect before, would he start now? Perhaps she had promised too much, but, at this point, she would say anything to have a chance at finding Kristoff again. "Y-you have my word. And yours?"

Klaus gave a charming smile, the same one Hans had used to win her heart months ago. "You don't really have a choice, do you?"

Anna was taken aback by his abrupt refusal. But he was right. She could finally feel the weight the situation she put herself in, somehow just as constricting as prison bars.

"No, not really."


	24. Summer: The Break of Dawn

"Where are all the guards?" Rapunzel whispered, leaning her head around a corner to peer into a dark empty hallway. She had already equipped her golden armor, strong and shining on her body. It would protect her, sure, but keeping her hidden in the shadows was a different story. Rapunzel took and arrow from a quiver fastened around her waist and loaded her crossbow, blowing strands of her dark brown hair from her face as Elsa's blizzard howled outside the stone walls. There was a cold metal tap on her shoulder.

"I think it will be easier to sneak around if we split up," Hook Hand told her. "You and the Brothers go on ahead, and we'll be a distance behind you and keep on the lookout for guards. If you're in trouble, just say the word."

Rapunzel nodded, glancing at the Brothers and continuing down the hallway as they followed close behind, silent and light on their feet, until they stopped at two intersecting halls. Taking out the map, she unfolding it only to discover Elsa's frost had covered it completely when she had touched it to show them the path.

"No, no, no" Rapunzel frantically whispered to herself, wiping the frost away but to no avail. Whatever snowflakes she removed gave way to bleeding ink and useless parchment. She looked around the hallways, each leading to dark ends, all identical.

"What?" Morgan said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Can't read maps?"

"No, Elsa froze it." Rapunzel said, folding the map back up as it crackled and littered the floor with sparkles of ice. In frustration, she ran her hands through her short hair, pacing around the intersection of the halls. "What do we do now? Where do we go?"

"Calm down, Princess. We'll just – " Rapunzel waited for Morgan's answer, but could hear nothing but the wind rattling the castle.

She turned to them, finding the Brothers had been caught by Weselton's personal guards, with their hands held behind their backs and swords held to their necks. They must not have been able to hear them coming over the storm outside.

"Let them go!" Rapunzel said, aiming her crossbow at the taller guard holding Morgan. But before anyone could react, a figure calmly emerged from the shadows of a hallway, his sword gleaming in the torchlight.

"Princess Rapunzel of Corona," Hans said, as their intense green eyes met, "I didn't expect to see you. Where is Princess Merida?"

"You don't have her?" Rapunzel asked.

"No. The Ice Queen took her, but obviously you don't know where they are. So why are you here?"

"You have Eugene. Where is he?" Rapunzel said, her voice wavering as she kept a safe distance between them with her crossbow.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not? You don't need him. Just let us go and we'll leave you alone."

"That might have been true under different circumstances, but not anymore." There was something different about Hans, but Rapunzel couldn't quite tell what it was.

"What do you mean?"

"You're Rapunzel, the princess with healing powers of the sun. I've heard all about you. Too bad you were already married by that time. But as it turns out I need your help."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked, growing more concerned as Hans took another step closer.

"It's not important to you."

"If you need my help I'll need to know why." Her eyes squinted at him, curious and carefully inspecting the details of his face. Was it regret? Was it sadness? Was it fear?

Before he could answer, a streak of his hair turned white in the light. Rapunzel took a step back in surprise.

"E-Elsa froze your heart?"

Hans' eyes widened, realizing what she had just seen. He shook his head, abandoning his cordial demeanor to lunge at Rapunzel in anger, taking her crossbow from her hands and holding her wrist high up in the air, bringing her face up to his.

"She did."

He started dragging Rapunzel down the hallway he came from along with Weselton's guards, as they led the Brothers along as well. Rapunzel tried to pry her wrist from his grip, gritting her teeth.

"No! Let me go! I don't even have powers anymore!"

Hans paused, looking down at her. "What do you mean?"

"I think I used the last of my powers. I won't be of any help to you."

"You think? Or you know?"

Rapunzel hesitated, wondering herself, but her hesitation was sign enough for Hans.

"You don't know. I can't take any chances." He continued to drag her as she dug her heels into the stone floor.

"I won't let you! You think you can get away with this? You threatened my kingdom and my people. You put my parents in danger, and my husband, and me and my baby. I am never going to help you!"

At the mention of a baby, Hans stopped again, loosening his grip and glimpsing down at Rapunzel's stomach, covered by the gold plate of armor. The Brothers looked too, their eyebrows raised.

"What? You never said – "

"Do you really have a choice?" Hans interupted Morgan, tightening his grip again.

"Yes, I do. Now!"

The Brothers stood tall over the guards and thrust their heads down onto theirs, knocking them out and taking out their swords. Behind Rapunzel, an army of thugs had grouped together, casting a shadow over Hans. For once, Hans didn't have a plan. He let go of Rapunzel's hand, slowly backing away from the violent stares until his back hit a wall. He turned his head over his shoulder to find he had backed into Vladimir, looking down at him with a smirk growing on his face.

Vladimir took Hans by the collar of his jacket and hung him up on an empty tourh rack, suspending him a foot above the ground. He struggled against it, swinging his sword wildly but never hitting anything.

"Put me down! I am a prince!" Hans demanded, but no one listened. Rapunzel walked up to him, her crossbow in hand, the tip of the arrow pointed at his chest.

"Tell me where Eugene is," she ordered. Hans' mouth tightened, his chin raised in defiance.

"I will use this," She said more threateningly, moving the arrow closer. Hans' eyes crossed to see the point of the arrow, a little more worried than before. But he could call Rapunzel's bluff.

"No, you won't."

Rapunzel lowered her weapon slightly. No, she won't. She wasn't a killer. It would be easier with her frying pan, but there was too much danger for that now. Instead, Morgan and Logan stepped in front of her, both of their swords crossed underneath Hans' neck.

"We will."

Hans gulped, raising his chin again, but now out of caution. "He's in the dungeon, down the stairway to the left. Good luck getting him out though, we secured them with stronger locks and I don't have the key."

"Where is it?" Rapunzel asked, peeking over the Brothers' shoulders on her tip toes.

"I don't know. One of the head guards has it, probably."

The thugs looked to each other in silence, considering his information.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hook Hans said, suddenly starting down the left hallway. "Let's go!"

The rest of the men followed, leaving Hans on the wall as he tried to release the collar of his jacket from the rack. Before Rapunzel disappeared into the dark hallway with the others, she looked at the prince in pity. His plan was falling apart, and there was no love in his heart that could save him from Elsa's curse now. He was doomed to die, with the only hope of her magic to heal him. Could she bring herself to help him, the one who wanted to execute her friends and family just for power? Elsa's words echoed in her head. _Would you give Mother Gothel a second chance?_

As Hans kicked and struggled, he glanced over to see Rapunzel lingering in the shadows. He pointed over to her and cried out in frustration.

"You'll regret this!"

At this, Rapunzel shook her head, running to rejoin her company.

* * *

"OK, this looks like it." Hook Hand said as they approached a large formidable door. He turned to Rapunzel. "We'll stand out and keep watch, you guys break him out."

Rapunzel took a deep breath, pushing past the thugs to face the door, her hand resting on the steel handle. Hopefully, Hans didn't steer them down the wrong path. Hopefully, the door wasn't locked.

She pushed down on the handle to hear a click, and pushed the door forward as it emitted a low creak. It was pitch black. Morgan and Logan stood behind her, taking a torch nearby and holding it over her to bring light to the shadows of the room.

"Rapunzel?" a voice softly called from inside the room.

"Eugene!"

The princess didn't care about Hans or the darkness anymore. She rushed into the room and pressed herself against the bars of Eugene's cell, her arms searching for his collar to bring him close. They embraced as she cried with relief into his shoulder, his warm hand running through her hair.

"Rapunzel, what are you doing here? It's too dangerous." He said, though he was too elated to really care.

"I don't care, I love you. And… I have something to tell you," Rapunzel said, intertwining her fingers between his. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're… what?" Eugene said, his hand squeezing hers. Rapunzel was anxious at his reaction, until a smile beamed over his face.

"That's great!" He pushed Rapunzel's head towards his to give her a sweet, long-awaited kiss between the bars.

"Oh Rapunzel," he said as they separated and rested his forehead on hers, "I love you, but you shouldn't have put yourself in danger."

"I know," Rapunzel said, "but we'll get you out and we'll go home."

They smiled and kissed passionately again, only to be interrupted by sniffles coming from the door. The two looked over to the Brothers, crying into their handkerchiefs.

"That's just so beautiful," Morgan said in between sobs.

"What are you two doing here?" Eugene asked abruptly, eyeing them.

Morgan wiped the last of his tears, his face quickly falling into a stern expression. "We're here to get you out of here, Rider. Thought you would show a little gratitude."

"Why?"

"The girl promised us our freedom if we do this job. What's the matter, don't trust us?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Hey, Rider," Morgan said, he and his brother approaching the bars angrily, "we always keep our word. Unlike you."

Eugene paused, remembering his betrayal that led to their capture in the first place. "Ouch."

"Eugene," Rapunzel started, "they really have helped us. Don't worry about them. We just need to get you out now."

"Aye, what about me?" another voice sounded in the dark corner. Morgan held up the torch to the voice, revealing a large, burly man with a wooden leg.

"I'm the King here," Fergus said, "and that prince has me daughter and plans on killing me for the throne. I'm not letting him get away with it,"

"Hans doesn't have Merida anymore," Rapunzel said, "but we'll get you out of here too."

She motioned for the Brothers to work on the lock on Eugene's cell, as they took out their bag of lock-picking equipment and started to work. After a few minutes, Logan threw a metal rod on the ground and Morgan wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"This is a tough one. Not sure how it works. Nothing we have is doing the trick," he said, rummaging through their bag again. "We could try to lift the door off its hinges, but it's a long shot."

Rapunzel bit her lip. "Do what you have to."

The Brothers stood up, gripping the bars and pulling them up. Eugene joined on his side, lifting up on the door, but it barely budged even wth all their strength. Morgan and Logan released it, but Eugene started shaking the door. "Come on, there has to be a key or something!"

"And how do you suppose we get it, Rider?" Morgan asked. "It could be on any guard, in any room, and we have no idea what it looks like."

Suddenly, the door to the dungeon creaked open. Rapunzel gasped, afraid they had been caught. Fergus' thunderous shout caused her to jump, as three small figures entered the room.

"Boys!" He yelled.

The red-headed princes ran into the room and around the Stabbington Brothers' legs to their father.

"What the- " Morgan said, as the boys jump up to Fergus, giving him a hug through the bars. "How'd they get past the thugs?"

"They're tricky ones, they are." Fergus said, putting them down. "Know every nook and cranny of the castle. They've probably been hiding this whole time."

Rapunzel watched as they giggled around the King's cell door, forming an idea. "Hey, boys, could you do us a favor? Could you find us the keys to these cells, we'll save your father too."

One of them nodded, pulling out a ring of keys from behind him.

"Wait, how did you already…" Rapunzel said in astonishment. Morgan laughed, walking up besides her and taking the keys from his hand.

"I like these kids."

Morgan went up to Eugene's lock, trying each key on the ring. Finally, a large brass key clicked inside it, releasing the hatch of the door. He pulled the door open. Eugene immediately ran out and took Rapunzel by the waist, spinning her around in the air and bringing her down for a hug. They were together again.

Morgan unlocked the King's door too, reuniting Fergus with his sons. Everyone enjoyed the peace of the sweet few moments of new freedom. But they couldn't wait. The stone walls started to rumble shaking the castle ground where they stood.

"What was that?" Eugene said, surveying the crumbling walls.

"Elsa." Rapunzel replied, pulling her husband to the door. Everyone followed behind, pushing the doors open.

"You mean to tell me you came here with the Ice Queen?"

"Yes, she's getting Kristoff and the Captain. Come on, hurry!"

The thugs joined with them, as they ran down the empty dark hallways, no longer concerned with stealth.

"We need to get Max, I think he's in the stables," Eugene told her as they reached a staircase leading up, the only exit to their path. Rapunzel nodded as they climbed the spiraling stairs, huffing with each step. They eventually reached the ceiling with a hatch.

"This only leads to the roof of the tower," Fergus told them, "but this one is low enough we could jump the gap between it and the outside wall."

The staircase behind them began to fall into ruin, the snow from the blizzard outside spilling in. "We'll just have to take our chances," Morgan said, pushing his back against the hatch, opening it to the harsh swirling wind of Elsa's storm.

They climbed, one by one, onto the roof, shielding their eyes from the whipping snow. Fergus looked around through the storm, trying to find the outside wall with the blackness that surrounded them.

"Black snow?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know," Rapunzel yelled out, wondering what was happening to Elsa.

Finally, Fergus could find the edge of the outside wall, several feet from the ledge where they stood. "Alright, we're going to have to jump. I'll go first."

Without waiting for the approval of the company, he backed up and ran to the ledge, jumping off and into the darkness, his sons jumping close behind.

"King! Are you ok?!" Rapunzel called, waiting for confirmation over the roaring wind.

"Aye! Not too bad! Come on!"

With that, the thugs started to jump off the tower in the same direction, giving a sign for the next person to follow. This continued until Rapunzel, the Brothers, and Eugene were left.

"Alright, who's going now?" Morgan asked.

"I don't trust Rapunzel with you," Eugene said, holding Rapunzel close to shield her from the storm. "You go first."

"Suit yourself." Morgan and Logan ran up to the wall, jumping into the darkness like the others.

Rapunzel turned to him. "Eugene, you can trust them. They haven't done anything wrong since we left Corona."

"How do you know they won't betray us?"

"I just have a feeling they've changed. Some people deserve a second chance."

Eugene gave a hesitant look, hugging her closely again. "You should go next. I'll be right behind you."

Rapunzel slowly removed herself from her husband's side, peering over the edge of the tower. The ground was nowhere in sight. She started to wonder if her armor would weigh her down.

"You coming, Princess?" She could hear Morgan across the distance. It didn't sound too far. With that, she closed her eyes and backed up, sprinting with all her might to the ledge. Jumping across the gap, the edge of the outside wall came quickly into view, and she prepared her feet for impact.

She had landed on the wall perfectly, and she gave a small chuckle to herself.

"I'm fine, Eugene!" the princess yelled, waiting for him to land by her side. But he wasn't coming. "Eugene? What's wrong?!" She was only met with the whistle of the wind in her ears.

"Come on, we have to go back and get him!" Rapunzel pleaded to her company that stood behind her.

"Jumping from the tower to the wall was one thing, lass. The tower's too high." Fergus said, looking up at where the tower should be.

Eugene's strained voice finally rang out. "Hold on!"

Rapunzel could feel her heart beat fast in her chest, anticipating Eugene to jump down to her. She was only met with silence. What could be happening?

Eugene's figure started to materialize through the blizzard, flailing in the air as he approached the wall. He didn't jump far enough. She watched in horror as his hand slipped past the edge of the wall, falling down into the dark gap.

"Eugene!"

She rushed to the wall to try to grab his hand before he disappeared, but she was too late. Someone had gotten there before her. Eugene was dangling from the edge, his eyes wide in fright. He looked up to see his wrist was caught by Morgan, who started to pull him up and over the edge.

"Come on, Fitzherbert, are you really going to die before you see your kid?"

"I… why did you save me?"

Morgan shrugged, as Rapunzel helped pull Eugene up and into her arms.

Eugene gave her another tight embrace before looking up at the Stabbington Brothers. "Thank you, really. I feel like, maybe this whole time, we've been misunderstanding one another, and we – "

"Alright, save the mushy stuff for your wife. We got to go." They began to run along the length of the wall with the thugs. Rapunzel helped Eugene up as they followed.

"What happened up there?" Rapunzel asked, seeing that that were approaching the staircase that led down to the kingdom grounds.

"Hans' guards got on the roof and attacked. I couldn't get a great jump off the tower with arrows flying at me."

"Elsa froze Hans' heart and took Merida," Rapunzel said between gasps of breaths as they ran, "he's desperate."

The company made its way down the staircase. Rapunzel was about to take a step down when she saw a black figure run on the ground outside the castle, the storm fierce and strong where it stood.

"Wait, Elsa!" Rapunzel said, stepping off of the stairs and leaning herself over the edge, her hand outstretched to the figure.

"Elsa! It's Rapunzel!"

The figure turned its course, propelling itself to the wall with a column of ice. Elsa rose to their level, her dark beauty captivating the company.

"Elsa, your ice is – " Rapunzel started, but Elsa quickly took her in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! We have to go! I've done something… I'll tell you later." Elsa let her go and ran down the staircase with the rest of the company. They reached the large front gate to the castle, barricaded by a line of cannons. The guards aimed the barrels at them, ready to fire, but Elsa blasted the gates apart with a mighty black flash. Her ice sent the cannons and guards in every direction, their shouts of pain filling the air.

"Wait up, let me get someone!" Eugene said, running into the dark blizzard.

"What is he doing, we need to go!" Elsa cried to Rapunzel, keeping an eye on the fallen guards, stirring again. After several moments, Eugene came out again, now holding the reins of a strong white horse.

"Got Max!" Eugene said, both leaning against the wind, struggling to return to the group. Rapunzel smiled in relief and took his hand, as they continued to run through the gates and out of range of the castle guards, escaping the thick of Elsa's storm. The skies were clearing, and the docks and sea were now beginning to come into sight.

"Oh no." Elsa said as she stared out into the harbor.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"That's our ship." Elsa pointed to the large Corona flagship, trying to sail away and escape the bombardment of cannon fire from the Southern Isles war fleet. Smoke and fire started to billow from the sides.

"We're trapped."


End file.
